Aprieta el alma
by Mourisan
Summary: Inició como un capricho. Se trasformó en pacto......y supo terminar con sus vidas. Alterfic [cap 7 arriba]
1. Ella y sus razones

**APRIETA EL ALMA**

Por Mouri-san 

**CAPÍTULO I **

**"Ella y sus razones"**

Cuando lo que creíste ser, lo que creíste pensar y defender aparece todo junto, ante ti, con un traje limpio, adornado por verdad, únicamente verdad, es la visión más espeluznante e hiriente que debes afrontar.

Sentada en una sencilla banca de hierro y madera en aquel parque plagado por niños, desde ahí, lo veía en su mayor esplendor, luciendo con total ímpetu y realidad. Entonces la mujer de blanca y angustiada faz se preguntaba, ¿por qué?.............. Un "por qué" extraviado en lo más hondo de su conciencia, un "por qué" sin razón aparente, un "por qué" mortal que la empujaba a analizar constantemente sus motivos, aunque fueran insulsos, pero al fin y al cabo, sus recónditos motivos.  

Se supone que uno debiera conocerse, distinguir sus manías, hallar respuestas en el interior, saber cuándo la conciencia calla o se manifiesta; tanto mejor, el apreciar que las acciones son guiadas por esa moral tan propia, tan inquebrantable y que la simple idea de tentarla está prohibida,  al ser ésta corrosiva y bastante peligrosa....................... sin embargo, se hizo lo contrario.

Absorbía la energía restante que cada infante dejaba en el viento, con el único propósito de experimentar un ápice de alegría inocente, tratando de aliviar el dolor benigno plantado en su pecho, ¡¡porque de eso también se trataba!!. El malestar anidado hace meses no era molesto, no escocía, no se presentaba con brusquedad, solamente la sumía en un profundo delirio, una  vacilante visión que adormecía su corazón, provocándole emociones agradables que rayaban lo complicado y le recordaban, en el proceso, la imposibilidad de expresarlas.  

Es injusto, aunque bien lo supo desde el principio, siendo esa estipulación parte del trato. Es decir: no sentimientos, no confesiones, no historias ni secretos compartidos............................Y el acuerdo comenzó a ahogarle, ¡¿en qué momento?!, no lo sabía para su pesar.

Un pacto, un estúpido pacto lanzado una tarde de otoño, meses atrás. Esa misma proposición que odió desde el momento que la escuchó; tan animal, lasciva y juerguista que le revolvió las entrañas, evitando a duras penas que la indignación se le saliera por los ojos. 

Quiso estrangular la lengua de ese depravado. Deseó achicharrarle lo que posiblemente tuviera como masa cerebral. Imaginó mucho, ideó miles de improperios, pero al final, por más teatro, por más exasperación y asco................ escuchó...................y he ahí la raíz del mal.   

La respuesta la entregó días después, en una pequeña casa, entre lujos, trofeos y aromas que jamás creyó existieran. 

Ahora que se hallaba sentada, hurgando en su ser -después de tantas visitas a ese lugar ya tan familiar para ella- es que intentaba razonar, desglosar uno a uno los antecedentes que la alejaron de sus convicciones, introduciéndola a un mundo dominado por apetencias irrefrenables. Entonces la realidad atacaba, ¡¡esa misma que le mostraba su auténtica personalidad!! y como es esperado, la tristeza le venía de pronto, con mucha más razón al percatarse de que siempre ha tenido escondida su naturaleza, que desde el instante en que los deseos lucharon por salírsele del interior los refrenó, colocándolos en una celda con barrotes gruesos e irrompibles .................... Esos barrotes que la mujer dormida en ella terminaron por destrozar.   

¡¡Que irónico!!, alguien que se revela contra los ardides impuestos por sí misma, los cuales le proporcionaron seguridad, al menos, una singular seguridad. 

Si la mujer en ella, si su moral poseía cimientos estables, ¿por qué se dejó convencer?........................  

Volvía a lo mismo, la hermosa criatura -quien se perdía con la visión de los pequeños meciéndose en los columpios-, parecía no tener escapatoria. Las averiguaciones que intentaba esclarecer, le eran denegadas por ella misma, para colmo de males. 

Tenía una cita pendiente, la misma cita que se repetía cada jueves, y si tenía pensado asistir, ya le estaba agarrando tarde.

Sólo un poco más, tan sólo un instante más para poderse llenar de aquella brisa primaveral circundante, para vivificarse con lo dorado del cielo y colmar su respiración de franqueza.............. sólo unos minutos para sentirse ella misma, para reencontrarse con la parte perdida y a lo mejor recuperarla, para intentar ser feliz aunque no pudiera decirlo del todo, aunque al ser que le entregaba cuanto poseía no quisiera conocer sus pesares...................... Sólo unos segundos más para recordar el inicio, su pérdida de autocontrol, el descubrimiento de su yo y la brutal separación que se dio entre la realidad y la ingenuidad. Segundos, únicamente. 

Es raro, a pesar de haberlo vivido hace tanto tiempo, aún percibía entremezclado en el aire, ese olor característico que se le grabó cuando Ryoga y ella viajaron a Kobe, para un torneo que se llevó a cabo en dicha ciudad. Sonrió ante esto y sus recuerdos dieron inicio.

*****************FB******************

Les interesaba participar. Conforme ambos ganaran más títulos el nombre de su dojo en común iría cobrando vida y respeto; sin embargo, con todo y algarabía, terminaron por perderse, cosa que los hizo llegar tarde....... verdaderamente tarde, y no lograron, ni siquiera, firmar la última inscripción. Ese día, de rudos contrincantes pasaron a ser espectadores, aunque la  experiencia no estuvo mala, en absoluto. 

Ahí lo conoció, cuando él posó su espléndida figura sobre la plataforma. 

Contó mentalmente las veces que golpeaba a sus contrincantes. Examinaba cada movimiento, cada chequeo. Seguía sencillamente admirada el autocontrol de aquel kempoísta y por un segundo percibió en ella algo, ¡¡que rayos!!, demasiada admiración hacia ese individuo.  

Ryoga, sabiendo quién era ese molesto personaje -debido a que en otros campeonatos se había topado con él-, no creyó conveniente presentárselo a Akane, la simple idea resultaba peligrosa y él, que desde la Universidad era la sombra de ella, por nada del mundo permitiría que ese libertino se le acercara.    

El otro, conociendo el olor de una auténtica oportunidad, fue más astuto.

Todo comenzó con una simple presentación cerca de los sanitarios para damas, cuando la primera fase del torneo hubo finalizado. 

Se encontró de repente encasillada, amenazada por un par de pupilas gris azuladas; fue por eso que, queriéndose liberar de aquella opresión cristalina, accedió a escuchar.

-Creo que me fue imposible evitar verla, señorita...... –sonrió el hombre controladamente, sabiendo la cantidad precisa de persuasión y sagacidad que debía tener para con esa mujer. Como la joven ante él no quiso responder lo mínimo, creyó conveniente proseguir -.......me pareció extraño que usted no participara junto con su compañero. Al percatarme de la presencia de ambos pensé que la justa sería más amena........ 

Trataba de descifrar esa mirada tan particular que le lanzaba. Parecía que él podría adivinar en cualquier segundo sus próximas reacciones, por eso es que no contestaba y mucho menos se fiaba de aquellas preguntas casuales. 

Los ojos de ese hombre la devoraban y ella no sabía cómo actuar. Jamás una situación como esta le había sucedido con anterioridad, tornándose su presente algo denso e irrespirable. 

Tragó perceptiblemente al notar la sonrisa posesiva del personaje ante ella. ¿Qué debía hacer?. El consagrado artista marcial se burlaba en silencio de su timidez y falta de léxico. Si lógicamente, su cuerpo delataba que era toda una mujer, entonces, por qué no actuar como tal. 

-No llegamos a tiempo........ –pronunció ella lo más estable que pudo.

-Entiendo..... –agregó el otro, acercándosele, de paso, aún más. Un movimiento peligroso, a lo que Akane retrocedió hasta tocar su espalda la pared.

-Nos perdimos.....-otra frase corta, dicha con fingida neutralidad.

-¡¡Claro!!.... –sonrió él -..... Transitar en Kobe es tan complicado como hacerlo en Tokyo....... –y su sonrisa se agrandó muchísimo más....

Ella lo notó. Abiertamente el caballero se burlaba de su ineficiencia para conducirse por territorios ajenos a los de su jurisdicción y eso la chica, por supuesto que no lo soportó.

-Las cosas se dan por algo...... –aumentó la voz, queriendo demostrar seguridad -......Además que las oportunidades de presenciar un torneo como espectadores no suele pasar a menudo.......

-Sólo en los casos de impuntualidad......-completó él la oración con un acento natural, si se da el caso que dentro de lo natural lo encantador fuera valorado.  

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Ese cretino de nuevo la ridiculizaba y ya no tenía armas dispuestas para atacarle, bueno, al parecer ya no las encontraba.

La gravedad de su voz la aturdía y él parecía notarlo, es más, lo llegó a disfrutar. Le encantó verla a su total merced, con los labios ligeramente apretados, la respiración a punto de desestabilizarse y la ira queriéndosele salir por las iridiscencias, afectando el cálido color en ellas al brindarle un brillo intimidante......... ¡¡¡Fabulosa reacción!!!. 

Cuando Saotome tuvo la suerte de admirarla a lo lejos, reconoció el singular ejemplar que era. La fuerza exteriorizándose por cada poro, siendo contrarrestada por una dulzura e inocencia que no deberían habitar en una mujer......... al menos, en una mujer de verdad; y ahora que la tenía prácticamente acorralada, no dudaba que se tratara de una criatura única, especial, salvaje, es decir, violentamente hermosa. 

Se sonrió a sí mismo sabiéndose un hombre calculador, reconociendo que su olfato y discernimiento, cuando se depositaban en una fémina, no fallaban. Este es el caso. Con Tendou ante él, se percató que lo pensado fue siempre lo correcto, que sólo faltaba la proposición, la pregunta clave para hacerla estallar, y aunque presintiera el final del diálogo, la respuesta le favorecería......................... Obtendría cuanto deseaba, cuanto planeaba y esa chica arisca le daría todo, porque él tenía medios, él manejaba trucos factibles, continuamente efectivos. 

Acarició la mejilla de su presa.

-¡¡¡¡No me toque!!!!!!....... –ordenó la mujer furiosa, a la vez que retiraba con brusquedad la mano del tipo.

Brillaron en excitación cada uno de sus gestos. 

"Sí........." –volvía a pensar – "........será fabulosa"...... –Y con más decisión que nunca, arremetió contra la frágil silueta ante su pecho, atrayéndola con sus brazos, apresándola con suavidad, por más extraño que pareciera.

No interpretó los movimientos de Saotome y ya era tarde, él la tenía completamente sujeta, de tal forma que no hallaba solución para salirse de aquella cárcel humana.  Sus brazos, como barrotes de acero, la envolvían de lleno; no herían, pero sí la separaban de su preciada libertad. El hecho de no encontrar escapatoria la alteraba cruelmente, en especial, al percibir la hambrienta mirada de aquel hombre desalmado tratando de saciarse en la suya y el avance aletargado que entregó a su rostro con una trayectoria definida : sus labios. 

Como retiró el rostro a tiempo, Ranma se tuvo que contentar con la nacarada mejilla de ella. No importaba, más adelante tendría lo que exigía, lo aseguraba............... y como si el rechazo no le hubiera afectado, se permitió sonreír por lo bajo, gozoso ante lo esquiva de la mujer entre sus flancos.

-¿Estará presente en la fiesta?......... –preguntó muy suave, mientras volvía la cara de Akane hacia la suya.

-¿Cuál fiesta?....... –balbuceó ésta, al notarse invadida por la calidez de ese atrevido. 

 -La que harán, en honor a mi victoria, por supuesto. –agregó con una sinceridad pasmosa.

-¡¡Si es ególatra!!......... –habló airada, sin importar que el otro tuviera su cara muy pero muy cerca a la suya -.......Algún día Saotome, alguien barrerá el suelo con usted y entonces aprenderá dolorosamente lo que es ser humilde...... –y dicho esto, empezó a retorcerse entre el agarre, con el fin de soltarse; sin embargo, él ejerciendo mucha más fuerza de la debida la contuvo, adhiriéndola vorazmente. 

La desesperación estallaba desde su pecho, ¡¡nunca debió pedirle a Ryoga que la dejara ir sola al baño!!.........¡¡Eso era!!.....Ryoga pronto la vendría a buscar y le enseñaría a ese bruto "solo cuerpo", que las faltas de respeto hacia las damas se cobran caro ¡¡¡muy caro!!!!..........pero, si Ryoga ha tardado tanto, es porque, en alguna fila de butacas terminó por perderse.......

Suspiró exasperada y su acompañante sonrió.

-Creo que es inútil, nadie vendrá a rescatarla..... –habló como si contestara los pensamientos de ella, y a como pudo, por segunda ocasión se tomó la libertad de sentir bajo sus yemas las suavidad de Akane.

No se defendió, no gruñó ni protestó cuando Saotome acarició con adoración su rostro...... ¡¡¿¿qué ganaría??!!, más sonrisas cautivadoras por parte del "señor ego".... ¡¡no gracias!!, con las recibidas ya eran suficientes, además que estaba sintiendo el efecto de ellas. 

-¡¡¿¿Qué quiere Saotome??!!....-cuestionó Akane sin rodeos, adivinando que si la abordó fue por una razón -.....porque debe querer algo, si no, ¿para qué venir por acá, cuando sólo se encuentra el sanitario para mujeres?.........claro.......-acotó con malicia -...... a no ser que haya usted citado a una chica estúpida con senos gigantes a que le esperara ahí, ya que son las únicas que aceptan dichas proposiciones........ 

-Me doy cuenta de su monumental imaginación y que usted no está tan ajena a la realidad como creía, pero ha fallado en un punto......- era el turno de volcar la situación de nuevo a sus manos, ya que por un momento creyó perder el poder por culpa de la belleza que sostenía -.....Si mi cita es con una mujer de enormes senos, ¿qué estoy haciendo con usted?....... –miró de reojo el pecho de  su dama, para después acentuar lo dicho con un gesto de "elemental Tendou, elemental". 

-¡¡¡¡SUÉLTEME!!!!!!!- gritó ofendida hasta lo máximo -.......no sé ¿cómo pude llegar a admirarlo mientras combatía?....... ¡¡¡¡¡Creí que era diferente o alguien interesante!!!!!.......pero me doy por enterada de que es usted un total pervertido,  que se aprovecha de las mujeres para hacerlas.........

-¡¡Quiere callarse!!...... –ordenó súbitamente, dejando en el ambiente una estela algo rabiosa.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO DIJO???!!!.......... pedazo de animal!!!!!!!....... 

El puñetazo recibido le hizo perder el equilibrio y al tiempo aflojar la presión que tenía sobre la rabiosa joven. ¡¡En su vida, alguien del sexo opuesto se atrevió a sembrarle semejante muestra de cariño!!. Sí, imaginó que la reacción de ella sería algo parecida, ¡¡pero no tan violenta!!........Lo extraño de la ocasión, es que ella permaneció allí, relativamente cerca de él, sosteniendo su cuerpo contra la pared y pidiendo, o mejor dicho, suplicando por una explicación. 

Tendou dijo claramente que lo había admirado, que le pareció una persona interesante................. Tal vez podría llegárselo a demostrar, pero la petición que le plantearía era distinta, cínica y egoísta......... A lo mejor se equivocó de aspirante. 

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse lo último, ¡¡eso no podía ser!!, él ya la tenía en la mira, ya había hecho planes, todo estaba dispuesto. No, no daría marcha atrás. Esa mujer fabulosa, en todos los aspectos, sería de él, su capricho reciente se consumaría a como diera lugar. Akane terminaría por acceder, fuera hoy o dentro de unos días. 

La escena debía aligerarse. La mujer quien temblaba gracias al coraje dentro de sus venas no podía articular palabra. El hombre, relajado hasta el más absurdo de los extremos no dejaba de requisarla con la vista, tomándose la calma para contemplarla vulnerable y temblorosa.

El silencio de repente murió, al ser éste aniquilado por las crecientes carcajadas del individuo afectado por aquel golpe sorpresivo; aún le dolía, pero el acontecimiento valió la pena, transformándose en algo único, algo que recordar para siempre.

Se encaminó hacia ella, y al llegar, asió las féminas manos con fuerza para darle a entender que debía enderezarse, ya que una postura a medias, teniendo un apoyo falso, no era nada saludable. 

Se dejó guiar, la ligereza y jovialidad que ahora él le demostraba la pasmaron tanto que permitió su cercanía.  Al principio, ese apuesto ser le intimidó al punto de querer escabullirse, dándole vida a sus piernas para querer correr lo suficientemente lejos de aquella presencia masculina; sin embargo, el cambio en el semblante, y por consiguiente, en los ojos de él fue repentino y opuesto en su totalidad, brillaban distinto, irradiaban sinceridad y una amabilidad desgarrantes........ 

"¡¡¿¿Qué pasó aquí??!!"; se preguntó en silencio; "¡¡¡¿¿¿Fue acaso por el golpe???!!!!....; se adjudicó la mujer con extrema ingenuidad.  

Lo intuyó, Ranma olió la intranquilidad en ella, por eso se aventuró a hablar:

-Es la primera vez que me golpean ........y admito que me dolió...... –sinceró, sabiendo que esa también es una manera factible para alcanzar los objetivos,  pues en cuanto a chicas, siempre le funciona.

-Un cumplido original...... –agregó aún desconfiada y en el intercambio de miradas se percató que en verdad la agresión fue brutal.

Considerándose impulsiva, soltó sus dedos del agarre e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la parte afectada. Un enorme enrojecimiento alojado cerca del pómulo derecho se exhibía con sus mayores luces y ella pensó que era adecuado examinarlo, perdiéndose de tal modo en ese sector que tentaba por inflamarse.

Cerca, endemoniadamente cerca. Las curvas de Akane se dieron a conocer sin que ésta lo supiera, rozando algo de su abdomen atlético y produciéndole de paso una descarga brutal de deseo y excitación. 

-Un pacto........ –fue lo que surgió guturalmente, plasmando con cada palabra su inutilidad por contenerse.

Las lagunas almendra de la joven invadieron las azuladas de manera tempestiva.

-¡¿Perdón?!.....-atendió Akane, sin entender lo anterior.  

-Eso es lo que quiero...... –susurró, atrayendo luego el cuerpo angelical de ella hacia el suyo, rodeándole la cintura y sosteniéndole el rostro para que no evitara mirarle. 

La intimidad absoluta se debatía por obtener el control absoluto. Saotome para evitar que los pocos transeúntes le oyeran, optó por la cercanía, el contacto visual nítido y los murmullos. Sonrieron sus ojos al descubrir la milagrosa sumisión de Akane, aguardando por lo que se diría; al fin y al cabo, ella resultaba inmiscuida, así que, ¡¿por qué no escuchar?!........Sólo escuchar.

-Un trato..... –prosiguió Saotome- ........que se romperá por mutuo acuerdo o cuando cualquiera de nosotros quebrante las reglas.

Presentía que no le iba a agradar. Un hombre tan codiciado, que puede darse el lujo de hacer y deshacer a su antojo, ¡¡¿¿tenía un pacto que proponerle??!!. No sería algo bueno y mucho menos para su beneficio,  el único que ganaría sería él. Ese desquiciado seductor lo más seguro es que tenía en mente realizar con, mejor dicho, "en" ella alguno de sus caprichos......... ¡¡Cuánto deseaba que ese encuentro no hubiera existido!!....

-Dijiste que me consideraste un hombre interesante.... –inició la mórbida treta -......¿por qué no comprobar por ti misma si eso es totalmente cierto?....

-¡¡¿¿Qu......

-Shhhhhh.....-calmó el ímpetu de su acompañante con un delicado roce sobre la boca -.....Déjame continuar...... –acarició de nuevo los labios de ella con sus yemas -......es simple, sería en mi casa, cada jueves.

Palideció de súbito. ¡¡¿¿Qué le estaba proponiendo??!!, ¡¡¿¿que lo conociera??!!, pero lo de su casa.......

Ingenua a más no poder y aunque lo supo desde que se la topó, jamás pensó que fuera tanto........ Sería difícil tratar con la mojigatería de la mujer, pero vencería porque sus proyectos se ejecutan y punto, no en vano él es Ranma Saotome.

-Cada jueves vendrás a mi casa-continuó él, como si el tema fuera de lo más normal.

-¡¿Para?! –respondió la chica aún insegura. 

-Para conocernos de una forma especial, diferente al resto. Mira, será fantástico, lo prometo.

Akane desvió la mirada mostrando disgusto.....No entendía a ese tipo, de veras que no. 

-Si quieres que nos conozcamos..... –lo miró de nuevo -.... podríamos salir y no citarnos en un solo lugar, además, no suelo visitar  hombres a sus hogares. 

Y esto era del todo cierto. Según la educación que desde siempre recibiera de su padre, nunca ella debía presentarse en las casas de los chicos que conociera, puesto que –según el señor Tendou- esto era una inmoralidad absoluta y jamás debía guiarse por las modernidades excéntricas implantadas por la actual sociedad.

-No preciosa, no comprendes..... –rió Ranma inevitablemente al escucharla; juraría que la respuesta fue dicha por una niña    -¡¿Es acaso primordial usar palabras para conocer a alguien?!, en su mayoría lo que importa es el lenguaje corporal........... 

Entonces Akane ató cabos......

-¡¡¡¡Cretino!!!!, lo que quiere es sexo.

-Puro sexo, ¡¡¡y de calidad!!!......-declaró sin tapujos -..... por un tiempo indefinido o, como dije hace rato, hasta que alguno rompa las reglas o por mutuo acuerdo.

-¡¡¡No seré su prostituta particular!!!, ¡¡¡¿¿¿por quién me ha tomado???!!!.... –se separó de él bruscamente. 

La actitud agresiva de la mujer parecía estimularle cada vez más. El sólo verla así, furiosa y colorada, le incitaba a continuar con la curiosa petición.........¡¡Que criatura más excitante!!!!...y divertida por demás.    

-Tan sólo la considero una mujer inteligente que sabe decidirse por lo bueno –arqueó sus labios en visible actitud dominante.  

-Pues usted sería lo último a escoger, ¡¡¡engendro asqueroso!!! –replicó entre dientes.

-Creo que debería pensar mejor lo que dice, no siempre obtendrá una oferta como esta, hecha por alguien tan codiciado.

El maldito reconocía claramente lo que miraba en el espejo. El hombre sabía muy bien que era atractivo, que su sola presencia abruma y atrapa la atención de las mujeres. Él tiene armas poderosas para jugar, las conoce y manipula a su antojo, sin embargo...la linda joven de cabello azulado y revuelto temperamento tenía algo que objetar: 

-¡¡¡¡Entonces búsquese a otra, que no escatime abrirle las piernas!!!!!

Ranma se rascó la sien con el índice, mientras arqueaba sus cejas de manera graciosa, en típica señal de perder pronto la paciencia. Suspiró hondamente y continuó:  

-Lo que pasa, es que la quiero precisamente a usted.....- aclaró sin rodeos -.....y aunque me insulte o trate de esquivarme, terminará accediendo, porque mejor opción no hay. Tan sólo examine su pasado, una fila de perdedores han tratado de cortejarla.

-Como por ejemplo, ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿usted????!!!! ...... –cuestionó sarcástica. No podía creer que él insistiera; por lo general, sus tantos peros aburrían a los posibles pretendientes....¿por qué con ese no servía la estrategia?.....y otro detalle...¿cómo conocía Saotome sobre los hombres que la han intentado conquistar?.   

-Está confundida –prosiguió él - yo no la cortejo, yo le propongo una solución factible para que pueda disfrutar a lo grande, hacerle probar emociones que sé nadie le ha hecho sentir. Es una oportunidad que le brindo para que se conozca y aprenda a través de mis manos.

Sí, definitivamente Ranma sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡¡¡Es un cerdo!!!....

En cambio, Akane ya no soportaba las tripas del inmenso asco que la plática cada vez le iba dando.

-Vivo de las pasiones, así de simple Tendou y tiemblo en deseos por compartirlas con usted, lo juro.

Los ojos del Kempoísta afirmaron lo dicho, hablaron por sí mismos, poniendo de paso a Akane más alterada de la cuenta. 

-¡¡¿¿Por qué yo??!!...-tembló su voz y apenas se oyó en el lugar. Al parecer la fémina perdía fuerzas, dejando entrever su próxima derrota. 

-Es perfecta.....-fue honesto. 

-¡¡Para qué!!, ¡¿para embaucar?!.....-se le quebraron las palabras.

Ranma la contempló absorto. Ella cambió de actitud en segundos, un cambio volátil a su parecer y bastante interesante, según su opinión. Tendou ya no le miraba, había escondido su rostro por completo al inclinarlo hacia abajo.............por un momento creyó verle llorar.

- Si eso ya lo intenté y no pude. Resultó ser brillante –habló despacio, claro y muy suave........tanto, que ella reaccionó al instante con un:

-No trate de adularme...-algo pesado y socarrón, como si dudara de los halagos.........como si ella no los mereciera.  

Sintió de repente confusión como nunca antes....sus presas no solían discutir por tanto tiempo, bastaba decir 'A' y las chicas se dejaban arrastrar por él........pero ella............

Cerró los ojos, como si eso le despejara las dudas. Instintivamente introdujo una de sus manos en el cabello para revolvérselo. Respiró profundo y la volvió a enfocar, añadiendo luego del silencio adquirido: 

-Las reglas son:...... 

-¡¡¿¿He aceptado en algún momento??!!

Observarla exasperada, con marcas visibles de lágrimas en las mejillas, con el coraje hinchado y con nuevas fuerzas para luchar, le hicieron reaccionar. Tendou Akane sería para él.....y no daría marcha atrás. 

-No sentimientos, no reclamos, no confesiones ni confidencias –se iba acercando a ella -No existirá nada que nos ligue a excepción de nuestros cuerpos –muy cerca de ella -Únicamente sexo, recuérdelo –susurró, porque el rostro de la chica a milímetros del suyo se encontraba. 

-¡¡¡Maldito!!!, no arruinaré mi vida. ¡¡¡No tengo porqué ser arrastrada por sus caprichos!!!. Búsquese a otra, ¡¡deje de insistir!!.

No le importó notar el aliento de ese detestable ser prácticamente sobre ella. Talvez, si se mantenía firme pero al tiempo suplicante, podría librarse del todo de él. 

-Yo no claudico –volvió a murmurar, 

No, la respuesta le cortó las alas a Tendou . 

-Me ha ofendido desgraciado, ¡¡hasta la médula!!, y eso no lo paso por alto. 

-¿Es tan malo que alguien considerándola bella quiera admirarla?....-caló hondo en la percepción de Akane, rematándola con lo agudo de su mirada gris azulada - Según entiendo, hombres y mujeres buscan unirse para expresar con actos cuanto llevan por dentro.

-No siento nada por su persona –sinceró abiertamente, hiriendo a su molesto acompañante con las pupilas, aunque bien podría admitir que parte de sus emociones estaban locamente alteradas por la cercanía de Saotome y el perfecto dominio que él presentaba ahí, justo con ella.  

-Corrección.....sí hay algo de por medio.......-aseguró, dejándole claro a Akane que él tenía la palabra en esto - Atracción y eso se expresa.

-¡¡¡Váyase al infierno!!, ¡¡¡ENTIENDE!!!.....-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no importándole que estuviera pegado a ella. Después, de forma rápida lo empujó y le pegó tremenda cachetada, para luego salir corriendo del sitio. 

-La estaré esperando, a partir de la próxima semana.....

**                                  ****************FB******************

..........................................y eso último fue su fin. 

¡¿Cuántas noches en vela ha pasado, repasando aquella fútil conversación?!. Innumerables, sería la respuesta adecuada. 

Firmar su condena tan sólo por haber escuchado, le parecía horroroso, pero, ¡¡¿¿qué más sino llamarla condena??!!, porque eso es lo que desde el principio fue y el haber sido permisiva, aunque fuera al comienzo por una nimiedad, le costó la vida.   

Levantándose aletargadamente, plantó un adiós a la banca, al parque y a la vista primaveral circundante. Los niños seguían ajenos a sus acciones, riendo y molestándose al corretearse unos a otros; a esas personitas jocosas también les brindó una silenciosa despedida, dejándolos rezagados, conforme avanzaba su caminar. 

No tenía prisa, aunque su reloj marcara un retraso de una hora y media. ¡¡¿¿Su tranquilidad??!!, el saberse libre de reclamos. ¡¡¿¿El por qué??!!, porque el trato lo concertaba así................... Entonces su alma hablaba y ella entendía que podría dar cualquier cosa a cambio para que ese hombre le reclamara, le echara en cara su desfachatez por llegar tarde, o mejor aún, mostrara un atisbo de preocupación porque el tiempo seguía su curso y ella no aparecía por ningún lado; pero el hecho anhelado conduciría a la separación, la exposición de sentimientos por parte de alguno rompería el pacto, sin opción a tregua o reconsideración alguna ............................................ y su alterado corazón, no deseaba alejarse de él, ¿¿cierto??.

Los lentos y medidos pasos continuaron marcándole la ruta. Unos tras otros, sin prisa, sin angustia, tan sólo con el efecto de saberse firmemente rutinarios.  A esto se le sumó la brisa, embriagada por los cerezos en flor, delimitando el camino conocido ante ella, revolviendo su corto y azulado cabello. 

Un pétalo por aquí, otro por allá, y a como pudo, la mujer alcanzó sonreír, ampliándosele el gozo conforme más atención ponía a su entorno. El dorado color de la tarde entremezclándose entre las ramas de los árboles, el olor a savia rodeando cada rincón, las personas -con una alegría inexplicable en sus rostros- saliendo de sus trabajos acompañados por amigos, con el propósito de reunirse bajo los cerezos, en lo que sería una noche de tertulia, una actividad muy acostumbrada en esa estación.................... y saber que ella podría estar en las mismas, junto a sus colegas y junto a Ryoga.  En cambio, por su alocada decisión, ¡¡¿¿a dónde se dirigía??!!, pues bien, al único lugar en donde suele enclaustrar su alma cada semana, al único sitio en donde suele perderse porque es demasiado débil para detener sus arranques y demasiado fuerte para resaltar sus esperanzas. 

Bien se lo advirtió Nabiki. Lo que de ahora en adelante se permitiera, le afectaría de forma directa y es ahora que eso se hacía presente, causándole unas crisis tremendas, tanto que la llevaban a contradecirse y a juzgarse duramente. 

***************FB***************   **

-Eso sí........ –le advirtió su hermana -.....la proposición es un arma de doble filo....

-¡¿Cómo así?!.....-preguntó Akane con la curiosidad a mil y el corazón en la mano. 

¡¡Que pesar!!, a los veintisiete años, su hermana menor, aún no comprendía las insinuaciones  que se daban entre líneas...... ¡¡Que horror!!...... y todavía más horroroso el tener que explicarle, lo más detallado posible, la situación en la que parecía estar metida hasta el cuello. 

-El tipo sabe lo que hace.......-miró perspicazmente hacia un punto cualquiera de la habitación, mientras analizaba todas las posibles variantes del caso....... –arma de dos filos, querida hermanita..... –encaró a su receptora -.....quiere decir, que si no la sabes manejar, la que terminará muerta serás tú. –y acentuó la frase, al empujar la frente de Akane  con el índice.

-¡¡Vamos Nabiki!!..... –habló con arrogante seguridad -...No seré tan tonta como......

La mano de la otra la cayó de lleno. Otra vez esa manía volvía a aparecer, es decir, la extrema auto confianza  y el orgullo, juntos, trabajando en Akane, haciéndole perder la perspectiva.

-No me vengas con esa basura, pequeña..... –reprendió Nabiki- ....que no sabes lo que dices. He estado con bastantes hombres, así que he aprendido a manejarlos, en cambio tú........ bueno, no has experimentado con nadie......¡¡¿¿ves la magnitud del asunto??!!

El rostro de su consejera, señalando en cada gesto la obviedad absoluta, la hizo desistir en seguir balbuceando sobre cuánto podría defenderse o no. Era absurdo de todos modos; si con un simple intercambio de frases, Ranma la logró dominar, provocándole miles de emociones a la vez, ¡¿cuánto más, si aceptaba su oferta?!. 

-No sé para qué escucho –expresó Akane, bastante molesta- ....¡¡¡es más!!!......ni sé por qué te conté esto.... 

-Es que la idea te suena..... –admitió la otra, trazándosele una risita maliciosa, misma que se amplió mucho más al ver el escándalo de la aludida-...te soy sincera Akane.... –se acercó peligrosamente hacia su hermana -.....a mí que me llega un ofrecimiento como ese y ahí mismo que lo acepto..

-¡¡¡¡¡Nabiki!!!!..... –se sorprendió la joven mujer-......¡¿cómo dices eso?!....

-¡¡Por favor, hermana!!, si tu misma me describiste al sujeto, y te sigo diciendo que me parece un espécimen comestible, de hecho, ¡¡increíblemente delicioso!!.....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Entonces quédatelo!!!!!!!...... –gritó acalorada-.......me harías un favor, ¿sabes?.

Hiperventilaba, la menor de las Tendou comenzaba a sofocarse sin entender el por qué de su arrebato, ni la justificación de su reacción. Tampoco comprendía, por qué terminó por recurrir a Nabiki, sabiendo con qué le saldría, tal vez, ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿porque eso es lo que esperaba oír??????!!!!! o ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿simplemente curiosidad????!!!!!.  

-No es tan fácil.......-canturreó la experimentada mujer -....por mí, que te tomo la palabra ¡¡y listo!!, asunto acabado, ¡¡¡¡enterrado!!!!............pero resulta, que el bombón, al que le hizo la propuesta, lastimosamente, fue a ti......

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿LASTIMOSAMENTE?????!!!!!!!-puso Akane el grito al cielo, como si en realidad se sintiera insultada.

-Sin ofender, claro –se excusó Nabiki, con esa picardía tan característica y fresca que sólo ella podía desbordar. Akane bufó. 

-Mira querida.....-convirtió su tono en uno más discreto -...la realidad es esta: Él quedó fascinado contigo, no desistirá hasta tenerte porque lo sé. Si resulta que te le niegas, hallará la manera de convencerte y te anticipo que los hombres así no desisten, mucho menos, si tienen el blanco bien definido. 

-Es decir –habló Akane, un tanto preocupada – que si me niego, ¿seguirá buscándome?

-.........y recordándote lo bien que la pasarías en su compañía... –acarició conciliadora el cabello azulado de su hermana, mientras ésta desviaba cabizbaja el rostro.

De algo estaba segura, NO quería repetir una conversación como la anterior con Saotome. NO lo soportaría, y eso era doloroso de aceptar. El cretino la hizo sentirse tan vulnerable, que lo detestó, sembrando de paso la duda en ella y esa duda le carcomía todo por dentro.

-Akane.... –la llamó Nabiki muy suave -....no creo que sea tan malo, ¿o sí?

La encaró de repente. Nabiki tocó un nervio importante, y a esto tenía mucho por responder; por otra parte, según la perspectiva de la otra mujer, Akane adquirió de repente un brillo peligroso, una actitud amenazante proveniente exclusivamente de sus ojos claros. 

-¡¡¡No por supuesto!!! – añadió Akane con sarcasmo -...el arriesgar mi dignidad es poca cosa, ¡¡no es tan malo!!.....No,no, PARA NADA....

-Akane......

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Qué diría otou-san si se llega a enterar?????!!!!!, le quebraría el alma y se decepcionaría de mí.....

-¿Vives para él o para ti? –fue la pregunta directa, planteada con insolencia pura y esto Akane lo captó –No me parece adecuado que disfraces el miedo con semejante excusa, bien sé que quieres honrar a otou-san, ¡¡¡pero resulta que siempre lo haces!!!, ¿¿¿Cuándo será que empezarás a vivir para ti???....... 

-Esto no tiene nada que ver...

-Oh, sí, ¡¡claro que sí-volvió Nabiki a contestar impacientemente -...Tienes curiosidad, por eso me pides consejo, porque sabes que contar con mi punto de vista, en este caso, te ayudará y contestará tus dudas. Resulta que si la propuesta no te hace pensar un poco en ella, ¿¿para qué contar conmigo??, ¡¡¿¿para qué Akane??!!. A leguas relucen tus deseos, ¡¡quieres saber qué ganarás al compartir tu cuerpo con un hombre!!.......... Akane, eso no está mal, ¡¡¡entiéndelo!!!!...... no debes juzgarte una pervertida por ello....

Nabiki tenía razón y aunque sus mejillas ardieran por la ira y la frustración, en definitiva que lo aceptaba....... ¡¡Tenía curiosidad, por todos los cielos!!, recordaba la fuerza con la que el desgraciado Kempoísta la cercó, y tomando eso como referencia, tan sólo imaginar cómo él manipularía su figura la hacía estremecer sin vacilación. ¡¡¡¡Maldición por eso!!!!, y saber que hace un tiempo atrás se juró a sí misma no caer en las garras de cualquier degenerado. 

-Me da miedo Nabiki, no sabes cuánto miedo me da.... –refugió su cara pálida entre las manos.

-Olvídate de eso, ¡¿quieres?!, debes mostrarte decidida....

Akane se irguió de nuevo y con una extraña sonrisa, añadió:

-Hablas como si hubiera aceptado la propuesta...... –y rió un tanto desconcertada.

-Mira linda..... –se atrevió Nabiki a hacer un último intento por convencerla -....Te lo pondré fácil. ¿Cuántas veces un hombre atractivo, adinerado, con un estatus bellísimo, se te ha plantado al frente, para ofrecerse él mismo como vía de placer, única y exclusivamente para ti?......... ¡¡¡¿¿EHH??!!!...... 

Buen punto, aunque siempre terminaba en lo mismo : Un tarado que buscaba su propia satisfacción a costa suya. 

-Podrá reunir las cualidades más extraordinarias del mundo Nabiki, pero seguirá siendo un hombre, ¡¡una brutal masa de músculos!!, que sólo le da la cabeza para pensar en sexo. ¡¡¡¡¡Me quiere porque soy su capricho!!!!! –expresó cansada, como si la conversación ya la estuviera fatigando.

Sí, no había duda. Ranma tan sólo la miró una vez, sintió una salvaje atracción hacia ella y para rematar, no escatimó con puntualizar que lo único que él deseaba era sexo; sin embargo, la hermana de la víctima veía las otras opciones, es decir, las que están lejos de la moral, mejor dicho, las que son acompasadas por el placer y éstas, no eran para nada malas.   

-Conviértete en otra..... –la sola idea la hizo centellear de satisfacción y su risa apareció cuando su hermana Akane, alarmada, abrió sus ojos como platos, sin entender el concepto -.....sí, verás, eres recatada e ingenua, ¡¿qué tal si te pones una máscara, ¡¡no!!, mejor un disfraz?!........y terminas por ser otra...

-Estás hablando metafóricamente, ¿verdad Nabiki?.... –y cruzó sus dedos para que fuera así, porque si con costos había digerido la indecencia insinuada por Saotome, ¿¿cómo se tragaría lo del disfraz??........ NO, NO y NOOOOO!!!!!!!.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Por supuesto Akane!!!!!! –resonaron sus carcajadas -¡¡¿¿creías que te iba a enviar con traje de cuero y esposas??!!.....

-¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE, QUIERES!!!! –resopló con el bochorno asediándola, luciendo su piel roja a más no poder.  

Luego de esto, la mujer afectada desistió, no venía al caso seguir con la plática, ya que su hermana Nabiki, no dejaría de convencerla para que accediera a la petición de aquel hombre; mientras una vocecita en su interior la alertaba, diciéndole que no se permitiera arrastrar por la curiosidad. 

-El puede obtener a cualquier mujer..... –balbuceó Akane, siendo interesante para Nabiki ya que su hermana guardó silencio por mucho tiempo -.....A las más hermosas y refinadas de Japón....... ¿¿por qué fijarse en alguien tan corriente??. 

He ahí otro de los dilemas que arrastraba desde su encuentro con el artista marcial y ella, aunque pasara horas mirándose en el espejo, no hallaba por sí sola una salida. Esa fue su última observación y sin aguardar por la respuesta, salió de la habitación de Nabiki, aún con la mente hecha un lío y la angustia enterrada en las entrañas. 

*************FB*****************

 ".............. Alguien corriente" -se definió en silencio, mientras captaba su reflejo en algunas vidrieras a su paso –"No me maquillo más allá de lo conveniente y mi vestir es sencillo. Tengo cuerpo esbelto pero no me aprovecho de eso, como otras, que no hacen más que exhibirse vayan por donde vayan" –y sin comprender todavía el proceder de Ranma se repitió –".......soy tan corriente y no entiendo. Él es toda una belleza, un tipo digno de una mujer voluptuosa, ¡¡y me escoge!!, siendo yo alguien normal".  

-........Alguien normal..... –murmuró, mientras perdía su vista en la puerta de aquella morada. Prensó unos cuantos de sus mechones azulados tras la oreja y suspirando con algo de melancolía, no supo por qué le dolía tanto el alma. 

Sube uno, dos, tres escalones y vuelve a clavar la vista sobre la puerta, sin siquiera animarse a tocar el timbre. Su corazón latiendo desbocado, su ímpetu con unas ganas feroces por salir y sus ojos, amenazando con diluírsele; tanto a la vez y solamente se hallaba frente a la entrada, aún sin oírlo y sin sentirlo.  Entonces supo, que estando frente a él de nuevo moriría, sin tener remedio alguno contra esto.

-Un arma de dos filos..... –murmuró aún más quedo que la vez pasada, al tiempo que conducía su índice hacia el timbre de aquel lugar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, aún sin que ella lograra avisar de su presencia. 

Ante su pequeño cuerpo, aparece él, alto e imponente como siempre, lanzándole una mirada acusadora y desesperada, entreviéndose entre sus iridiscencias azulinas algo parecido a la angustia y unas ganas atroces por devorar todo cuanto se le pusiera al frente. 

Halándola hacia el interior, su ímpetu quedó más que descubierto, para luego cerrar con fuerza la entrada antes abierta. 

Se giró rápidamente, atrapando a su ángel con presteza, declarando con sus movimientos lo solo que se había sentido sin ella, por casi dos horas.   

Akane le contempló sorprendida, ¿acaso él estaba molesto?.

Ranma le contestó, atrayendo más la cara femenina hacia la suya y le clavó por último una mirada devastadora.

-¡¿Dónde estuviste?!...... –reclamó con dulzura contenida 

Las lagunas almendradas de Akane brillaron en éxtasis, al relacionar lo dicho por Ranma y las pautas del pacto : **.......No cuestionamientos........**

-....me tenías preocupado, ¡¡nunca has hecho esto!! –la gravedad de su voz la llenó por completo, y se dejó guiar por el ligero contacto que él le regaló a sus labios.......... luego, volvió a repasar : **.......****No sentimientos, ni confesiones.......... **

-Ingrata.... –susurró él, pegado a los labios de la temblorosa mujer -.......me las pagarás..... –y para dar acento a su amenaza, hundió su desesperación en la boca de ella, transformando su loca urgencia en un beso violento, húmedo, extrayéndole cada pizca de cordura que pudiera traer encima.

Entre ahogados besos, la levantó en vilo, para conducirla hacia la comodidad de aquel hogar, aquel espacio que compartía con ese revoltoso ser cada jueves por la tarde, esa desvergonzada criatura que lo había hecho sufrir por casi dos horas plenas. 

Akane lo supo con pesar, haberlo hecho esperar no fue una idea sana, ahora se debatía entre mantener la sensatez y la irrefutable realidad de alcanzar el clímax más rápido de lo que una vez creyó........ Las cálidas manos del hombre la desvestían con mágica soltura, la envolvían en caricias penetrantes y en el momento menos inesperado volvía a probar la ansiedad de boca de su amante............................. y fue esa tarde, que entre desvaríos y cadencias, ella reconoció cómo la imprudencia de ese individuo le calentó el corazón, pues él, siguiendo una impulsividad, quebrantó casi todas las reglas del acuerdo; ...................... pero ella no diría nada, ella ahora deseaba amarlo y nada más. 

************************************************************************************

**MOURI-NOTAS: Otro proyecto nuevo que me hace muchísima ilusión. Es algo diferente a lo que he hecho antes, así que espero les guste como a mí ^.^. Verán a los personajes como nunca...es decir...no en la típica actitud "Rumiko", además que estarán un poquito.....bueno, bueno, BASTANTE ligeros de ropa.......Sipis, es un fic diferente. Ojalá se entusiasmen leyendo y me pidan cada vez más capítulos. **

**Ya saben, sus reviews son indispensables.....¡¡y claro que me encantaría conocer sus opiniones acerca del fic!!!.... Peticiones están bien recibidas......No esperen algo rutinario, de hecho, todo da vueltas en la trama. **

**Creo que es todo, no quisiera cansarlos de más.**

**Besos!!!**

**Mouri-san       mourisan@yahoo.com **


	2. Él y sus razones

**APRIETA EL ALMA**

 Por Mouri-san 

**CAPÍTULO II **

**"Él y sus razones"**

Dicen que antes de morir las personas piensan de más. La reflexión comienza a formar parte de sus vidas y ésta les ayuda a preparar 'el camino' a la eternidad; así mismo, una serie de reacciones ajenas en el 'futuro difunto' suelen darse, como por ejemplo, la necesidad de buscar redención o como mínimo las disculpas sinceras de aquellos que fueron afectados por su mal proceder. 

Curioso..........porque entonces tener presente el poder de la Muerte obliga a recapacitar, a valorar lo que se tuvo, lo que se perdió, lo que se ha ganado y también lo que se puede llegar a tener en el 'eterno descanso'..........si es que se merece..... 

La existencia sí es complicada y misteriosa ........ ya lo ha comprobado y es por eso que pensaba en ello. Cuando el alma está lista para partir, ella se encarga de hacérselo saber a su portador, y por consiguiente, a los que lo rodean; lo hace de formas insospechadas, ajenas a la personalidad del afectado y aunque todos lo tomen a bien -  como si se tratara de un cambio positivo-, siempre existe 'algo' que dicta la anormalidad de la situación. ¡¡Qué enigma!!..........y lo sorprendente es que hay una constante: la persona que va a dejar este mundo entrega lo mejor de sí en sus últimos instantes. 

Lo volvía a repetir, ya esto lo experimentó en el pasado, con familiares y amigos.............. el problema es que ahora le sucedía a él. 

Se rió por lo bajo al pensar que de seguro se moriría pronto y que esta manía de cavilar por horas interminables era la voz del más allá reclamando su pellejo. 

El inconveniente es el siguiente: que su rebeldía -clavada desde su adolescencia con la intención de nunca abandonarlo- mandaría al carajo ese 'mandato divino' por la simple cuestión de que tenía motivaciones poderosas para quedarse, siendo la más importante, la que justamente yacía a su lado, gozando de un profundo sueño.    

Continuando con la meditación, si sacaba cuentas, venía filosofando o -como dijera Taro- 'Quemando neuronas', desde el año pasado, precisamente al terminarse el otoño, y ese mal se le ha ido acentuando conforme acaba cada jueves.

La sonrisa le abandonó y como rayo enfocó a la hermosa durmiente.

Maldita sea, por lo mismo es que detestaba tener de compañía al silencio. 

"No......no es todo tan malo.....¿cierto?.....¡¡¡¿¿¿cierto Saotome???!!!"; acudía quizás la voz de su conciencia.

Ese era otro punto : CONCIENCIA.............. y caemos en un aspecto interesante.....¡¿cómo saber que esa frecuencia desquiciante es conciencia si antes no daba señales de existir?! 

Sí, es difícil definir lo que se desconoce............ pero se siente......... y el cuerpo parece reconocerlo. 

Pasó uno de sus brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza, sirviéndole de apoyo......El otro restante, preso por la salvaje fémina, empezaba a dormírsele............ ¡¡y qué problema si llegaba a despertarla!!......se veía tan linda, tan tranquila ............................. tan pacífica........

Apretó una carcajada entre los dientes, ¡¡¡es que la niña resultó ser una fierecilla!!!, y en definitiva no quería perturbar su paz, así tendría más oportunidad de contemplar esa ternura especial que la acompaña cada vez que duerme.

La suerte, como si hubiera oído la queja, le favoreció, haciendo que la joven se volteara al otro lado, ofreciéndole de paso una generosa vista de su sedosa espalda. El movimiento le llevó a librarse del hormigueo que ya le iba subiendo por el antebrazo, y respiró aliviado.

Mucho.........mucho mejor........ y la panorámica que amenazaba con pegarse a su pecho le agradaba cada vez más. 

Por inercia, por impulso o por lo que diantres fuera.......rozó con sus yemas la piel de la joya a su derecha. Tenía que tocarla, ¡¡¡era adicción!!!, porque después del primer roce, su cuerpo quedó dolido, urgido a desfallecer....... y debía hacerlo vez tras vez hasta saciarse........ y en cada ocasión era más necesidad......y más locura.....y ya no lograba controlarse porque el sólo hecho de que su tacto junto al de ella propagaran ese calor incinerante lo descolocaba y lo mataba y lo revivía y ya no conocía salida........................... ninguna salida.

Ahora que su amante descansaba, se daba el lujo de mostrar su desesperación azulina. Se embebía de ella, se empapaba en candidez, y toda brizna de emoción se le iba a los ojos............. ¡¡detestables soplones!!, que no hacían nada más que evidenciarlo ante la dueña de sus recién ganados delirios. 

Entre suspiros ahogados alcanzaba acariciarla con lentitud, para no ser estorbo a sus sueños, mucho menos un mal tercio de ellos, porque si resulta normal el anhelar que la mujer de tus afectos te evoque él no lo deseaba, por considerarse alguien más propio de pesadillas.......................y su ángel únicamente merece plácidas ilusiones. 

Hace meses que lo repasaba. Jamás permitiría ser portador del dolor; por nada quería lastimarla, y al parecer, ese era el motivo principal del que se generaban todas sus preocupaciones, porque siempre le valió el sentir de las otras mujeres y tampoco le importó enterarse de cuán mal les hizo dejarlas destruidas................. pero Akane...........no merecía insultos ni desprecio alguno. Tan perfecta, tan esforzada como ninguna; ¡¡y no se precisaban confesiones por parte de su dama!!, porque el sólo penetrar sus pupilas le bastaba, lo mismo que distinguir la lucha impresa en sus manos. Sí, trabajadora............... tan real y respetable. 

¡¡Por todos los cielos que eso le aterraba!!. 

Imaginó que su rostro estaría en penumbra, e imaginó bien. El no confiar en sí mismo le resultaba la peor patraña de la historia. Totalmente risible. ¡¡No confiar en su propio comportamiento!!; absurdo, pero cierto. 

Compartir las escasas horas con esa mujer se definía como la perfección pura, la comunicación entre cuerpos más sublime jamás experimentada, y por supuesto que ya venía considerándolo osado, ¡¡sumamente osado!!..........y lo decía, porque la chiquilla lo dominaba a su antojo, sin ella saberlo. 

Al avanzar los minutos, se prendaba de su inocencia peligrosamente; 

por lo mismo es que tenía atravesado en la cabeza que eso que vivía no era normal, que tratándose de una ilusión palpable, ésta pronto debía concluir, ¡¡y él se catapultaba un experto en romper hechizos o cualquier fantasía impuesta!!. Definitivamente  no era común esto que manipulaba porque ya se apreciaba ajeno a la situación y en cada instante perdía el control de su entorno, y el que probablemente tenía sobre Akane, para hacerse con sutileza parte de ella. 

Conforme pasan las semanas más claridad le llega de golpe y considera mal el tenerla, porque él es un canalla y ligero de corazón........ porque en cualquier momento se toma la libertad de ir tras otra y abandonarla a su suerte. 

¡¡¡¡NO!!!!....... él no puede perjudicarla porque ya forma parte de su alma y le es indispensable. Si se contenta al oírla, ¿cuánto más al sentirla suya y entregada por completo?.

Nocivas contrariedades que ya venían hartándolo. ¡¡¿¿Por qué no conseguía seguir sus días en paz??!!....... Se trataba únicamente de un sencillo pacto, quebrantable al fin y al cabo, y que sólo sirve como diversión...... ¡¡¿¿¿Entonces, qué diablos sucedía???!!....¡¡¿¿Acaso ya no podía visualizar sus acciones como meros juegos de placer??!!.

¡¡¿¿En qué momento dejó atrás su desenfrenada objetividad??!!...... 

Algo seguro, es que debía retornar a su atrevimiento característico, su interés egoísta después de todo, aunque era difícil, puesto que descubrió cuán apetitoso resultaba la satisfacción ajena y cuánto éxtasis le provocaba el instruir a su nívea compañera hacia el goce pleno.  Esto o conducía a niveles impensables de erotismo y terminaba por trasmitírselo a ella, quien contrarrestaba con agrado las disposiciones que tuviera en mente. 

Resultó ser una alumna formidable, y una maestra, también.  

Enérgica, tanto como él la visualizara aquel otoño, en Kobe, cuando por desgracia Hibiki Ryoga la escoltaba. 

La picardía saturó sus gestos, como si gozara de la victoria misma; es que pensar en Hibiki y la preciosidad en su cama le parecía muy gracioso, porque él, Saotome Ranma, supo arrebatar a la que seguramente sería la prometida del desorientado hombre. 

Más expresiones risueñas alojadas en su rostro maduro y más deleite circundando sus manos. 

Proseguía con las caricias y Akane todavía no despertaba. Bien para él, tendría más tiempo para admirarla y llenarse cuanto se le antojara de su figura desnuda.

Fascinante, bastó recordar los efectos que Tendou le provoca para relegar sus culpabilidades internas y toda clase de recriminación.

¡¡Perfecto!!, porque nuevamente tiene paso libre y de seguro que no se detendría. 

Si el tiempo se gasta de cualquier modo, ¡¡¡entonces que el gasto valiera la pena!!!....... y es que con semejante compañía cómo no pensarlo.

Burlarse de las películas, cuyas escenas 'no aptas para menores' involucran más sábanas de la cuenta, le resultaba facilísimo..... ¡¡¡¿¿¿a quién se le ocurría que tener sexo enredado en tela es cómodo???!!!... o al menos excitante....Si  lo primero que estorba es la ropa, ¡¡¿cuánto más el resto de trapos?!!. Buscar la cama para recrearse con las féminas es cosa de asentarse sobre una superficie suave y relativamente cómoda, ¡¡pero no porque las 'frazadas de seda' sean indispensables!!......................... y es que contemplar a 'su' Akane le repetía puntualmente lo que por años viniera pensando acerca del tema.

Ante él, ella se descubría tal cual es...... Perjudicialmente encantadora y embriagante, tanto que bastaba darle una breve ojeada para querer buscar más de lo que le fue imposible captar a simple vista. Es que hurgar en su anatomía le absorbía por horas. 

Dueña es de unas curvas que rayan más la inexperiencia y no esa marcada astucia, lucida con vulgaridad por sus anteriores amantes.

Tendou calza en la categoría de las niñas por su característica ingenuidad y la necesidad innata de aprender. Es una pequeña que se deja persuadir por cuanto le dicen porque todo lo cree, porque no concibe maldad en sus cercanos. ..........Tan adorable y sincera, ya sea con conocidos o extraños. 

Por eso es que lo planteó: hacerla suya era cuestión de paciencia y saber escoger las palabras adecuadas. Una niña es al fin y al cabo fácil de embaucar; sólo un tanto de esfuerzo e insistencia terminaron por favorecerle.

**"¡¡Está bien";** exclamó para sí; **"...ante lo que sea lo admito!!!... jugué sucio, me valí de tretas para convencerla y hasta obligarla a cruzar conmigo más que palabras....................... pero es que también perdí el control". **

Ser parte a escondidas de la dulzura que ella reparte a los que quiere, le hizo entender que codiciaba lo mismo....... Es que debía adueñarse de los abrazos de esa mujer, lo mismo que de su mirar tibio y de la energía chispeante  de su corazón. 

............. y es que anhelar la dicha, ¿es incorrecto?. Admitía su tacañería, hasta la falta de respeto que tuvo con ella al principio, pero también se obligaba a admitir que el arribo de Akane a su casa marcó la diferencia de lo experimentado en su vida.

No alcanza definir los sentimientos y aún así tiene claro que al amanecer jueves, la luz  ensancha su pecho y que al terminar, la luz se extingue.

Está seguro que se complica, porque su interior elige pretenderlo, ¿cierto?.

Como un ciego se desliza sobre la joven, palpando y reconociendo cuanto declive le salga al encuentro.

Sobrelleva estaciones cavando sus ansias en ella, haciéndose los meses cortos cuando apenas él la comenzaba a disfrutar. Probable deducir que el pacto fuera a cansar, sin embargo, los ciclos continúan y el hombre no se aburre de tocarla.  

Apreciar sensaciones nuevas cada vez que la posee, ¿es normal?.

De cierto es que se esfuerza por ser estúpido, ¡¡¿¿plantearse esa pregunta??!!, ¡¿es que acaso olvidó cuántas pasaron por sus armas?!..... no es ya más obvio reconocer que ninguna le hizo temblar como Akane. 

¡¡Y es que esas situaciones lo ponen mal!!...... ¡¡¿¿quién tuvo la facilidad de hacerlo desfallecer en un dos por tres??!!..... NADIE..... 

¡¡¿¿a quién le abrió el alma tan sólo con gestos??!!....A NADIE.... ¡¡¿¿cuándo se rindió por un puñado de sonrisas??!!.... NUNCA....

...... pero aparece esta criatura y todo lo vuelca. 

Es prolongar la majadería, porque Tendou está exenta de comparación. Maquinarla si acaso es ofensa, ¡¡un insulto penado a muerte!!. No ha existido mujer que lo dominara con una dosis fuerte de pureza, porque las que frecuentó desconocían del todo el término; en cambio, su 'violenta princesa' -quien lo ilustra en imagen y espíritu- llegó sin manías encima y en cuestión de minutos lo esclaviza. 

Ignorancia es lo que le circula por las venas, porque si tanto se jactaba de conocer a las mujeres ¡¿qué lo condujo al ridículo, cuando la chica de mirar cálido se entregó a él?!. Quizá el creer que todas fueron sacadas del mismo molde..... ¡¡¡ERROR FATAL!!!.

Hoy se deshacía en las bondades de ella, quien rabiosa le abofeteara en el pasado y le gritara lo poco hombre que era.

Suspiró por el recuerdo.......... ¡¡y suspiraría por más motivos!!..... sin embargo, no sería tan ordinario. 

La necesidad de abrazarla le ganó. Ranma sin soportarlo, tratando de remediar el dolor de su piel, acaparó la pequeña figura, rodeándola por completo; una de sus manos enlazó la de ella............ Un beso desesperado sucumbió en el hombro de la dama.

Entonces reflexionaba que, negarse a tal complemento de inocencia y sensualidad, es pecado.  

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_**__....... ¡¡y!!!!....¿QUE TAL?....¿cumplió sus expectativas?...... eso espero. Sinceramente me emocioné mucho al escribir este capi, en este fic ver a Ranma dócil es algo poco provable, pero son esos momentos en los que está solito y puede dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos; por eso es que digo que este cap me gustó. 

Originalmente era más largo, pero las escenas que vienen no calzan con el tema principal; lo que sigue será publicado en la próxima entrega que se llamará "Nuestros mundos".  

Estoy muy contenta de que el fic les esté gustando. Al día siguiente de publicarlo encontré muchos mails, fantásticos por cierto, que me iluminaron el día....Chicas, sé que saben quienes son, ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!... cada día las tengo presentes y sin mentirles pienso en escribir rápido para alegrarles el día, bueno, eso se intenta. ^^.

Y ahora, no puedo dejar de contestar sus reviews , agradeciendo de antemano a Danae por sus comentarios y a Nem, lo mismo que a Yokito, a Tere^^, Dita, Sofía, Olga, Carmen, Ana Karen y Lima-chan.

**Shakka DV:** bueno queridísima  qué te pareció la continuación.....je,je....y como te hice caso, puse a Ranma a pensar duro...ja,ja....espero te haya gustado.....

**Monica:** Te pegué un sustillo, ¿eh?....Tranquila que Ranmita puede ser un hombre calculador, pero, ¿por cuánto más?..... Espero te haya gustado.

**Ale-chan:** mi niña, no te me sofoques, que aún no viene lo mejor....Y con lo otro que dijiste, pues, que ahora me toca ponerme roja....¡¡GRACIAS!!!...sabes, te voy a escribir pronto que tengo que hablar contigo tendido y bien sueltito..... Ahora dime, qué te pareció este cap....

 **Dita:** pues aquí como te dije por mail, la continuación..ta,ta,ta, tannnnnn, ji,ji....Bueno, me parece que ya era hora, ¿no?. Dime dime....¿¿¿que tal??....bueno, malo, regular....cuéntame...

**SoraIshida11:** Cumplí con la petición , otro cap más para que veas cómo es Ranmita, ja,ja......Me alegra saber que te gusta su caracter, personalmente, a  mí también, siempre quise verlo desenvuelto pero me parece que se me pasó la mano....en fin.... ojalá te haya gustado.

Bueno, sé que estuvo cortito pero el próximo será bastante largo, así que prepárense!!!!!

Besos!!!

**Mouri-san                             mourisan@yahoo.com**

__


	3. Nuestros mundos PARTE 1

**APRIETA EL ALMA**

**Por Mouri-san **

**CAPÍTULO III **

**"Nuestros mundos"(Parte 1)**

* * *

Lentamente el claroscuro de la habitación le daba la bienvenida. El sueño, aún negándose a dejarla, le impedía prestar atención a las caricias circundantes. Lo único que percibía era un vaivén pausado, cálido al extremo, que se enredaba en la parte descubierta de su cuerpo.

¡¡Que dulce sensación!!....

Prudentes latidos enmarcan su conciencia y esa extraordinaria impresión de bienestar la volvía a adormecer..... Arqueó sus labios en señal de agrado, mientras un pequeño murmullo nacido de su garganta anunciaba su pronto despertar.

El hombre a su lado, tiene fuerzas únicamente para atragantarse en cada movimiento revelado por ella; sólo se atiborra de curiosidad al notarla regresar del país de los sueños. Antes no había tenido una oportunidad igual y ahora, más que nunca, lo disfrutaba con ociosidad.

-Al fin decides despertar –habló él – Me tienes aburrido

La leve risilla de la mujer reveló un mensaje curioso, teñido con discreta coquetería y falta de interés; fue como si ella le hubiera dicho que le importaba menos su aburrición. Él abrió exageradamente los ojos, sorprendido por la osadía de su compañera, mientras en su boca se trazaba el gusto de oírla, aunque fuera, burlarse de su estado.

Ya, en todos sus cabales, presenci extasiada como el hombre de mirar claro le mordía sus labios con tanto deleite que pensó morir. Sin pensarlo de más, comentó entre besos:

-Despiertas muy lindo...... –con tono sutil, seguido de su risa nerviosa.

Por supuesto que se trató de un cumplido y él lo supo apreciar.

Si no lo cubrieran las sombras reinantes, ella podría jurar que él se maravilló con su comentario.

¡¡¿Qué más daba si se le salían unas cuantas confidencias?!!, el calor del momento les hacía perder el concepto de lo real, así que los descuidos son válidos. Esto Akane lo reconocía; aprendió a consentirlo estando junto a su 'cretino', porque era un cretino después de todo y un fanfarrón de primera, pero con él, no se silenciaría tan fácil.

Su risa tenue se dejó esparcir por el recinto, nuevamente; es que recalcar las cualidades de su acompañante le hacía infinita gracia.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!....No creo que me vea mal –comentó rápidamente el sujeto de coleta desordenada.

Esa arrogante sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa, sucia y hechizante, tuvo que aparecerse al terminar la frase. ¡¿Por qué le hacía esto?!....¡¿POR QUÉ?!.....pues claro, cómo no, si bastante conocimiento tiene para saber qué medios usar y dominarla a su antojo.....

-Estúpido.... –respondió la joven, al tiempo que se acurrucaba mejor en el abrazo del otro.

El turno de Ranma para reír llegó; y murió cuando depositó su algarabía en el cuello de la mujer, hundiéndose en él ardorosamente. Lo cierto es que su desesperación ya le enloquecían, puesto que ella se rehusaba neciamente a abandonar su somnolencia............. Sí, como siempre, necia y terca.

Disimuladas carcajadas se estrellaron en la pálida piel de la 'doncella' bajo sus fauces. ¡¡Cuánto le fascinaba tenerla doblegada, enajenada por completo a sazón de sus fogosas caricias!!.................... y conforme más la besaba y pegaban sus cuerpos, más entendía, más admitía que se sumergía irremediablemente en fantasías palpables y que su poderío sobre ella era verdadero; porque esa mujer, esa que le permitía cubrirle de afecto, le pertenecía con todas las de ley.

Pertenecerle.................. porque llegó a él indefensa, cubriéndose lo más que podía con su castidad. Pertenecerle, porque esa preciosa criatura se entregó decidida, regalándole su virginal bondad.

La única a la que él podía llamar suya.

.........y ante estos pensamientos más se encendía y más se aferraba de su franca desnudez; lamiendo cuanto rincón descubriera, succionando sin vergüenza cada escondite volátil, para así avasallarla inmisericorde vez tras vez......... una tras otra.

En opuesto a lo anterior, ella observa maravillada la fortaleza impregnada del hombre en cada extremidad. Imposible de pasar desapercibida si ésta se cataloga como excitante énfasis, mismo que obliga a los ojos a dar un recorrido general.

Cual si fuera una estatua de mármol finamente tallada, tratada con esmero, pulida y redondeada en los puntos precisos.........................ese, era él y aún mucho más. Cada músculo resaltado por la tendencia a aguantar el peso, la invitaba a que les tocara.................¡¡¡¡Por todo el Universo junto!!!!, que se le derriten las manos cuando acepta la invitación.

Tanta perfección bajo su piel la abruma; hasta se atrevía a pensar que Miguel Ángel lo daría todo por tener a ese hombre como su modelo........ ese hombre que ahora se aloja sobre ella.

Akane bendijo secretamente al autor de tan magistral obra, después, dejó al depredador adueñarse de su boca.

Con claridad absoluta se repitieron en sus labios las caricias que él antes le proporcionara al cuello, siendo la lengua protagonista y esmerada participante.

Suspira la mujer entre besos, enajenada por la dulce humedad.

Las manos le son inutilizadas por su ardoroso amante. Largos dedos apresan los suyos que son pequeños y espigados. La besa profundamente, arrebatándole el poco aire almacenado. Pulsan sus sienes y la vida se le extingue. Sobre su frágil figura, Ranma la domina.

¡¿Cuál es el precio de tal admisión?!....................

...............El que perciba cuán calcinante es el recorrido del ojiazul por la clavícula, bordeando con los labios los límites de ésta, mientras más se anima a descender y más la retiene entre los brazos.

Las yemas él las comenzó a deslizar, conforme se desplazaba hacia abajo, marcando un sendero cálido en los antebrazos de su rehén.

Devorando cada partícula de ella, se le volvió a encarnar la ausencia por la que pasó el resto de la semana. Saciándose imparcialmente del nácar expuesto, supo que debía aprovecharla, hundirse en ese precioso cuerpo cada vez que se le antojara, porque después vendrían ocho días de cruel separación.

Maldita distancia.................. Distancia que erradica con cada estocada de su tacto.

Continúa el escrutinio, recorriendo y bordeando los níveos hombros. Delicadas líneas enmarcan cada suavidad que palpa, entreteniéndose entre lo etéreo y surreal de los trazos femeninos. Entonces encontraba fácil calificar la experiencia como fantasía.

Deseó intensamente que, si se trataba de ello, no finalizara.

Costaba contenerse siempre que él la tocaba. Si su sola presencia arrincona la sensatez que pueda tener,¿cuánto más sucede, cuando el dueño de sus emociones la hunde en un mar de puro éxtasis?.

Silenciar su garganta se convertía en tarea difícil.

Se mordió los labios y tragó aire de sopetón al sentir la intromisión masculina bordeando sus senos. Sabía lo que seguía.............. lo sabía muy bien.

Aguardaba impaciente el momento en el que el hombre le mordiera los pezones.......................... pero eso no pasó, pues Ranma supo jugar con la zozobra que se traía encima, para así sofocarla más.

¡¡¡¡Macho desgraciado!!!!; pensó; y apretó los puños en frustración, sabiéndose inutilizada a través de sus extremidades.

El tipo seductor poseía el control absoluto; sabiendo esto, tuvo la osadía de pasar por alto la exigencia muda de la mujer, con el fin de mortificarla y encenderla al máximo.

¡¡¡¡Como le gustaba hacerla sufrir!!!!, después de todo la chiquilla también aprendía rápido, y en más de una ocasión a él le tocó perder, quedando a merced de esa criatura angelical en apariencia, porque dejarlo excitado al tope, literalmente atado y sin recursos al alcance para saciarse, es mera acción demoníaca.

El aire caliente pegaba inmisericorde en su abdomen firme. Con la boca entreabierta, él esparcía la brizna hirviente, parecida al vapor. Akane retenía la necesidad de clamar por mucho más.

La expresión afable de la chica se transformaba lentamente en una atiborrada de urgencia, porque ya era demasiado lo que su vientre reclamaba y el culpable de su desdicha desviaba a propósito el recorrido lógico que debería trazar.

¡¡OHHH SIIIIIII!!!!...........ansiaba torturarlo como nunca, dejarlo –si es posible- con las ganas a reventar, para después burlarse abiertamente de él. ¡¡¡Sería la gloria!!!.............. eso, y saborear la derrota de Saotome Ranma sobre la plataforma. Lamentable es que ahora sea a la inversa.

Resopló molesta, moviéndosele parte del flequillo graciosamente.

Aquel que no se había perdido ni una sola reacción de la fémina, rió en silencio, delatando sus ojos satisfacción plena y algarabía incontrolable. Las respuestas de Akane siempre le han fascinado, alegrándolo tremendamente e impulsándolo a dar lo mejor de sí.

Es por eso que, con ese gesto insufrible alojado en la cara, se esmeraba por descontrolarla. La picardía le brotaba por los poros; lo más seguro es que su adorable princesa ya la notara y entendiera que él únicamente jugaba.

Claro que el juego es parte fundamental en el sexo, sino, no estuviera invirtiendo tiempo en ello.

Pellizcó con sus dientes la parte interna del muslo izquierdo. Ella se movió sorprendida, acompañando su sorpresa con un extenso gemido; tal fue la entonación impuesta que el autor de su sobresalto creyó explotar en deseo.

Una cosa era cierta: el sonar tenue de la voz de su mujer lo volvía loco a cada segundo. Como si fuera una melodía dulce y embriagadora, ésta lo arrullaba, arrastrándolo hacia un caudal de pasiones irrefrenables y refrescantes espasmos, trazados desde el final de su espina dorsal.

¡¡¡Que no le hacía sentir esa chiquilla indomable!!!........... esa misma quien enredada en su silueta, se estremecía bajo su tacto, ya sin rastros de pena encima.

Le mordió el otro muslo y tuvo el mismo sobresalto que sufrió anteriormente. Se creyó tonta por no anticipar la acción, porque si hubiera mostrado un poco de dominio, lo más seguro que habría vencido a Ranma en una mínima parte.................... pero vencido........ al fin y al cabo.

El tema de 'vencerlo' era siempre su prioridad; sin embargo, cuando él –con todo su encanto encima- comenz a lamerle la piel, enrumbándose hacia los pliegues de su entrepierna.................... lo olvidó todo.

Olvidó los planes macabros en contra de Saotome, olvidó su orgullo....... hasta su propio nombre.

Eso sí........... no olvidó lo que ese insoportable engendro le hacía a su feminidad, cuando él abarcaba esa parte de su fisonomía con la boca.......... sucumbiéndola totalmente. La imposibilidad de olvidar ese 'pequeñísimo detalle', la condujo a ansiar con más fuerzas que lo que tanto se le repetía en la mente, sucediera.

¡¡¡Que mal es pensar de sobra!!!.

...................porque el espécimen masculino, devorador de deseos, pasó sus labios a penas rozándole la entrepierna y no quiso entrar en detalles.

No falta aclarar que a la mujer ansiosa los pensamientos se le vinieron de golpe al suelo...............no falta decirlo, porque se supone.

-Maldito Saotome –se expresó aturdida, con el calor asediándola a mil.

Ranma y su esquividad, de nuevo, le jugaron sucio.

Por otra parte, el ofendido, encantado con la hazaña cometida, estrelló su casi escandalosa risa en el vientre excitado de Akane, haciéndola enfurecer aún más.

En un rápido movimiento –que la joven no supo precisar- quedó otra vez a la altura de ese rostro angelical, que mostraba más turbación que la de él mismo.

Pensaba que, aún molesta, era hermosa y más hermosa todavía cuando, en plena entrega, a ella se le reparte el carmín entre la boca y las mejillas; así mismo, esos ojitos avellanados que tanto lo iluminan, brillan con la intensidad encarnada de las estrellas.

Magnífica. Espléndida. Dos términos que de repente se le vinieron a la mente al capturarla con la vista.

Ante todo lo embelesado que se hallaba, no debía dejar la lucha rezagada.

-¡¿Tiene la osadía de insultar al dueño de esta casa?!........podría echarla ahora mismo....... –expuso con voz ronca.

Akane tardó en responder, puesto que le era difícil siempre enfrentarse a ese modo de mirar, tan examinador y punzante.

-Si hiciera lo que 'debe' hacer, no me quejaría..... –acotó ella con firmeza.

Otra razón más para estar desquiciado por ella: esa capacidad natural de rebatir sus razones y el valor para afrontarlo.

¡¡Oh, sí!!, se le hincha el pecho al saberla exclusivamente suya.

A pesar de este pensamiento, el juego debía continuar.

Tragó grueso cuando Saotome se acercó más a su rostro; tanto más cuando él la besó con dulzura, para después hablarle pegado a los labios:

-Dígame...... –fue su voraz formalidad-.....¿qué es lo que 'debo' hacer?.

La traslucidez de los ojos masculinos la dejaron sin aliento. Él sin duda se divertía a costa de su timidez, pero al mismo tiempo, esos maravillosos irises le suplicaban por una respuesta que lograra enloquecerlo................una respuesta disfrazada de súplica y completa exigencia.

Ella lo volvió a oír, más asechante que hace segundos atrás, con una temeridad desbordante....... esa misma que tiende a tranquilizar sus sentidos extrañamente.

-¿Qué es lo que 'debo' hacer Tendou?....... –arqueó ligeramente sus labios - ......¿cuál es mi 'deber' con usted?...... –sonrió con suavidad y sostuvo el rostro de la chica entre las manos -.....míreme sin pena y dígame, ¿cuáles son mis 'deberes'?.

El fuego asediándola desde las mejillas, inició su descenso, hiriendo al final su vientre.

Un puñado de cosquillas placenteras la bombardearon, derrotándola ante la perfección del hombre. Entonces se rindió por completo.

La boca se entreabrió, lista para dejar salir las palabras que él tanto pedía y aún en contra de su pudor, las iba a pronunciar..................pero, Ranma se movió, avasallando su cuello, como ya viniera siendo costumbre en él.

La fémina se mordió los labios al sentirlo cerca. Se le cortó la respiración al padecer la presión en el lóbulo de su oreja, seguida de la respiración hirviente del sujeto.

Para Akane, el tiempo se detuvo cuando el murmullo gutural chocó sediento en lo más profundo de su percepción.

-Pídemelo................ –fue la orden precisa.

El tono siseante de su amante la encendió de repente, con esa prisa desquiciante que ya le es inútil controlar.............y se lo iba a decir y se lo iba a repetir hasta el cansancio : que la hiciera suya sin reservas, sin tenerle consideración, porque ella lo ansiaba, lo precisaba................................. sin embargo, su rostro ladeado hizo la diferencia.

Curiosa a morir, quedó atrapada entre las manecillas del reloj sobre la mesilla de noche.

Trató enfocar la visión para entender el significado de las agujas, pero su intento fue inútil y la preocupación borró todo el placer circundante.

-Ranma...... –murmuró, y él buscó sus ojos, recibiendo ella un mirada cariñosa e interesada...... -¿qué.............qué hora es?.

Saotome olvidó toda la dulzura que tenía por entregar, olvidó lo 'emocionado' que estaba, olvidó por qué aún frecuentaba a esa mujer tan impredecible..........

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ DICES??!! –vociferó al instante, incrédulo hasta la médula.

-Ya me escuchaste...... –y lo miró con dureza.

Él sacudió la cabeza sin comprender la situación. Estaba a punto de iniciar otra espléndida y prolongada sesión de sexo ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿y ella le preguntaba la hora??????!!!!!!............

Entonces, el deseo insaciable por torturarla, nació en él; sin embargo, se contuvo. No podía dañarla!!!...... Una chica perfecta NO puede tener un final tan detestable, por más que desinflara las apetencias circundantes.

Ciertamente desconoció el control que llegó a su alcance. Un hombre-cuyas exigencias siempre son atendidas-tiene que hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando, para luego ir en busca de gratificantes recompensas.

Sin dejar su posición, estiró el brazo, en búsqueda de ese insoportable artefacto visualizador del tiempo. Lo tomó con fuerza y lo ojeó.

-Once y quince.....¡¡¿¿contenta??!!

Tendou ignoró el gesto amenazador del sujeto, puesto que la información la inquietó seriamente.

-¡¿Estás seguro?!

Los ojos color mar se achicaron tenebrosamente a manera de respuesta.

-Puede ser que las pilas estén fallando y....

-Once y dieciséis –interrumpió, sin dejar ni un segundo de reclamar, con el ceño fruncido, la falta de delicadeza cometida.

-Debo irme –apenas murmuró y trató de levantarse sin importarle que tuviera encima a alguien quien le doblara en masa.

La reacción obvia se dio, y él con la fuerza del caso se lo impidió, tomándola por los antebrazos.

Entonces ella, sujeta a ambos lados, no logró despegarse del lecho.

-¿Para dónde crees que vas? –habló Ranma entre dientes, porque mejor forma para detener la ira no hay.

Akane abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, para después mostrar molestia como sólo ella sabe.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ CREES IMBÉCIL??!!...tengo que irme, hay personas que me esperan, ¡¿sabes?!.

-¡¿Y ese es mi problema?! –negó con la cabeza, como si él mismo se contestara-...pues no, porque me debes dos horas y me las vas a pagar.

-Descarado... ¡¡no te pagaré nada!!, y me vas soltando, porque TENGO que irme.

Dicho esto, trató de safarse.............. pero todo intento fue inútil.

-Mire Saotome –habló sofocada- mi familia me espera, si no llego a casa se infartan y no bromeo

-Me tiene sin cuidado

El calor...ese insoportable calor que se le sube cuando está a punto de estallar, se presentó de golpe, y fue tanta su cólera y desesperación que cerró los párpados, para evitar tener la imagen del degenerado ese clavada en las pupilas.

Tenía que pensar en algo con rapidez........ una solución que la salvara de la situación.

-por favor Ranma, déjame ir....

Claro, la decencia y cortesía nunca sobran, pero él lo tomó como súplica.

El receptor sonrió con burla, aprovechando que su chica no lo veía....... Es que la señora venganza cuando toca la puerta se le tiene que dejar pasar.

-Dos horas ...... Akane –susurró, complacido por el mal rato que la hacía pasar.

....... y ella se sulfuró, tanto, que casi lanzó chispas.

-DESCONSIDERADO PATAN!!!, me importa un bledo lo que diga, YO ME VOYYYYYY

Lo gracioso fue verla batallar para liberarse de ese pulpo humano. Pataleaba y sus intentos por morder al agresor eran inútiles.

El malandrín de coleta, ante los arrebatos de la mujer, no evitó pensar en una yegua salvaje y terca...... a punto se ser domada..... y la ilustración le agradó tanto que empezó a reír con ganas, mientras continuaba sujetándola.

Las carcajadas fueron en aumento, y con esto, ella disminuía el berrinche, dominada por la curiosidad de percibir a Ranma tan contento.

Se le dibujó la ingenuidad en el rostro, porque la escena no la comprendía. Esa indudable expresión de '¿y a este qué bicho lo pico?', la hacía verse adorable, con un aire de niña que muy rara vez abandona.

Ranma ratificó que carcajearse es un auténtico manjar, más cuando se tienen motivos fuertes..... pero confirmó con más certeza aún, que sólo ella lograba ese efecto en él.

Se echó encima de la pequeña chica, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello............... y sintiendo de nuevo la calidez de esa piel blanca, suspiró sonoramente, desahogándose por completo como si de una liberación se tratara. Imposible también le fue evitar el besar lo que de ella tenía más cerca.

-Ranma –le llamó quedo.............. Él no contestó.

Akane volvió a nombrarle pero parecía que el joven estaba desconectado del todo. Refunfuñó al darse cuenta de su nueva derrota.

Cuando ya se acostumbraba a la resignación, él se levantó levemente, quedando así los perfiles uno frente al otro.

Él capturó los ojos color almendra entre los suyos, acariciándolos sólo con la vista, con tal ternura que ella se obligó a guardar silencio.

Verle así, no sólo le arrebataba el aliento, sino que la hacía entender por qué todavía seguía visitándolo.

La piel áspera se deslizó cuidadosa por las mejillas sonrojadas de aquella por quien se desvive. Hundió los dedos en las finas hebras azuladas, esparciéndolas por la almohada. Le sonrió, mientras se acompañaba por gratos pensamientos al observarla, al tenerla tan cerca. Después, dio libertad a su voz:

-La verdad es que... es muy tarde y por nada quiero dejarte ir sola.

Controló su asombro y esas ganas irrefrenables de colgársele al cuello, besarlo y confesarle cuánto lo amaba.

Únicamente lo contempló con devoción, olvidando el anterior disgusto.

-¡¿Y las dos horas?! –dijo de repente con timidez.

-Me las sigues debiendo –sonrió él en complicidad

-pero....

Las objeciones fueron calladas por una boca sedienta. Ávida practicante que siempre domina en todo, y por supuesto que la testigo de tal verdad encantada se deja llevar y de igual forma entrega y de igual forma aprende.

Finalizado el beso por parte del que lo comenzó, otra parte del asunto quedó develada, precisamente esa en la que un teléfono sale involucrado. Esto le bastó a la chica para entender que mientras duraba el contacto entre labios, Ranma se afianzó para tomar el artefacto en su poder y tenerlo listo para ella.

En silencio lo dio y de la misma forma fue aceptado.

Bonita chuchería, tan bonita como todo lo que hay en el resto de la casa. Bordes plateados, con acabados en negro mate se perdían en las manos de Akane..... y acariciando nerviosamente los botoncillos miró indecisa a su acompañante.

-No te llevaré a tu casa y mucho menos te dejaré ir -agregó él con simpleza.

Inhaló disgustada y casi al tiempo volteó el rostro.

El tipo, amando ese gesto en particular –y se podría decir que disfrutando del trabajo que conlleva contentarla- de nuevo la obligó a mirarle.

-Tienes la costumbre de desparramarte como morsa.

Ella mostró su cara ofendida entre el agarre. Él rió.

-....Hablo en serio, no logré despertarte. Eres peor que....

-¡¡¿¿Que qué???!!!!!.. anda, dilo....ATRÉVETE

Las manos varoniles estrujaron lo que tenían atrapado y los cachetes de la joven terminaron prensados, convirtiéndose la boca en un botoncito carmín, bastante coqueto y gracioso.

-Eres peor que un tronco arrastrado por el río.

La voz de Ranma era muy suave y le gustaba demasiado oírle 'esa entonación', puesto que cierta fuerza aún en lo medido de las palabras se entremezcla y la calidez que desprende definitivamente la seduce; pero la alegoría anterior no la comprendió.

A como pudo, Akane trató de decir que le explicara, ya que sus mejillas apretadas le impedían hablar correctamente.

-Un tronco arrastrado por el río se mueve no por voluntad propia, no reacciona ni trata de salirse de la corriente..... está tan dormido que el agua lo impulsa y él no lo nota.

-Bobo –agregó la mujer claramente, ya libre de la opresión sobre la cara, pero bien que no disimuló el agrado causado por la explicación.

-Si no te hubieras dormido –le tocó la nariz –no estaríamos en estas y mucho menos me reclamarías.

Estrechó los párpados en señal de no haberle gustado lo que acabó de escuchar, pero era tan grande su congoja que prestó más atención al teléfono entre las manos. Luego de observarlo en silencio, habló nerviosa:

-No comprendes..... El problema que se me armará será grande.

Indudablemente no comprendía. Una mujer que a sus veintiséis años estuviera sujeta a su familia era algo 'llamativo' y lo alarmante es el temor exteriorizado que hablaba sobre una sumisión ilimitada, y por que no, hasta de opresión.

Sin darse cuenta, sus facciones tensas despedían cierta inconformidad por la actitud de Akane y aunque lo negara a muerte, un poco de preocupación hacía de las suyas en el gesto.

-Llamas tú o yo...

Ella clavó sus enormes ojos en los de él, alarmada por la disposición. La cristalina turbación de Akane por poco le resquebraja el alma.

-Decide –fue la tajante orden.

Aún así, la joven presionaba temblorosa el aparato inalámbrico.

-No mentiré-musitó, y su acompañante arqueó una ceja.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?!

Airada, Tendou lo observó trazándosele una seriedad exquisita en la cara, digna de retratársele. Respiró hondo, y con la mirada sumergida en la otra azul mar, habló decidida:

-Si llamo, diré con quién estoy, en dónde y el por qué. No miento Saotome, nunca lo hago –suspiró para luego agachar el semblante –Si.... si llamo, estaré en problemas, porque no negaré la condiciones en las que estoy y mi padre....

Quedó en silencio....... ¿para qué hablar de más?, ¡¿acaso que al hombre le importaba su entorno?!.

Si Akane se hubiera animado a mirar a Ranma, se enteraría de su equivocación, porque él sí estaba intranquilo y el silencio parecía aniquilarlo.

La tomó por el cuello, utilizando los pulgares para empujar hacia arriba su perfil. Sonrió ampliamente y con calma se expresó:

-Prometo responder por ti......

Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y el significado que podrían cargar, pero el verla sonreír aliviada fue su recompensa............ y de nuevo lo diría si con tal de eso ella le enseña una vez más cuán bella es la expresión que le define.

Confianza y valor la recubrieron. Apretó con fuerza el teléfono y sonrió impresionada, como no suele hacerlo ante cualquiera, como casi nunca acostumbra hacerlo, al menos no así, tan brillante y afectuosamente como ahora.

Las blanquecinas yemas apenas rozaron las botoncillos suaves, marcando un número que ya bastante conocía.

Unos ojos curiosos, inspeccionaban el andar de aquellos estilizados dedos, memorizando de paso el recorrido que éstos hicieron. La media sonrisa que se le marcó dictó otro triunfo más.

Akane volvió a mirarlo mientras colocaba el auricular en su oreja, siempre siendo acompañada de esa expresión divinamente infantil. Que lástima que su emoción no le tuviera consciente del todo, se hubiera percatado que los gestos de Ranma eran pícaros no por su cercanía y tampoco por estar invadido de atrevidos pensamientos. Comprendería talvez, con un poco de observación, que él se burlaba de su descuido y que –en lo más hondo de su memoria- una serie de dígitos ha sido guarecida celosamente.

La satisfacción pegó duro en el Kempoísta; con mucha más energía al contemplarla..... aguardando la joven a que su llamada fuera contestada.

* * *

Pasos apresurados se oyeron cerca del vestíbulo, deteniéndose de repente......

La joven detuvo la respiración sin animarse a silenciar el molesto timbre del teléfono frente a ella........... y........ ¿si no era la persona a quien esperaba escuchar?.....

-Moshi Moshi familia Tendou.. .. –la voz casi se le quebró al ser tal su fragilidad.

-Kasumi!!!

La aludida soltó aire, si bien un poco aliviada pero no como realmente quiso.

-Yo........bueno......es que.....

-Ah.... Hola hermanita!!!!!! –interrumpió Kasumi, al parecer, con más 'alegría y normalidad' de la debida -.....¿cómo te va con el trabajo?....¿ya lo 'terminaron'?....¿vienes a casa?.....

-qué??......

-ya sabes....Akane..... lo usual.... –continuó- 'ÉL' siempre se preocupa de más, pero yo 's' en donde estás y se lo comuniqué. Otou-san exagera ¡¡hasta 'me pidió ir por ti'!!, pero le expliqué 'que no podía'.....

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre las mujeres. Una por no comprender las oraciones y la otra, por aguardar impaciente la respuesta.

-Otou-san está cerca??..... –preguntó Akane, sabiendo de antemano la afirmación que obtendría.

A la mayor de las Tendo le temblaron las manos. Controlar sus nervios le tomaba cada vez más trabajo.

-Sí.......... ya cenamos..... –fue su disimulada respuesta.

-Kasumi, tranquilízate, me encuentro bien.

-Menos mal –masculló aliviada- ....tener que lidiar con los comerciantes es muy cansado, más cuando les da por regatear.

........y era 'cubiertamente' cierto, Soun Tendo a veces se comporta como el más necio de los negociantes. Disparatado e insistente, sí, realmente insoportable

-Lo siento Kasumi, no quise.....

-Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien....

-Es que lo peor aún no....es decir .... que yo no...no...no llegaré a dormir....

Kasumi se carcajeó como si le hubieran contado un chiste buenísimo, claro, carcajearse a su manera: con cierta clase de elegancia camuflada en la timidez natural que posee.

-Claro!!.....me lo imaginaba...-habló de repente teniendo aún vestigios de la pasada algarabía -..... tantas labores juntas no se pueden acabar en una sola tarde y me dijiste que era para mañana ¿cierto?.......ahhh sí, ahora lo recuerdo.....

La mujer espigada, de rasgos delicados y cabello castaño, no lograba comprender su osadía al mentir con tanto descaro, pero si de ello dependía la vida de su hermana menor, lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario, más teniendo al 'panorama masculino' tan cerca, en otras palabras: Su padre, parecido a un perro ovejero, se diría que disimuladamente requisaba la conversación al tiempo que fumaba su adorada pipa.

-Ahora relájate... –continúo la mujer mayor con su acento maternal- ...descansa y mañana nos vemos aquí a primera hora. No vayas a 'incomodarla' con el desayuno; Sayuri es una buena chica pero eso de estar tanto en casas ajenas es inconveniente....

A esto Soun asintió con la cabeza, Kasumi se mordió levemente los labios y Akane..... pues..... ella, hallaba rara el momento, es que oír la calma y hasta la típica felicidad de su hermana no calzaba con nada y de cierto que su sangre se heló.

-Bue....buenas noches hermana... –dijo de repente -...dale a Otou-san un beso de mi parte...

-Lo haré Akane, hasta mañana ....... ¡¡y gracias por avisar!!.

Colgó el aparato minuciosamente, se echó hacia atrás la coleta -que por lo general le cae de lado- , sonrió a la nada y ya con la cara repleta de exquisita bondad emprendió rumbo a su dormitorio.

Pasó cerca de su padre, éste la llamó. Contestó a cada una de las objeciones dadas por él; dio su opinión con la educación debida, obsequió gráciles sonrisas y un beso de buenas noches.

Volvió a su marcha; subió los escalones tal si los estuviera midiendo pacientemente. Estando en la segunda planta continuó caminando muy despacio, cada vez más despacio......Una carga invisible fatigó sus hombros, las piernas arrastrando piedras gigantescas e imaginarias. No hay nadie más en casa a excepción de ella y su 'generoso' padre, y él por ahora no la veía, así que......... ¿para qué esconder su aflicción?.

Giró el pomo de la puerta. La cerró despacio. Apoyó la espalda en ella, suspiró hondamente y ya sin máscaras encima soltó en llanto, con la amargura circundante y la esperanza quebrantada.

* * *

'Noche infernal' es el título de lo que vivía. Si todo se tratara de una nefasta película, tan barata como el poco esfuerzo de los actores por representarla, estaría bien, regularmente bien; sin embargo, el título de esta experiencia le taladraba brutalmente y no era más que algo teñido de realidad.

La impaciencia manejaba sus articulaciones, movía cada parte de su cuerpo sin tener piedad, sin importarle cuán cansado se hallaba...... ya le dio a su apartamento cinco vueltas y con esta, era la sexta.

Intentó leer algo, planear la clase para la mañana, perder horas frente al ordenador, pero nada le sirvió......

Y la angustia, ¡esa maldita angustia! le engullía el aliento, masticándole, por si fuera peor, su supuesta seguridad.

Si las cosas fueran diferentes y más fáciles........... ¡¡por supuesto que fáciles si éstas se dan como tanto quiere!!.

¿Es tan difícil hacer feliz a alguien?, o mejor aún, ¿¿ser correspondidos??........................ bueno, en ese aspecto no debería preocuparse, de una u otra forma sus sentimientos son retribuidos .......

......................¡¡¡pero no como lo desea!!!.

-¡¡Por todos los cielos!!....¿dónde estás?.... –articuló entre dientes, evitando dejarse llevar por su inestabilidad.

El hombre de corta cabellera se perdía entre los claroscuros de su oficina. No tiene humor para dejarse invadir por la incandescencia de las lámparas, mucho menos para dejar que la imagen portante se refleje sobre los espejos o cualquier superficie pulida. Cuando está así, desquiciado, desconfiado de la nada como un marido enfermo de celos, atontado hasta el más alto de los niveles, es que prefiere escudarse entre sombras para evitar tener presente su catastrófica presencia.

Todavía no comprende porqué son años invertidos en un amor que no florece. Son dos los que se necesitan para que funcione, y eso está listo; hay química -no explosiva pero sí la indispensable-, respeto, camaradería, mucha confianza, cortejo también, un negocio en común por lo tanto un futuro en común.......ahh sí!!!, se tiene la aprobación del padre............pero falta algo, no por su parte, si no por la de ella.

-¿¿Por qué eres tan difícil........?? –murmuró para sí.

Pensarla volvía a impulsarlo a dar vueltas interminables por la cocina, sala, comedor.... en fin, que su preocupación es torturante porque la sabe en un lugar ajeno y no en donde debería estar: en la residencia Tendou.

Según Kasumi, su 'amiga' se quedó donde una compañera. Ahora conoce que no es verdad; inequívoca señal es su agenda abierta de par en par junto al teléfono, lo doloroso del caso y lo que más rabia le da es su necedad por tener en mente ese endemoniado nombre que viene desde hace estaciones torturándolo: Saotome Ranma.....

........y es que es ilógico, ¿qué iba a tener que ver él con 'su Akane' si apenas se hablaron en el torneo en Kobe?, después del evento ellos nunca más se volvieron a encontrar, pero él, siendo testaduro con ganas no existe nadie en el presente quien le quite la idea de que ese asqueroso individuo algo trama en su contra........y es que aún recuerda cómo él se comió viva a su acompañante.

Deseó tenerlo enfrente para desaparecerlo, para dejarlo en ridículo....para.......¡¡¿¿EN QUÉ PENSABA??!!....

-Estoy enloqueciendo....-agitó la cabeza para dejarse caer luego en la lanosa alfombra, situada en el centro de la sala.

Cruzó las piernas, apoyó los codos en ellas y por último, sostuvo entre las manos el rostro. Perdió su sentido en un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

¡¡Desastrosa resignación!!...... nada podía planear o hacer, ningún lugar preciso para buscarla, mucho menos, señales concretas.

Esperar es lo único y darse cuenta de cómo el sol aparece cuando él ni un ojo pegó por toda la noche.........Sí, eso le aguardaba......

-¿¿En dónde estás??........¿¿con quién??.... –volvió a cuestionarse.

Lamentable para Hibiki Ryoga saber que no conocería la respuesta hasta el día siguiente......... terrible y angustiante por igual.

** vvv **

**MOURI-NOTAS: Otro capi más!!!! AL FIN!!!!; soy sincera, estoy disfrutando demasiado hacer este fic, tan sólo espero que les esté gustando y que cada vez quieran leer más. No esperen algo predecible, habrán varias sorpresitas por ahí. **

**Gracias por insistirme tanto en seguir con el fic, también por los comentarios que me dan acerca de él. **

**Estoy muy feliz de la acogida que ha tenido y bueno de las reacciones favorables que éste trabajo ha conllevado, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos por este apoyo tan bonito y gratificante.**

**Dedico este cap a un amigo que quiero muchísimo : para ti Nano **

**mourisanyahoo.com**

**mourisanhotmail.com **

vvv****


	4. Nuestros mundos PARTE 2

**APRIETA****EL ALMA**

**Por Mouri-san**

**CAPITULO IV**

**"Nuestros mundos" (Parte 2)**

* * *

Sorpresivamente despertó. El golpe entre 'letargo' y 'realidad' fue brusco, trayéndola disparatadamente al hoy. 

Con la firme idea de tener encima un probable retraso, se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Tanta precisa arrastró consigo una dolora conclusión al dar su cuerpo contra el piso, siendo las sábanas las enroscadas culpables del desdichado accidente.

Pateó con violencia los trapos enredados para luego incorporarse e ir recogiendo poco a poco sus prendas tiradas por la superficie alfombrada. Se agachaba a cada paso amontonando en sus manos la ropa que ,entre la masculina, reconocía como la suya.

Algo faltaba....

Irguió la espalda, quedando pensativa ante la amplia habitación.

**_"¿Dónde está?";_** se preguntó por lo bajo al tiempo que inspeccionaba los alrededores con ojos sagaces.

Una lucecilla pareció prendérsele cuando divisó otra parte de su vestimenta al lado opuesto de la recámara.

Corrió hasta ella. Inclinó el cuerpo. El cabello enmarañado se le fue para adelante... y haló fuerte lo que le pertenecía.

El resultado entre el halar enérgico y una tercera fuerza oponiéndose al movimiento llevaron a sus rodillas a flaquear.

Miró sorprendida hacia arriba, entonces reconoció que 'la tercera fuerza' tenía nombre y apellido.

**-¡¡¿Me permitirías juntar.....**

El hombre interrumpió la airada objeción al tomarla por los hombros y enderezarla en segundos, sin inmutarse por ser él quien ultrajara con su pie lo que la mujer demandaba.

**-Después** –respondió tranquilo aún sabiendo que ella estaba molesta por ser quien evitara finalizar la tarea.

La giró a medias y con el dedo le indicó a dónde es que debía dirigirse.

Akane miraba atenta la puerta cerrada del baño, de ese aposento espacioso tan privado y excitante por igual. Sufrió de escalofríos, quizás, por culpa de los recuerdos.

**-¿Qué esperas?** –replicó el hombre sin comprender el mutismo de su acompañante.

Agitó negativamente la cabeza. **–Nada, pero es que...** –olfateó el aire- **...algo huele a estar ¡¿quemándose?!.**

**-¡¡DEMONIOS!!**

Lo vio salir corriendo, lo más seguro, hacia la cocina... **_"¡¿Acaso es que está haciendo el desayuno?!";_** se divirtió ante lo que podría ser evidente. Encogió los hombros y ya ingresaba al lugar señalado por Ranma cuando de nuevo, algo agitado por la carrera, reapareció de pronto. Recostándose en el marco, sonrió a medias y dedicó las palabras que antes no pudo decir:

**-Todo lo que necesitas está ah** –se echó para atrás el mantel de cocina ya listo para marcharse, en eso, recordó agregar – **Siéntete en casa. **

¡Magnífica invitación!, pero bien sabía Tendou que tomárselo a pecho le traería graves consecuencias. Aún así, asintió agradecida; Ranma respondió por igual el gesto y se fue por el camino antes trazado.

La chica respiró profundamente antes de atravesar el umbral que bien la introduciría a aquel sitio tan franco, tan varonil.... tan él.

* * *

Es benevolente la primavera. Innecesario es que se acompañe por el calor del sol, ya que por sí misma entrega generosa ese resplandor a vida, precisamente ese que brota de nuevo desde las mismas entrañas de la tierra. 

Hace el rocío sus travesuras. Como perfume fresco se esparce por el aire, ondeando desinteresado, pegando en el follaje por entero.

Yacen pasivas las aguas de los estanques. Las hojas se mecen despacio, marcando una sinuosa danza que va rayando lo dulce y lo efímero.

Soun Tendou, deleitado por la armonía natural, no puede más que desviarse entre pensamientos con tinte a 'fututo' y rachas fugaces con sabor a 'pasado'.

Por otro lado, es decir, desde la vista que ofrece uno de los pasillos, Kasumi observa lo que podría llamarse 'la meditación matutina' de su padre.

Debía marchar hacia la cocina para empezar sus quehaceres, sin embargo, quedó atrapada ante la visión de naturaleza con ganas de emerger...... y es que fue en ese instante en el que se le cruzó la figura de aquel hombre en apariencia vulnerable.

A veces, por más que se esforzara, no lo comprendía. Era una total caja de sorpresas, una que es dominada únicamente por las manos de la más pequeña de las hermanas.

Al pensarla dirigió la mirada hacia el diminuto reloj en su muñeca. Un ruego silencioso adornó los párpados recién cerrados. Esperanzada pedía para que su 'niña Akane' llegara pronto y es que, ante cualquier situación, en definitiva que no deseaba volver a mentir.

Descubrió los ojos, teniendo en mente el proseguir con las tareas.

Apresurando el paso, ingresó en la cocina. Amarró despacio las cintas del delantal alrededor de la cintura. Una ojeada a la alacena y de nuevo se dijo que hoy también debería utilizar la imaginación para recrear un suculento desayuno. Las compras nuevamente se atrasaron debido a la 'apretada' situación por la que se pasa.

Suspiró y ahogó con una sonrisa la zozobra.

Otro sobresalto nacido de repente, como si proviniera de la nada, y por centésima ocasión quedaba preocupada preguntándose _¿qué noticias le traería el día?_. Tan sólo aguarda buenas nuevas, porque una cosa era cierta: no soportaría pasar casi 24 horas, admitiendo que su corazón pende de una cuerda.

Regañó la inseguridad que se le iba hilando. Desenredó las imágenes negativas para dar paso a la confianza. ¡¡Eso era!!, no se dejaría vencer, lucharía ante la propia inseguridad y se declararía triunfadora.

Hoy recibiría agradables noticias, bastante favorables. Su espíritu florecería otra vez, como lo hacía la vegetación afuera.

Iluminándosele la expresión, inició la rutina doméstica. **"Sí";** se decía; **"Hoy todo brillará."**

* * *

Cuando la urgencia apremia no queda espacio para la demora. 

De un lado a otro –y sabiéndose con el tiempo a su favor- recogía cuanto necesitaba para acomodarlo en el maletín. La carpeta, con las tareas programadas, la introdujo en uno de los compartimentos, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber cambiado las alocadas voces de su mente por una rutina bastante divertida para sus alumnos.

Le gusta instruir y la facilidad que descubrió en sí mismo para ello le ensancha el pecho. Es profesor y su sueldo es razonable, pero es una ganancia incomparable con la que obtiene al notarse guía de los chicos.

Distingue que le admiran y que él, en lo propio, los admira por igual. Es como verse reflejado en cada uno de ellos, tal vez es por esa razón que tanto se esmera por entregar lo mejor de sí, claro, que también está la otra parte de la historia en donde queda al descubierto su entrega 'para' y 'por' ella.... .....Ella, Akane Tendou, la 'niña de sus ojos'.

Compartir con esa mujer el trabajo es el mejor de los galardones. Es una fortuna el que ambos hayan sido asignados a enseñar en la misma prefectura y en la misma institución.

Y es que sonreía porque en este asunto no se entremezclaba la suerte, ni los vaticinios; sólo la acción del destino es la que domina.

¡¡Por cierto!!, después de la angustia encarnada ayer, ¿por qué se percibía tan contento y motivado en esta mañana?...simple..... porque la vería, porque se corresponderían una vez más en las labores, en los entrenamientos y en los descansos. Sí, tampoco negaba que ella pasó la noche lejos de su reconfortable hogar, pero luego habría tiempo de sobra para conversar y averiguar los hechos que la obligaron a hacer tal cosa. Jamás Akane hubiera realizado tal disparate a no ser que en verdad fuera forzada a ello.

De todos modos, ¡¿cómo maquinar algo malo?!, si su amiga es una dulzura, una chica buena y su moral es sólida, por lo tanto: _¡¡¡fuera preocupación!!!. _

Se cruzó la mochila, introdujo el móvil en el pequeño estuche de ésta y agarró en un movimiento vivaz las llaves............. sólo un detallito faltaba: asegurarse de su felicidad y confianza plena, lo que lo llevó a asomarse en el espejo del vestíbulo. Afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza lo que observó, como si se dijera que estaba impecable, enfatizando así su seguridad.

Algo muy en el interior le decía que los planes se realizarían a la perfección.

Con un semblante de auténtico triunfador salió del apartamento. ¡¿Su destino?!: _La residencia Tendou._

* * *

Resbalan las gotas por la piel, siguiendo un recorrido indiscriminado. Abarcan todo, mojan las sendas tonificadas y ahogan los calores innecesarios. 

El agua posee la dicha de acariciarla esta vez, ¡el paso libre se le ha dado!.

Líquido dividido en partículas pequeñas es lo que corona la generosa desnudez femenina, tal si fueran diminutos diamantes adheridos naturalmente a la piel. Unos se aferran celosamente, otros se deslizan hasta topar con el final de su consistencia.

Anteriormente había optado por el cubículo de hidromasaje, esa caseta cerrada con incontables aspersores encajados en las paredes, y al parecer esa fue la decisión más sabia tomada hasta el momento.

La energía de los chorros rebotando impetuosos sobre el cuerpo le ofrecieron la relajación muscular más sabrosa e indescriptible; casi se aventura a aceptar que pidió a gritos un resultado así, y ya que lo había obtenido, estaba satisfecha........ Por eso es que ahora –_aún dentro de la ducha portante-_ dejaba fluir, a modo de vestigios, el agua restante que la cubría como muestra de aún estar saboreando el buen resultado de la operación mecanizada.

Resopló extasiada e incomprensiblemente comparó dos lugares: el 'onsen' de su casa y el extenso cuarto en el que ahora se hallaba, mismo del que no puede negar que ha disfrutado mucho.

El color carmesí de repente le coloreó las mejillas y el ardor sobrante retumbó en la cabeza.

**_"¡Detente Akane!",_** se reprendió.

Corre la 'cortina' cristalizada y eso anuncia ser el preludio de la sensatez. Pisa las toallas desperdigadas sobre el piso y todavía con más razón se sabe en el presente.

Estira el brazo, más algodón secándola y después la figura es envuelta en esa textura absorbente con olor a limpio, con olor a pertenencia masculina.

Desenreda lentamente el corto cabello con los dedos, pasando éstos por la nuca para estancarse luego en los hombros. Los apretó fuerte.... ¡Que loco todo esto que vivía!.

Fue conduciéndose a paso lento hasta toparse con el borde de los lavabos.

La silueta se le reflejó borrosa en el espejo. Sin dudarlo, removió el vaho pegado a éste con la palma. De repente, los segundos parecieron congelarla a modo de hechizo.

Inmóvil y en compañía de su doble, Akane se preguntaba si todo por lo que pasaba era verdadero.

Desvió el brillo acristalado de sus ojos para posarlo sobre el fino soporte de la grifería.

Entre dientes una risa osó probar el escape y una de sus cejas traviesas se enarcó: _la idea de registrar cada gabinete de pronto la concibió perfecta. _

¡Que manera más propia para conocer al habitante de aquella casa!.

Las puertas empotradas mostraban una sobriedad acristalada de exquisito corte; un aspecto contemporáneo que bien facilita la movilidad y a la vez deja un amplio espacio para transitar.

La hermosa joven pensó al segundo en los interiores minimalistas que Ukyo tanto le enseña en las revistas.

Una expresión afable le adornó cuando, sin querer, hizo la comparación entre el afamado Kempoísta y los detalles arquitectónicos vanguardistas. Es divertido, ¡Ranma siempre va adelante en todo!.

En seguida, se animó a abrir el primer 'espejo', ese mismo que está justo arriba de los grifos.

Hileras ordenadas de lociones, espuma para afeitar y jabones perfumados eran la compañía de varios cepillos de dientes, unas cuantas cajas de dentífrico y enjuague bucal.

Lo cerró con sumo cuidado. ¡Gracias al cielo que nada rechinaba!.

El segundo y tercer estante fueron inspeccionados en conjunto, permitiéndole a la curiosa mujer que les viera las vísceras, mismas que comprendían de velas e incienso aromático, cristales efervescentes para los largos baños termales y los jabones líquidos en juego con los aromas de las esencias en aceite. Al lado, en otro compartimiento, una montañita ordenada de paños negros en pequeña escala, sí, los mismísimos afortunados de disfrutar directamente los beneficios de la aromaterapia.

Al finalizar el 'control' pertinente pensó que el cuarto 'espejo' contendría medicamentos básicos y por supuesto que no se tragaría la duda.

Los gráciles dedos abrieron paso nuevamente a la curiosidad, topándose con lo que ya adivinaba: analgésicos comunes, tabletas para la acidez, otros medicamentos irreconocibles y un aparatito parecido a una diminuta calculadora.

Tomó esto último con la intención de verificar su uso, pero por más que lo meditó, no comprendió el empleo exacto del mismo.

Continuó el escrutinio: Cajas con más pastillas, un estuche en cuyo interior yacían bien quietecitas varias prescripciones ininteligibles y una bolsa repleta de jeringas.

Akane frunció el ceño y en ese lapso, ante ella, aparecieron varias botellitas, cada una con su respectiva etiqueta.

Leyó despacio.......

Los ojos se le abrieron en shock por lo inverosímil del asunto. Rápidamente analizó por segunda ocasión el dispositivito antes anónimo..... Entonces los puntos tuvieron relación....

**-¡¿Acaso eres diabético?! **

A la velocidad del rayo dejó cada cosa en su lugar, quedando la acción investigativa en el olvido.

Decidió que era hora de continuar alistándose y abandonó la blanca ambientación.

Ingresando a la recámara, batallaba con sus incesantes preguntas, de la misma manera en la que intentó callarlas; y fue en ese momento -_en el que ensimismada por el asunto_- no se percató de que el culpable de su nueva inquietud se dirigía hacia ella en lo que sería un movimiento sigiloso.

* * *

La amplia y bien formada sonrisa de aquel caballero fue el saludo matinal que recibió de frente, al abrir el portón principal. 

La espigada mujer no dudó en contestar con la misma intensidad, siendo acompañada por cierto sentimiento de alivio y opresión a la vez.

Dejó el paso libre para que la visita ingresara a sus anchas, después de todo –y en un grado característicamente emotivo- también pertenece a la familia.

Él estrechó las manos femeninas en lo que sería su típico saludo para con ella. Kasumi, por su parte, adora ese gesto en particular, especialmente porque le asegura un alivio inmediato para sus inestables emociones, ¡o mejor aún!, lo define como ese soporte invisible tan necesario para combatir las pruebas venideras........ y es que Hibiki Ryoga es un ángel, un amigo incondicional y un auténtico hermano.

Siguieron ambos por el camino obvio, pero antes de ingresar a la casa, el hombre la detuvo con la mirada.

Comprendiendo la interrogante a través de los ojos verdosos del visitante, Kasumi aminoró la sonrisa para luego apartar el rostro.

**-Lo siento Ryoga, ha de ser mi culpa. Debí exigirle su regreso ayer** –aclaró con marcada culpabilidad.

**-Hablaré con ella después** –concilió- **Si pasó la noche afuera es porque se trató de algo importante.**

Se animó a descubrirle nuevamente, agradeciendo con otra de sus apacibles sonrisas el interceder por ella con Akane.

**-Desayunas con nosotros?**

**-¡Claro!** –fue la respuesta casual del muchacho.

La joven ama de casa se desvaneció en sus pasos mientras el esforzado profesor de Educación Física permanecía de pie, rastreando el aire como fiera embravecida, tratando de percibir alguna señal de su compañera.

* * *

Si hiciera alusión a lo diestra que es para encausar las repentinas emociones, ciertamente mentiría. Una farsa es preponderar que el poder de su auto convencimiento sea capaz de compartimentar cada fracción que él deja esparcida en el aire, expresamente por medios de palabras o esos enloquecedores gestos que bien sabe lo hacen más atractivo. 

Aún se le dificulta dividirse las actividades: por un lado, intenta masticar los bocados que va introduciéndose mientras que por otra parte resiste alocadamente los choques eléctricos que le da la camisa que la cubre. Éstos dos antecedentes pesadamente se entremezclan, causando que el barullo interno se transforme en un castigo del infierno mismo.

Son decenas de ideas las que le cruzan al tiempo que las muelas siguen triturando despacio lo que se les ofrece.

Dos bandos son los que colisionan: _El primero_ enfrenta la realidad de que el desayuno es sabroso... ¡y eso que fue preparado por un hombre!, en especial, ¡ESE HOMBRE!. _El segundo_, se debate entre seguir degustando los manjares matutinos, poniendo en ello todos sus sentidos O dejarse llevar por el arrebatador aroma impregnado en la prenda masculina que osa abrazarse a su piel.

¿Por qué es difícil apartar los acontecimientos?: porque ambos hablan de perfección, esa que es abrumadora puesto que se conoce en todo el sentido de la palabra de dónde proviene........ porque se conoce la fuente de la que emana.

Pausadamente levantó la mirada con el objetivo de divisarlo y cuando lo hizo se dejó arrastrar por los recuerdos que los escasos segundos transcurridos le regalaron, valiéndose de que el tipo tenía sus ojos océano clavados en los platos que lavaba.

Recordó entonces cuando él –_sigiloso_- llegó a su lado y de un único tirón le arrebatara el paño con el que envolvía su desnudez.

Volvió a su mente por igual cuando en el acto se volteó furibunda y él le apresó la cintura en lo que sería una jugada ágil, rápida y en cierto grado, vehemente.

La voz ronca del captor se había dejado escuchar avisando que el desayuno estaba listo, pegando cálida en el cuello, moviendo tal si fuera una caricia el cabello semi seco.

Conforme la bestia trataba de devorarle las pupilas, iba sintiendo cómo un par de manos hirvientes se desplazaban desde sus muñecas, vistiendo de paso la piel con lo que después se enteraría era una camisa de seda roja.

Sin creerlo del todo, se maravilló de que él no tocara más allá de lo permitido y también le gustó el hecho de que en ningún instante osara ver su natural apariencia o insistiera en ello. El hombre se mantuvo firme, siempre observándola fijamente mientras la cubría con algo de ropa.

Indudablemente sintió escalofríos porque la tensión entre los dos era palpable, casi se podría enredar en los dedos.

En aquella estancia, no dudaba de que ambos lejos de estar tranquilos en sus respectivas ropas lo único que deseaban era tironearlas, rasgarlas, deshacerlas por completo; sin embargo, había amanecido siendo viernes y no se podía cambiar algo al respecto. Son personas de palabra y jamás incumplirían una pauta a excepción de que hubiera algún acuerdo reciente.

Cuando su amante instó en que debía seguirlo hacia la cocina se planteó una pregunta instantánea: _¿Por qué le hacía caso en todo_?, para luego derivar en más preguntas del mismo calibre.

....... y en mucho tiempo, esa fue la primera vez en la que resistió a seguir una orden al instante. Aguardó un breve lapso, mientras se acomodaba mejor la camisa y esperaba a que la respiración se le acompasara....... después le siguió.

Acercándose a la mesa recién servida, vio su sitio puesto frente a él. Se comió mucho y se charló poco, lo que generó espacios silenciosos en los que cada aroma empezó a confundirla. Por una parte el olor a comida recién hecha y por otra, la cítrica fragancia que la envolvía.

Un caos total...... y el resto transcurrió entre pensamientos y reflexiones que la atontaban por el simple hecho de saberse acorralada entre EL DEBER y EL NO DEBER.

El resto es sabido ya.

Regresó de su retrospectiva para colmarse con la visión tonificada de su anfitrión, cuando éste acomodaba el poco desorden cerca de la estufa.

¡Que exquisita visión!. Imaginarlo hacendoso le pegó de lleno....ja...¡y eso que en un pasado reciente le pareció absurdo!, pero en esto tenía varias opciones: _Una_, aceptar que es un comportamiento más que toma para seducir y convencer a sus citas de cuán buen partido es. _Dos_, que es alguien quien gusta del orden, de la limpieza y de lo bonitas que se ven las cosas en su respectivo lugar. _O tres_, retornar a la opción uno.

Sea cual sea la percepción que se tenga, por nada del mundo rechazará la realidad de que se ve sumamente comestible, y vasta que uno de sus músculos se tense para caer en la tentación.

Las mejillas de la chica fueron encendiéndose...... Rayos, rayos..... esos ideas tenía que desaparecerlas.....¡¿pero cómo?!, si la apenas ajustada camiseta evidenciaba perfectamente las depresiones tonificadas por más que tratara de ocultarlas, recalcando un fuerte contraste entre la amplia espalda y la estrecha cintura. No habían restos de tela que pudieran esconder los brazos de su ardua inspección y ella fascinada se perdió en la contextura de ellos porque parecían haber sido cincelados con esmero.

El pantalón de algodón en un tono gris oscuro caía libremente, marcando lo justo, sin dejar partes a la imaginación y para finalizar el conjunto, como le es costumbre, lucía sus pies descalzos.

Es curioso pero, todavía se avergüenza un poco cuando lo ve desnudo y en cambio, él parece disfrutar cuando tiene la oportunidad de observarla sin prenda alguna encima.

**_"¡Calma Akane!";_** quiso reprenderse; **_"...si caminas por senderos peligrosos no hallarás la salida"._**

A fuerza de voluntad, continuó con la vista pegada sobre la fisonomía masculina, sabiendo que es un total riego porque en cualquier segundo él podría voltear y pescarla en el acto.

Contemplándolo se percató que él –_cuando le indicó la puerta del baño-_ ya se encontraba listo...... lo más seguro es que se levantara más temprano que ella. ¡A propósito!, ¿por cuánto tiempo permaneció dormida?, su sueño fue tan profundo y pesado que le pareció el vívido transcurso de un abrir y cerrar de ojos o tal vez una breve exhalación.

Continuó degustando secretamente los ángulos de Saotome con lentitud, como nunca antes. Por primera ocasión se atrevió a ir más allá de lo que descubre en el lecho, tanto así, que supo –_sin necesidad de aviso_- que estaba conociendo territorios privados y que a la vez ella iba formando parte de ellos.

Agachó el rostro sin creerse una pizca de lo anterior. Es para burlarse de sí misma.... ¡¡¿Saotome presentándole una parte más de su mundo?!!..... sinceramente NO lo concebía porque ¿qué necesidad tiene de enseñarle sus costumbres?, ni que fuera tan importante para él.

Esa faceta de 'tipo ordenado y excelente chef' sumado a generoso anfitrión, tenía que ser una actitud común que tiene con las mujeres con las que sale... ¡una careta! que le sirve para seducir a cualquiera......... y ella, es una dentro de la lista.

¿Qué diferencia hay si con todas es igual?: caballeroso, atento, cordial, amable..... ¿Cuál diferencia?..... NINGUNA.....Se convierte Tendou Akane en otra más, en otra que usa las sábanas y las almohadas, en otra que se quita el sudor en la ducha, en otra que se pone sus camisas y prueba su comida.

**_"Eres estúpida";_** concluyó al tiempo que dejaba los palillos al lado de los cuencos vacíos.

**OOO**

Había permanecido en absoluto silencio, ¡una verdadera lástima! pues deseaba oírla, decir algo más que _'Está sabroso'_ o _'Gracias'._

Tampoco hizo lo propio por inducirla al diálogo ya que intuyó que ella prefería mantenerse callada.

Era risible, pero aún en ese estado le parecía agradable y el mismo mutismo en el que cayeron por igual lo disfrutaba. Se sintió acompañado por alguien quien realmente lo aprecia, y hasta cierto grado, lo quiere. En ese caso debe haber algo recíproco porque la relación silencio-paz sólo se da cuando se comparte con personas queridas, amadas.

¡Pero que tonterías maquinaba!, simplemente Akane es una mujer agradable, punto, y eso es sinónimo de pasarla bien, de ser ella una compañía agradable...... como ninguna otra....

**_"¡Y vamos con lo mismo!";_** pensó fastidiado.

La verdad, es mejor desprenderse por un rato de las palabras.

Prosiguió afanado con la limpieza y cuando finalizó, chocó con la imagen de una adorable chica, arropada en una camisa china de color rojo, con la mirada perdida y los labios apretados.

**-¿Terminaste?** –señaló los cuencos de cerámica.

**-Sí.**

La escueta respuesta le dejó un sabor amargo y ni qué se diga de la expresión neutra que le dedicaron, luego la escuchó decir:

**-Gracias por tus atenciones** – se levantó del asiento- **Ahora con tu permiso debo alistarme, ya es tarde** –e hizo una corta reverencia.

Pasmado por el acto femenino, casi se va de espaldas y en la duela de la cocina sus pies parecieron petrificarse.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?. Vez tras vez le daba vueltas a lo recién acontecido sin hallar explicación coherente o la mínima pista de vincularlo directamente con la estrépita reacción de la mujer.

Continuó hurgando, retrocediendo en zancadas mentales para lograr el entendimiento, pero siempre arribaba al punto de partida: _¿qué sucedió aquí?; ¿qué hice?; ¿la ofendí?; ¿dije algo indebido?.......pero ¿en qué momento si ni siquiera hablé?._

...y es que era una razón importantísima: durante unos veinticinco minutos el intercambio verbal fue nulo.

**_"Esa chica es loca..."_** –sonrió- **_"...ja, 'los típicos humores del mes'..."_** –encogió los hombros y después se enrumbó hacia su dormitorio.

Atravesando a pasos cortos el umbral miró tal si intentara enmarcar los movimientos de la mujer dentro de sus pupilas. Ignoró por qué ella tenía tanta prisa en marcharse, aún había tiempo de sobra.

La agraciada visita del jueves se puso los jeans a modo de saltitos, recogió de la cama la blusa negra de algodón para después abotonarla a medias, correr al otro extremo y tomar la chaqueta beige de un material parecido al cuero, correr de nuevo, agacharse, juntar algo, ponérselo en la muñeca derecha, levantarse, cerrarse la cremallera del pantalón, seguir corriendo.....

**-Akane** –llamó suavemente

...Mirarlo de reojo, seguir corriendo, meterse al baño....

**-Akane** –subió el tono

...salir del baño, ponerse los calcetines, resoplar por la carrera...

**-Akane...**

**-¿Sí?** –se irguió, mostrando en cada mano su calzado.

**- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan histérica?, no llegarás tarde a ningún lado. **

**-¡Claro!** –sonrió sarcástica **-¿y eso a qué se deberá?**

-**Te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa** –detuvo su hablar al observarla con la cara algo descompuesta **-¡¿Qué?!, no es problema.**

Juraría que ella era catatónica. La inmovilidad en su cuerpo contrastó a la perfección con el trajín anterior y la boquita entreabierta le impedía a él continuar con el diálogo porque creyó que esos labiecitos tan carnosos tenían algo que decir........ pero no. La joven cerró la boca, aspiró fuerte y le pasó al lado a toda prisa.

**-hey,** -la siguió- **te dije que puedo....**

**-ya...** –lo cortó y se giro a medias cuando se detuvo, encontrándose ambos entre la cocina y la sala.

Ranma suspiró, las más duras pruebas de paciencia las vive junto a ella.

Algo cansado le preguntó: **-¿Qué se te perdió?** –y nuevamente se tuvo que tragar el silencio porque no le dieron respuesta.

No sabía si interpretar lo ocurrido como falta de educación o simplemente como un desorden hormonal.

**-¿Serías tan amable de responderme al menos una vez?**- retumbó su voz por el lugar, al tiempo que la observaba agacharse junto al sofá.

**-¿Haz visto mi móvil? **

Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos; ya poco importaba que ella notara su completa inconformidad o que leyera de sus ojos que la estúpida situación de estar hablando solo le iba agriando el ánimo.

Akane de súbito pareció comprender el contexto, intuyendo que metía la pata muy ¡muy adentro!.

**-Mira, no es necesario que me lleves a casa, así como vine puedo irme. Tengo medios ,sabes**- y señaló sus piernas.

**-Si eso ya lo sé** –la miró sin evitar mostrar un tanto de malicia.

**-Entonces, ayúdame y deja de perseguirme, no debo demorarme más.**

**-¡Cielos Akane!, nadie te persigue** –sonrió –**sé que eso quisieras pero te lo quedo debiendo, de hecho no me place.**

Recibió una expresión espeluznante, casi podría asegurar que ella dictaba su muerte y de seguro que eso lo impulsó a seguir.

**-Además, también tengo trabajo y no se me antoja que me atrasen.**

**-¡Perfecto!-**acotó ella, dejando que la insensatez le inyectara ira- **porque tampoco quiero una sanción.**

Los humores por ambas partes se teñían de ese sarcasmo violento, tan propio en los dos.

Si fuera por el alto y fornido hombre pasaría la mañana entera enredado en una discusión, no había problema ya que podría disfrutarla si conseguía el control pleno de la misma; pero la perspectiva resultaba algo distinta porque el resentimiento que le provocara la indiferencia de Akane empezaba a corroerle.

Engullía la figura femenina con rabia. Saberse deliberadamente ignorado hacía que su orgullo hirviera en porcentajes incalculables.

Ella revolvía los almohadones tratando de hallar lo que catalogara como _'la inservible cosa'_. Él quieto, sembrado prácticamente en el piso, no dice ni aporta nada, tan sólo mira a su amante enloquecer al saber perdido el diminuto aparato.

Talvez –pensaba – si Akane hubiera sido amable él en ningún segundo dudaría en ayudarle. ¡¡Fue impertinente con él!!, perfecto, porque ahora más que nunca ni le echaría un dedo, ni la llevaría a su casa. Estuvo ansioso por finalizar el encuentro de una manera decente, pero lo visto a la tonta esa le gusta que la traten rudo.

**-Se hace tarde **–aport

Tendou se detuvo en seco, arrugó la nariz y se le arquearon las cejas peligrosamente. ¡Desgraciado Saotome!.... ¡¿es que ahora se hacía el ciego?!...

**-Antes tengo que...**

**-¿Y? –**la interrumpió- **no** **es mi culpa que sea desordenada.**

**-¡Disculpe señor!- **imputó furiosa- **no fui yo la desesperada por quitar y tirar por ahí la ropa.**

Esta vez fue el golpe para Ranma. Primero, es él quien no se avergüenza por expresar lo que siente ¡¿y resulta que para la 'princesita' eso está mal y sin mediarlo mucho se lo tira en la cara después de haberlo disfrutado?!....... Se sintió mareado, rechazado, pisoteado. Nunca lo habían humillado. Nunca una chica a la mañana siguiente despertaba con ganas de atacarlo. Nunca se le agradeció tan míseramente.

**-Entiende** –se atravesó la voz conciliadora de Akane, cortando sus pensamientos- **agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí....y cada una de tus atenciones pero ni deseo pelear ni se me antoja retrasarme** –aguardó por la contestación, pero el dueño de la residencia siguió tan imperturbable que eso la obstinó **-¡BIEN!**

Pudo notar los ojos de la joven retorcerse en señal de darle igual si respondía o no. Tiene presente que 'los agradecimientos' son falsos, que éstos carecen de cordialidad.....y son una completa mentira. Detestó la falta de delicadeza en ella.

**-OK... Me da igual si quieres que sea amable contigo o si quieres lo contrario** –dijo él indiferente- **ya alguien con sentido común sabrá ser decente y agradecer las atenciones debidamente....**

Tragó grueso y la boca quiso secársele debido a la impresión. Saotome la ofendía casi de forma elegante....¡¡de acuerdo!!, el jueguito se terminaba ya porque ella no lo seguiría y de ésta saldría con la cabeza en alto.

**-Estás olvidando que es un pacto Ranma. El hecho de que esté aquí siendo Viernes lo está quebrantando y es mejor cortar la visita en lugar de alargarla.**

**-¡¡¡ES UNA EXCUSA BARATA!!!**- estalló, haciéndola saltar **-¡¿Me crees estúpido?!. Te es más fácil disfrazarte con eso del pacto a tener que comportarte con decencia y delicadeza. Tu rudeza te opaca Akane, te hace poco atractiva y eso castra a cualquiera. Esa agresividad en tus reacciones asquea, ¡¡MALDITA SEA NIÑA!!, aquí nadie te está atacando.**

....pero se equivocó profundamente porque su regaño bien pasaba por agresión y la cabecita de la chica lo interpretó así. Tanto más, ella no iba a callarse y a aceptar esa sarta de tonterías porque después de todo tiene dignidad y sabe cómo defenderse. Era hora de implantar su nombre:

**-Si tan detestable le soy.... entonces, el trato se termina hoy mismo**- y la calma en la frase desfiguró en pálida agonía al receptor.

**-¡¿Qué dices?!..¿eres tonta?, sabes que ESE no es el punto y que no es el momento de irse por la tangente. **

**-De acuerdo Ranma. Queda clarísimo que NO DEBES PRETENDER que me comporte como las otras con las que te revuelcas, ¡¡porque YO soy distinta!!......No soy sanguijuela. **

La rabia proyectada llegó al punto de dejarlo sin habla. De repente los vocablos eran escasos e ignoró cómo responder a tal arrebato.

Intentó acercársele...Quizás el jugar al ofendido resultaba ser un error. Estiró su brazo para ir en busca del de ella, y cuando la iba a tocar:

-**Ni se te ocurra, no tengo humor para soportarte.**

Eso lo congeló y le comprimió lo que podría calificar como corazón.

**-Vaya!!!, al menos en eso concuerdo** –añadió en su defensa, herido hasta la médula.

**-Eres un cretino si intentas obligarme a actuar como una mujer descerebrada o coqueta para subirte el ego ¡¡PORQUE NO SOY DE ESAS!! Y nunca lo sería por alguien** –lo encaró furiosa- **mucho menos, por ti.**

Akane se hallaba a milímetros de él, perfectamente podía agarrarla a la fuerza y ahogarla en un beso. Le circula por las venas la desesperación al tener esas ganas de hacerla suya ahí mismo, a como fuera. ¡¡A la porra el pacto!!... y todo lo demás.

Le ciñó la cintura con fuerza desmedida, pegándosela al torso. Contempló cómo los ojitos avellanados se cristalizaban en auténtica furia, en una endemoniadamente loca.

**-¡Suéltame! –**ordenó. El hombre no tuvo intención de obedecer **-¡DIJE QU...**

**-CÁLLATE!!!...... ¿cuál es tu afán por estropearlo todo, eh? **–disfrutó en silencio la desesperada reacción de Tendou -**¿crees que gritando, pataleando o golpeando obtendrás la libertad que quieres?** –la apretó más y ella se retorció entre el agarre –**Si intentaras ser sutil y pedírmelo con delicadeza no tendríamos que llegar a estas alturas. **

**-D – I- J - E ... que me soltaras** –apretó rabiosa sus dientes.

**-Pídelo con decencia....... l i n d a....**

Hirvió y estalló el ánimo en Akane, especialmente con ese 'l i n d a' que sonó tan depravado y sucio. ¡¡Como detestó a Saotome!!

**-SUELTAME MALDITO IMBÉCIL** –gritó completamente fuera de control, logrando liberarse del agarre de Ranma al empujarlo con brusquedad.

Su actuación fue retardada y por ello la fémina ahora permanecía fuera de su alcance.

Respirando a borbotones intentaba aguantarse las ganas para no gritarle ni ofender más de la cuenta.... pero siendo realistas, él nunca fue bueno para guardarse las frustraciones.

Percibió cuando la pequeña chica alzó del suelo pulido lo que tanto buscó, se lo introdujo en la chaqueta y pasó a su lado como si él no existiera. Su sangre revienta en plena ebullición....Debía hablar, despedirse de su amante:

**-Tus actitudes son estúpidas, Akane** –elevó su voz, tal si lo proclamara.

El silencio zumbó alrededor . Luego arribó la brutal respuesta:

**-Opino lo mismo de las suyas, Saotome.**

La disputa concluyó con el portazo típico, a modo de fondo.

Defraudado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no soportando la idea de que la 'fierecilla' se robó una parte de él.... porque indudablemente ahora se enteraba de que 'algo' le faltaba.

* * *

Pudo asegurar que eran quince minutos los transcurridos. 

Desde que pisó el último escalón de la residencia Saotome, su ritmo de carrera se disparó a niveles que ignoró poseer. Impulsada por el coraje no previó ni cuantificó la calidad de sus pasos, tan sólo se dejaba guiar por lo que sentía, por todas esas emociones que le estallaban salvajemente, una tras otra.

Se maldecía, se injuriaba porque no tenía que atesorar esos desastrosos motivos que la hacían sentirse atraída por un tipo tan egoísta y tan petulante.

Continúa hiriendo el asfalto con cada zancada porque la furia no disminuye. Corre a un ritmo bestial, devastador...... porque reconoce que a su casa debe arribar tranquila _-o al menos lo más que se pudiera_- y la única vía para vaciar la locura es esa.

Si midiera la prontitud diría que ésta es equivalente a tres cuadras más.

La respiración agitada; el eco que deja en la acera; las miradas desaprobatorias al notar cómo una bella criatura se lanza a la conquista de la velocidad ........ es todo esto el conjunto que compone Akane Tendou al traspasar a los transeúntes mañaneros. La señalan y se asustan al topársela porque ignoran la angustia que la obliga a sobrevolar los metros entre calles y cruces peatonales. La observan de mala gana porque bien ella podría ser una ladrona o una prófuga de la ley.

Si tan sólo el mundo que le rodea supiera que corre así gracias a un hombrecillo despiadado, a lo mejor enmudecería.

Una cuadra, una única vuelta por dar y claramente divisaría el acceso principal de su hogar.

Ahora los movimientos se hacen lentos. Ahora –_que está a punto de saborear la meta-_ es cuando lo inusual se estampa de frente y lastimosamente no se le puede ignorar: _Akane enseña una sonrisa a punta de esfuerzo y contesta el saludo cordial que le han dedicado._ Camina a paso regular y nunca se detiene; lo importante es terminar el intercambio verbal con su vecina, por más escaso que sea.

De su chaqueta saca apresuradamente las llaves, éstas se retuercen entre sus manos temblorosas. Tratar de abrirse paso cuando un par de detestables ojos se le clavan en la espalda no es tarea fácil.

El cerrojo es forzado y éste cede. La agitada respiración palmea el pecho y retumba furioso en el interior. Se atraviesa el umbral y de nuevo se cierra la puerta.

La chica tratando de mantener a raya su agitada expresión, apoya la frente sobre el portón de madera. Respira una, dos, tres veces a bocanadas casi indecentes. Jamás creyó que pudiera recorrer tanta distancia en diecisiete minutos; no es que fuera imposible, pero por lo general, debe hacerse a la idea de que utilizar el monorriel cada jueves es efectivo.

Lista y sosegada al fin, voltea decidida a dar los buenos días a la familia.

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!... Una mirada turbia, sagaz e impetuosa reclama con silencioso fulgor una juiciosa explicación. Es verdosa la bienvenida y sesgada la sonrisa que le acompaña.

Los efectos la condujeron a una explícita conclusión: Ryoga demandaba una inmediata respuesta, una muy franca, y lo terrible del caso es que ella no tenía las agallas suficientes para expresarla.

* * *

Las ocasiones en las que se recuerda un 'suceso' en específico, es precisamente cuando éste ha dejado una profunda huella, sea para bien o para mal. 

La huella, en este caso, marcó duramente la superficie _–denominada aquí 'deseo', el más salvaje y ardiente 'deseo'_- atreviéndose de por sí a deshacer expectativas, a desbordar planes y a frustrar apetencias.

Los resultados fueron en aquel momento desastrosos, siendo lo peor que todavía los residuos luchan por llamar la atención y terminan conduciendo al 'afectado' hacia un mar de cavilaciones ya del todo innecesarias.

Como es sabido, los '¿por qué?' sin respuesta revolotean sobre la cabeza y las soluciones que 'pudieron llegar a ser' se disuelven ante los aleteos interrogativos.

Al menos de esta vivencia sacó una muy interesante conclusión: _los relojes son nocivos y en sus marcadores hay veneno._ ¡¡Que mas decir al respecto!!, si fue herido de gravedad por ellos ya entrada la noche, cuando el cambio de días se dio a las cero horas y durante el transcurso de la madrugada; pero lo más nefasto, lo más molesto del ataque resultó ser el destierro obligatorio hacia tierras lejanas, frías y solitarias, comúnmente llamadas sofás o sillones, escójase el término que se prefiera.

Entonces, teniendo un corazón valiente, se aferró a la libertad, combatiendo fieramente contra la maniática orden........ algo que lo condujo sin miramientos a instalarse de nuevo en su propiedad, aunque fuera acogido únicamente por un futón.

En aquel pasado oscuro, se valió de todas las fuerzas contenidas para mascullar entre dientes lo injusta que era la vida y con mucha más razón, ¡lo injusta que fue ESA DESPRECIABLE MUJER al apoderarse de SU cama y NO darle ni siquiera una esquinita!.

**-Tonta marimacho-** murmuró el ojiazul ya centrado en el presente, teniendo en cuenta que debía mantener un poco la compostura debido al lugar en donde se halla.....

......La oficina en su dojo no es que estuviera a la intemperie pero sí está cercada por delgadas divisiones que suelen ser un tanto indiscretas y también, por más que se tratara de un amplio mezanine en cualquier instante alguien subía y lo atrapaba en pleno soliloquio...Así que, se recurre a la mesura.

Muy bien, no hay que desviarse del tema.....

Tenía años, ¡¡décadas!! de no usar 'ese' futón, lo que le sumó otra incomodidad: _El detestable olorcito a guardado, ese que se le metió hasta el tabique nasal._

El contraste del lugar fue tan notorio que de sólo presenciarlo la furia comenzó a burbujear. Él de pie, arrastrando precariamente un 'puf' hasta colocarlo donde antes estaba el maloliente resguardo, con el cansancio guindando de los hombros y la terrible frustración de saberse lejos del cuerpo femenino. Ella, desparramada sobre SU colchón, teniendo una agradable cita con Morfeo, literalmente roncando y feliz, porque descansaba a las mil maravillas.

En resumen: _la noche lo embaucó y los planes para aprovecharla cayeron pesados al suelo. _

Luego, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de empezar, nuevas posibilidades de reanudar el contacto corporal.

Las ganas de entregar lo mejor salen a relucir con las actitudes y la cortesía; sin embargo, un engrane se rehusó a girar e imperceptiblemente las reacciones en cadena se dieron para estropear la mañana.

En lo personal defiende su postura, pero no acepta que lo dicho por completo fuera inteligente. Se sintió despreciado y ofendido, guiándolo su instinto a dañar de igual forma a como le dañaran....pero eso no es lo correcto y nunca lo será.

Insólito es que las palabras se articulen para elaborar frases hirientes, tanto más el conocer que no se ganó nada sino lo contrario.

Ahora lo que reconoce como agallas se le van tiñendo de vergüenza y el 'perdón' que desea pedir se rehúsa a dar la cara, con mucho más énfasis al recordar que él mismo se decía que Akane no se merece ni el mínimo insulto.

Siempre hace lo mismo: primero el ego se le infla y pareciera que la cabeza también. Segundo, es incapaz de conectar la lengua con la razón. Tercero, el sentimiento egoísta que lo hace querer estar bien a costa de emociones ajenas surge, sin importarle cuán insensible y crudo puede llegar a ser.

La conciencia lo llamó canalla y le hizo el favor de mostrarle otra vez la imagen de la chica violenta al cerrar rabiosa la puerta principal, a modo de despedida.

Entonces la soledad se apoderó del lugar y también de su alma.

Saotome Ranma iba enredándose lentamente en auto reproches, culpabilidades, dudas y raros temores, para después dar espacio a esa vocecilla cantarina que le recuerda su incapacidad de transformarse en una persona confiable...... Pero esto duró poco, puesto que hubo una gran interrupción.

Con los ojos cansados miró en dirección a la puerta. Taro, mostrando una enigmática sonrisa lo saluda como le es costumbre:

**-Oye pedazo de animal, los alumnos esperan. **

'Eso' él ya lo tenía presente, por tanto no le eran gratos los recordatorios **-¿Puedes comenzar sin mí?-** giró en su silla para mirarle - ...** aún me faltan por corregir estas listas.**

Taro muy a su manera, una bastante peculiar, inició una serie de gestos que evidenciaban algo de molestia debido a la reciente aparición de la famosa 'filosofía economista' de Ranma.

**-Ya te lo he dicho–**resopló, reclinándose luego en la pared cercana -**'contrata una secretaria'**

La fría objeción que recibió el autor de dicha propuesta, paró en seco los posibles consejos a seguir. Casi diría que su compañero gritaba un ¡¡NO, MAS MUJERES NOOO!! y lo recién concebido en su mente calzó con la oración siguiente:

**-Es innecesario contratar una secretaria. **

Ranma dejó de observarle para continuar digitando en la portátil. El otro, algo aburrido por la vaguedad recibida, exclamó:

**-¡Que corto de visión eres!...¡Podrías sacar partida doble!.**

Si bien lo vió venir, no supo cómo tomarlo. Atinó a lamerse los labios –_que tenía ya secos_- y a echarse hacia atrás, pegando fuerte contra el respaldar de la silla.

El silencio recién ganado en el lugar mostraba claramente el carácter airado de Saotome...

**-¿Se te ofrecía algo más?**-volvió a fulminarlo con los ojos.

**-S** –pasando por alto la amenaza, Taro contestó a la ligera; continuó **-..hay que dar una clase.**

Un tosco suspiro fue la contestación **–Bajo en unos minutos-** después de todo Pantimedias NO iba a separarlo de su actual labor; sin embargo, el insolente tipito permanecía en pie, todavía reclinado en la pared... **-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!.... **

**-Tienes unas ojeras espantosas-** sonrió Taro entre dientes- **A tu edad difícilmente se pueda resolver el 'desperfecto'.**

¡Fenomenal!, ¡que bella cosa!.......Ahora éste cascarudo le recordaba que precisamente no es un jovencito en pleno desarrollo. ¡¿Qué hay de malo en cargar treinta y dos años!?, que él supiera no ha sido ofensa para nadie, ni para sí mismo.

**-¡¿Pues tú también padeces de ese mal!**! –no escatimó en recalcárselo.

**-Cierto, pero estoy feliz al fin de cuentas.**

**-Tal vez porque mi noche fue de todo menos placentera.**

El hombre de cabellera castaña y estilizado porte, halló la oportunidad formidable para fastidiar a su 'intocable' colega. Sinceramente, se levantó de muy buen humor y eso ameritaba una celebración:

**-¡¿Problemas con 'tu chica'?-** entrecerró los párpados, divertidísimo ante la escandalizada reacción del hombre sentado, casi fundido en el asiento giratorio.

**-¡No tengo chica!-**le oyó decir casi a rastras; por supuesto que no le creyó en absoluto y tampoco hizo lo propio por evitar que su rostro lo indicara. De repente, la voz hinchada del 'afectado' se escuchó, causando un efecto similar al de una tormenta eléctrica:

**-......Lo que tengo, estimado amigo, es una neurótica que se apega a lo que dice la porquería de reloj. ¿Puedes creer que se rehusó a que durmiera junto a ella?.**

Las finas facciones de Pantsuto totalmente deformadas, declararon una sorpresa absoluta:

**-¡¿Dormir?! **–estaba muyyy confuso

**-Dormir no dormir, ¿cuál es la diferencia?.**

**-No conecto..**

Exasperado, Ranma tensó los dedos y empezó a moverlos tal si estuviera intentando despegarlos. El tono en su voz aumentó:

**-Desde que dieron las doce... ¡no me dejó acercármele porque era VIERNES!.**

Le fue inevitable carcajearse. Tal aseveración _–además de ser graciosísima- _propinaba una apariencia patética a Ranma; él lucía abatido, consumido por el desaire recibido., y es que no cualquier chica le provoca un efecto así.

**-Ahh, comprendo** –continuó el antes receptor, sosegándose a medias**-...Estoy obligado a decirle que se ha topado con una mujer honorable.**

**-El pacto debe modificarse**-lanzó Ranma de golpe, como si hubiera pasado por alto lo anterior.

¡No, pues!, Taro pensó que su atolondrado compañero alcanzaba en los niveles más altos de idiotez.

**-¡Genial!** –sonrió irónico **–Algo así como el Régimen Constitucional, que se renueva dependiendo de las exigencias de la Nación.**

**-Taro, ¡púdrete!.**

**-Tranquilo, aún para que eso pase falta bastante **–dirigió sus pasos hacia el campo vacío frente al escritorio del 'Jefe', para luego acomodarse a sus anchas. Prosiguió **–Entonces hablamos de honor....mmmm....interesante, has chocado contra tu propia muralla.**

¡Oh sí!, ¡¿para qué están los amigos!!, sino para recordar al otro sus faltas y ofrecer apoyo, así se halla fácil la solución...... y en este rubro, Pantsuto Taro es siempre tannnn solidario.

Ranma ya conoce cuán enervante suele ser Pantimedias, pero últimamente lo había borrado de su disco duro. Cada instante en el que cree disfrutar de paz y carecer de cualquier tipo de presiones, aparece el hombre de rasgos afilados con miles de recordatorios. En el presente, comprende que su socio goza y se muere por interpretar el prodigioso papel de 'conciencia'.

**-'Pantimedias', te agradecería infinitamente que cambiáramos de tema** – lo ahora importante era salir de terrenos falseados, pero de nuevo aparecía la profunda entonación de Taro para echarle en cara que ya se trataba de una pelea perdida.

**-Imposible** –lo miró agitar negativamente la cabeza y arquear los labios en lo que sería una muestra indiscutible de travesura- **Tu honor Ranma, vuelve a estar en juego y en el aire percibo un olor a 'promesa pendiente', más que existe de por medio un 'pacto'.**

**-¡¿Qué diantres ocurre?** –cuestionó preocupado...Acaso, ¿Taro le recriminaba?.

**-Nada de importancia...... solo que ayer.... recibí una llamadita especial.**

El aparente interés del castaño iba preocupándole sobremanera; los atributos de éste se tornaban más felinos de lo que suelen ser, señal inequívoca de que cierta molestia le carcomía. Ya observándolo en ese estado de risible serenidad, bien se atrevía a meditar que lo por venir le hincharía el hígado como nunca.

**-¿Qué quería?**

Encogió Taro los hombros al escuchar aquella elocuencia a ultratumba... –**lo de siempre: conocer tu 'estado'.**

**-¡¡Espiar, dirás!!**

**-Para mí es lo mismo Ranma, ¿qué diferencia?.**

El tipo de digna estampa tragó lentamente los gestos aturdidos de aquel a quien considera su hermano, tratando de interpretarlos al pie de la letra. Comprendió al indagar en las pupilas gris azuladas que una mezcla de cansancio y temor se diluía entre ellas. Ranma le escondía celosamente un detalle que consideró hasta peligroso de meditar, tanto, que prefirió aguardar las palabras de él:

**-¿Y?... ¿le hablaste de Akane?**

Correcto. Se imaginó una oración parecida.

**-Hizo sus típicas preguntas.... ¡No me mires mal!, aquí no hay nada que ocultar. Ella sabe que los rumores no lo son tanto y de que tus jugarretas con las demás están a la orden del día..... pero está un poquito recelosa porque con Tendou te has extendido, te has encaprichado con ella por mucho tiempo.**

**-Perra –**se levantó bruscamente de su ya no tan cómodo asiento, para después alegar con fiereza **-¡¡como si ella no practicara lo mismo!!.**

**-'Eso', está de más discutirlo, ambos lo sabemos** –miró cómo su interlocutor se apartaba del escritorio, posándose frente a una de las ventanas de la oficina, fijando su atención sobre el enorme grupo de hombres practicando unas cuantas katas.

Taro suspiró y se lanzó al ataque con inflexiones desaprobatorias **–El asunto Ranma, es que sobre tu cabeza recae el precio del honor estés o no con alguien... pero tranquilízate, tienes tiempo de sobra para pasarla bien con Tendou.**

**-¡¡¿¿y luego??!!** –lo encaró furioso-** ¡¿la tiro como trapo sucio?!.**

**-Pregunto: ¿el pacto incluye sentimientos o alguna clase de responsabilidad?** –recibió el silencio por respuesta **–por tanto, las preocupaciones son innecesarias, así que, ¡¡no se te ocurra la grandiosa idea de 'renovar' el pacto!! porque te ahorcarás. Entiendo que ambos son de honor, ¿cierto?...¡¡magnífico!! porque los reclamos no se harán...¿cuál es el problema?.**

Saotome aprisionó su cabello, revolviéndolo de paso. Aspiró con fuerzas, llenando los pulmones casi a reventar, luego fue soltando el aire a un ritmo pesado.

Las palabras de Taro empezaban a martillar desesperadas, una tras otra...... _"¿Por qué la rata inmunda de repente hablaba coherencias?"._

Evitó mirarle, no era prescindible, ya conoce a su colega lo suficiente para saber qué tipo de gestos son los que hace.

**-Sabes!!-** lo escuchó decir con renovados ánimos- **sería sano que volvieras a tu antigua rutina, hace tanto que no sueltas a Tendou que yo me he quedado sin compañero de juerga. Anda**- trató de sonar convincente- **mujeres nunca faltarán.**

_"Hugh, como si eso importara";_ meditó Saotome mientras trataba _-a como mejor podía-_ posar su atención en el ambiente de compañerismo que se armaba sobre el tatami.

**-¡¡Cabrón!!** –oyó refunfuñar al castaño- **¡¡Si te estás involucrando sentimentalmente con ESA chica, es mejor que vayas pensando en terminar el dichoso 'trato'!!. Es preferible acabar el asunto y cada quien por su lado, porque si continúas con esto te pasearás en nuestras vidas...**

**-¡¡Nuestras!!** –abrió los ojos de sopetón, como si le hubieran insultado lo más preciado.

**-Tú caes y me arrastras..... tan claro como el agua.... y comprenderás que NO deseo caer.**

¡Un momentito!... la conversación se salía de rumbo, ¿qué mal podría ocasionar su pacto con Akane?, que Saotome recordara Taro no se veía afectado en esto. Cruzó sus brazos, tomando una postura de genuino disgusto.

**-De acuerdo Ranma** –por lo que descubría, iba a tener que refrescarle la memoria - **La estúpida promesa que hiciste nos dio a cambio este dojo, ¡perfecto!, eso está bien, PERO cobró por igual su precio INCLUYENDO el mío al posar mi confianza en ti** –el aludido enarcó las cejas en signo de incredulidad. Taro resopló molesto- **Si te vas a atrever a quebrantar la promesa avísame con tiempo para buscar** **otro dojo y enfrentarme al costo de limpiar mi nombre, porque ya te lo dije: NO pienso caer contigo...**

Es ridículo para el tipo de larga coleta y rasgos endurecidos el gastar fuerzas reclamando lo anterior ; cierto que lo dicho por Taro fue un aguijonazo profundo, ¡hasta le enchiló el humor!, pero de cualquier forma el otro tenía gran parte de la razón y maldita sea que se la daba... aunque le estaba costando su estabilidad emocional.

Nada agregaría en su defensa, de ésta no se ocultaría..... ni tampoco de las venideras, porque como lo dijo su socio: _"la promesa cobró su precio",_ y lo sigue cobrando. Tarde o temprano asumirá la responsabilidad y su honor seguirá tan intachable como siempre; sin embargo, ¿por qué concibe perturbadora la opción de terminar con Akane?, al fin y al cabo algún día estará obligado a hacerlo.

Dejó de observar al sujeto junto al escritor para retornar a la inspección de sus pupilos desde lo alto, en aquel mezanine. Segundos después volvió a escuchar a Taro, esta vez, desde la puerta principal:

**-Hablé con los diseñadores, hoy quieren reunirse con nosotros para discutir lo de la remodelación... será una cuestión informal, ¿te parece?. **

Tuvo pereza de contestar. Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto que declaraba su completa aprobación. **–Bajo en seguida** –fue la corta frase que ligeramente dedicó.

* * *

El silbato se dejó oír hace diez minutos, dictando el término de la clase. Vestigios de la pasada orden quedan expuestos gracias al eco producido por los balones al rebotar éstos en la cancha, mientras son recogidos por unos cuantos alumnos. 

Risas juguetonas entre los voluntarios chocan en las paredes del monstruoso gimnasio al tiempo que continúan con la labor.

La profesora –_guiada por la energía de sus chicos-_ ríe y bromea junto a ellos.

**-¡¡LISTOO!!** –fue la exclamación enérgica que Akane recibió.

**-Bien, ahora a las regaderas.**

La suave orden se acogió con agrado, acatándose al instante.

Akane quedaba sólo en compañía de aquella enorme edificación y de la caja con los balones recién colectados.

Las facciones se contrajeron en una grácil mueca cuando recordó las voces chillonas y cambiantes de los adolescentes al despedirse de ella. Aún manteniendo el afable gesto, cerró los párpados, colocó las manos cercando su cadera y se echó hacia atrás con el fin de desaparecer la tensión alojada en la espalda. Giró por último el cuello para después pensar que una breve caminata antes de iniciar la siguiente clase le sentaría de maravilla.

No le tomó mucho tiempo atravesar el área verde antecesora de la otra a la que deseaba llegar. Los frondosos árboles que lindan la desértica cancha de tennis reciben amigables a la joven profesora, y ella acepta la grata bienvenida al sentarse entre ellos. Cualquiera al verla diría que se encuentra lista para iniciar una larga plática con la Tierra y todos sus elementos.

El pasto bajo sus piernas -_cubiertas de algodón y spandex_- apenas logra refrescarla gracias a la leve humedad que yace sobre la superficie. Ella logra sonreír impulsada por esto ya que la preocupación por su vestimenta es mínima; como todo lo que siempre viste es tan versátil y deportivo no le es incómodo que un poco de rocío trate de herir su segunda piel.

**_"Tan práctica como siempre, ¿no Akane?";_** se preguntó con cierto tonito irónico.

Respiró hondo, irguió la espalda y la pose adquirida perfectamente podría ingresarla a una larga y gratificante sesión de meditación, pero desistió al rato puesto que al cabo de minutos iniciaría otra clase...... junto al Profesor Hibiki.

-**Ryoga **– mencionó por lo bajo.

Extraño sería si aceptara que se siente apenada por preocuparlo, ¿verdad?, pero lo cierto es que sí. Insólitamente se percibe hipócrita, mentirosa, imprudente y algo 'infiel' al respecto....... ¿y esto por qué?..... con seguridad no lo sabe ni lo comprende, sin embargo, concibe que está pagándole mal el exceso de atenciones que él le da....... ¡¡Y por otra acongojante parte!! están las actitudes de Ranma que la confunden y hacen que cada partícula de sana cordura se retuerza.

¿Porqué a esta altura de la vida se complica?. JA, cuando ya lo tenía todo planeado y seguro ¡¡a buena hora acepta aquella aberrante proposición!! Ahhhh y no se puede excluir la majadería de Nabiki por meter argumentos a favor del convencimiento; indudablemente a su hermana le dio un SI rotundo porque jamás en la vida evadiría un reto.

......¡¡¡Y vaya reto el que aceptó!!!, si es que no puede ser más impulsiva y eso, es una completa desgracia.

Irremediablemente la pequeña mujer de trazos entre firmes y frágiles trae a colación la inesperada discusión con 'aquel tipo' a temprana hora.

¡RAYOS!, aún no consigue sacarse del pecho lo que se le estancó cuando abandonó la residencia de Saotome. ¿Sería ese escozor culpabilidad o solo una auto-reprimenda?....... Si únicamente en este asunto ella se concibiera segura, serían los términos muy distintos.

Expulsó el aire por la boca, despacio, medido. Al menos posee control absoluto en su respiración. Sí, es gracioso, tan gracioso como admitir que talvez Ranma 'en algo' tenga razón.

Entonces un enorme peso recae sobre el concepto 'feminidad', en especial, la suya. Basta fijarse en el espejo para notar la ausencia de ella y la mala interpretación que le da a la palabra. Una completa lástima...¡¡su condición de mujer es una absurda, completa y patética lástima!! Y lo que más daña es la incapacidad natural para lucirla.

'Delicadeza', oh noble término estropeado por sus afamadas actitudes toscas, que si bien trata de controlarlas y reducirlas al mínimo se las arreglan para salir a la luz en los momentos inapropiados, echándolo todo a perder.

Su ser es una 'calamidad' que quede claro, y se vino a dar cuenta hasta ahora, ¡cuando el destino le puso enfrente a un perfecto desconocido!.

¡Cielos!, es preocupante puesto que halla algo de lógica recordar la extrema vigilancia de su padre y relacionarla con las consecuencias que ésta ha traído: el permanecer constantemente a la defensiva, siendo una reacción normal, especialmente cuando experimenta miedo o se siente acorralada por algo desconocido.

Con el alma guindando y la autoestima pisoteada, Tendou Akane se identifica tal si fuera una fierecilla salvaje, desubicada porque está terriblemente lejos de su guarida.

**_"Me sacaron a la fuerza de mi refugio, ¡¿y no sé qué hacer?!";_** acurrucó la cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas, tratando de ocultar la inseguridad.....¡y para rematarla!, Saotome no coopera mucho...

¡¿Qué necesidad tuvo de recordar su falta de feminidad?!, eso ella lo sabe, ¡y de memoria!, así que no faltan los recordatorios.

Ahora, otro asuntito: Si tanto él se atrevió a reclamar 'lo poco delicado de su comportamiento', entonces, ¿por qué diantres no acaba con el 'trato' y se consigue a otra que le diga SI a cuanto a él se le ocurra?......¡¡¡¿¿¿EH???!!!.

Es injusto y egoísta.

Jamás logrará impactar al hombre porque por sí sola es torpe. ¡Apenas conoce cómo conducirse por el mundo!, ¿cómo haría para actuar con delicadeza y tacto?; intentarlo la arrastraría a presentar un papelón, ah y mucho menos probar maquillaje en exceso o ponerse un 'bonito y ajustado' vestido...... NUNCA....... porque esas máscaras no le pertenecen, ¡no van con ella!........ Pensar en unos bonitos zapatos de tacón le eriza el cuerpo, ¡¿cuánto más el resto de la indumentaria?!.

Por eso, los últimos reclamos de Ranma sobran ya que ella NO necesita 'un macho' para volver al hogar o para que le recuerde si es o no mujer.

Sin embargo, ¿cuánto de lo que argumentó en defensa estuvo bien?, probablemente también hirió al que fuera su pasado anfitrión, claro, de eso no cabía duda, si todavía cargaba ese peso en el corazón es porque indudablemente clavó una estaca en él, tanto como se la clavara a ella.

A esto sale a relucir una constante: las soluciones prácticas suelen revolverse dentro de los conflictos, por más mínimos que sean, haciéndose invisibles......... y eso, que lo diga la joven de corta cabellera, quien rodeada por frondosa naturaleza, divisa a lo lejos la atlética silueta de su colega llamándola para iniciar la clase.

* * *

Queda lejos de llamarse mal-agradecimiento o desprecio, pero es que aún le es imposible dominar el leve temblor en sus manos, ese que va intensificándose al pensar nuevamente en el peso que impone el dinero dentro de la cartera. 

Por supuesto que es consciente del generoso gesto, ¡y lo agradece!, pero es que tal vez es demasiado lo que hace aquel amable joven por todos en el dojo, y a lo mejor a él no se le retribuye como es debido. Claro que él adjudica que le pagan con creces al sólo aceptarlo en la familia y que si contribuye es porque le gusta, porque lo hace encantado.

Apretó fuerte la prenda de tela, contenedora de lo que en esos instantes le quitaba la paz; es que debía permanecer alerta, ¡en un mercado repleto de gente cualquier cosa puede pasar!.

Permaneciendo a la expectativa, Kasumi evitaba la cercanía de extraños, protegiendo recelosa su perímetro y mayormente, el valor monetario que encarcela entre los dedos.

No está tranquila, mucho menos a gusto dentro del tumulto, es por ello que _–teniendo la idea de hacer una compra rápida_- seguía caminando al encuentro de los puestos de su interés.

Un poco de pescado fresco y verduras bastarán para el almuerzo, ya a la hora de la cena podría contar con la ayuda de Akane para conseguir los víveres restantes. Ahora no consideraba prudente cargar bolsas extra.

Los vendedores, tan amables como de costumbre, la reciben con cordialidad, ofreciendo lo de mayor calidad al ser impulsados por la sonrisa sincera de la grácil mujer.

Es aquí cuando lo mordaz comienza a rodar, atreviéndose a dar giros alrededor de aquella dama, quien hace las compras con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Son muchas las personas que van y vienen, las que trazan el camino con el orden encarnado de las hormigas. Demasiadas caras desconocidas, cuerpos de diversos volúmenes y estratos sociales trazados a través de la indumentaria, ¡incluida la suya!........ sin embargo, se encara lo irónico de la situación cuando sin querer, sin aviso previo, aterrizan en el oído voces conocidas que dicen mucho acerca de quienes se conoce, voces que versan frases incisivas que terminan por herir a inesperados receptores.......

......... y los murmullos que van en aumento se hacen notar entre la muchedumbre.

Los ojos clavados en la verdura fresca, ojos vidriosos y temblorosos. La percepción marcando veredas amargas rumbo al alma y al corazón.

Se dividen los sonidos citadinos, los gritos de clientes y comerciantes, el siseante hablar de muchos.....todo queda sumido en el silencio mientras lo único destacable es la conversación venenosa de cinco mujeres supuestamente bien educadas.

Kasumi de la nada obtuvo la facultad para quitar el excesivo ruido de aquella plática en la que ella misma parecía estar incluida.

Frases en las que el trabajo de Nabiki era juzgado engalanaban la charla, confiriendo un proceder poco ortodoxo en lo que sería la obtención de su nuevo puesto en el banco, sazonándose las palabras gracias al detalle de que sus maridos la habían visto en varias ocasiones con el que sería su jefe, saliendo de lugares poco apropiados hasta para nombrarse. Otras tantas conjeturas se publicaron junto con comentarios soeces sobre la menor de las Tendou, donde el buen comportamiento hasta ahora demostrado resultaba entrecomillarse desde la mañana del presente día, puesto que se vio arribar al hogar con la misma ropa exhibida tan sólo ayer. Una de las mujeres aseguró que ella misma recibió su saludo y después resumió lo acontecido haciéndolo llamar **_"una total desfachatez"._**.......................Pero, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando las tres vecinas arremetieron contra la Tendou faltante......

Kasumi se atragantó en el escaso coraje contenido y aunque no quiso escuchar, el cuerpo la obligó a ello.

Una sarta de torcidas y mal intencionadas ideas perforaron su espíritu porque éstas la catalogaban de 'inútil', una copia barata de ama de casa quien a duras penas se sostiene sola, ¡y eso porque es gracias a los antidepresivos!.

Las piernas empezaron a flaquearle.

**_"Si hubiera sido lo suficiente mujer, aún tendría marido"_**; decían entre risotadas y tocecillas mal disimuladas, porque dejaron clarísimo la incapacidad de la joven por responder como debe hacerlo una verdadera esposa...... **_"Y la tontuela todavía lo espera, ¡si ya van a hacer tres años!, ese hombre no volverá"......_**

No volverá...... no volverá.................. nunca.

Más risas hicieron eco al estrellarse en sus hemisferios, causando estragos en el interior de su cabeza...... Más palabras acusadoras........ Más injurias señalando con filosa maldad cuán corrompida está la sangre de las Tendou.

¡YA NO MÁS!

El llamado del comerciante, quien quiso entregar el cambio, se perdió entre el resto del bullicio. Kasumi, la pálida y endeble mujer, iba ya muy lejos, llevando entre los brazos un peso distribuido en comida, pedazos de autoestima y kilos de miedo, tristeza e inseguridad.

En los oídos zumba lo último que escuchó:

**_"Pobre Soun Tendou, tener carga tan grande a su edad"._**

* * *

Esa detestable ambigüedad con la que últimamente rebatía, resultaba cada vez más exasperante. 

Desde que cruzó la entrada de su clase notó un leve cambio en ella, y éste se acentuaba conforme avanzaba la conversación, una que era más un monólogo y no una plática común entre amigas.

Ukyo rodó los ojos para después azotar el mostrador frente a ella, lo que trajo a Akane de vuelta a la Tierra.

**-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-**gritó la última, bastante molesta.

**-¿Será que me prestarás atención Akane?.... ¡¿qué sucede contigo?!**

La mujercita de cabello azulado no despegaba la vista de la pequeña espátula que la señalaba acusadoramente. Arrugó la nariz y contestó:

**-Nada, estoy bien.**

**-Mientes**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

**-te conozco y sé que mientes** –continuó sirviendo en los platos lo que recién cocinó en la parrilla –**Además, noté a Ryoga en el mismo estado que tú, ¡¿acaso se pelearon?! **–miró preocupada.

Akane respingó, haciendo que la silla se tambaleara un poco hacia atrás.

**-Noo, ¿cómo crees?**-contestó- **Está todo bien entre nosotros.**

Los párpados entrecerrados de la 'profesora de hogar' fueron explícitos.

**-Ah sí, seguro** –continuó ésta –**por eso es que ambos están tannn pensativos...** –colocó los platos servidos lejos de la parrilla, para después ponerse las manos en la cadera y encarar a su terca amiga –**Podrá decirme lo que quiera 'señorita Tendou' que YO reconozco cuando algo va mal y este es uno de esos casos.**

La aludida resopló, ¿qué le iba a hacer?, enfrentarse a las percepciones de Ukyo es caso perdido y como de antemano sabía que no se libraría, optó por revelar una partecita del asunto.

**-En realidad, Ukyo, es que ayer....**

**-¡Con permiso!.**

Una voz suave y en extremo atrayente interrumpió la posible confesión. Aquella quien estuvo a punto de hablar se tragó las palabras de sopetón.

**-Pasa Ryoga-**invitó Ukyo-¡**te esperábamos!.**

La afanosa profesora tomó los platos y los distribuyó en perfecto orden sobre la mesa.

En silencio los tres se sentaron, disponiéndose a disfrutar de un suculento almuerzo en el amplio taller de cocina.

Conversaciones cotidianas donde las travesuras de los alumnos son protagonistas se dieron en el lugar, cada quien aportando lo suyo, desahogándose entre risas o cualquier otro comentario.

Por ratos a Kuonji le parecía normal la actitud un tanto reservada de Ryoga, más cuando se atrevía a narrar con soltura las anécdotas con el alumnado y era su voz una muestra auténtica de calidez; sin embargo, en ningún momento se dirigió a Akane. Eso sí era de extrañar.

**-Discúlpenme, vuelvo pronto** –y Ukyo se desprendió de la plática para marchar hacia el frigorífico más cercano.

Fue incómodo para Tendou el quedar a merced de su compañero, quien de nuevo no escatimaría en preguntar sobre el 'asunto' de la noche anterior.

Aguardó silenciosa, pero no escuchó ni objeciones ni comentarios cargantes, tan sólo contempló absorta cómo la verdosa mirada se metía en la suya sin vergüenza alguna, quizás porque él deseaba de cualquier forma obtener respuestas contundentes.

**-¿Qué sucede Ryoga?** –murmuró un poco airada.

-**Lo mismo digo, ¿qué sucede........ Akane?.**

Se le erizó la piel, casi podría asegurar que oyó cierto tono intimidante en él, lo que la alarma de peligro especialmente se activó en ella. Ya conocía los celos de Ryoga, pero ésta muestra de preocupación se tornaba insulsa, ¡¿y por qué no?!, bastante preocupante.

El punto es que no poseía respuesta y Hibiki tuvo que conformarse con la contorsión aturdida que ella le lanzó.

Aún así, el hombre continuaba inspeccionándola, persistiendo en su búsqueda por la verdad al indagar la mirada de la chica. Él no era tonto, intuía que un asuntito bastante pesado se le estaba ocultando, pero, después de todo. ¿quién es él para reclamar?.

Desvió la vista justo a tiempo, cuando Ukyo retornaba con una suculenta tarta fría decorada con gajos de melocotón.

Las hilaridades entre los tres volvieron a su curso, aunque una de ellas fuera más una respuesta a la preocupación y no una muestra de regocijo.

* * *

Las dos horas libres 'de almuerzo' le caían de maravilla. Podría aprovecharlas a su antojo y maquinar planes para favorecerle en cada momento, siempre bajo el resguardo de la amplia oficina que le fue asignada. 

**_" Para todo hay tiempo",_** es su lema favorito, y más aún el conocer la capacidad innata para amoldar los ciclos como le vengan en gana.

Nabiki Tendou se enfoca perfectamente en lo que hace, por ello se concibe invencible en su campo.

¡¿Qué son las finanzas y las negociaciones para ella?!, un evidente trampolín que la eleva a donde piensa y quiere llegar. Determinarse una meta es sumamente fácil, tanto como jugar solitario, pero lo bueno comienza en el justo momento en el que todo cuadra y en el que todo se presta para sacar provecho.

Suben y bajan las acciones en la 'Bolsa', ¡eso es algo normal!, pero lo excepcional llega cuando la oportunidad de demostrar su destreza sale a flote. Puntual, parecida a la estocada de un florete, la mujer reconoce el instante adecuado para atacar y vencer a la vez.

Oh sí!!, su vida es completamente maravillosa, atestada por un sin fin de emociones y retos.

La calculada sonrisa dicta mensajes sugestivos, repletos de satisfacción y triunfo. Cada proyecto ideado es una conquista segura y es que recordar la más reciente le ocasiona una reacción placentera, parecida a la que percibe cuando gana una partida de poker.

Giró la amplia silla en la que se encuentra, acaparando en la rotación la visión completa de su querido recinto y declarando con el movimiento su hegemonía sobre aquel lugar.

Si su madre viviera juraría que estaría orgullosa al saberla en un puesto digno de su capacidad, en el que las decisiones que debe tomar son primordiales para 'la compañía'. La adorable y benevolente mujer _-que hace años se atreviera a dejarlas_-, no dudaría en expresarle su contento al verla hecha una joven trabajadora e independiente, segura de sí misma y de lo que anhela para el futuro.

Sonrió gracias a éstos pensamientos, pero después la sonrisa se esfumó al percatarse que el punto de vista de su padre dista kilométricamente con la posible opinión de su madre. Ya poco a poco recordaba que 'aquel hombre' no la considera gran influencia para Kasumi o para la pequeña Akane , mucho menos aprueba la idea de que ya no quiera vivir en el dojo y de que por sí sola pueda mantenerse.

**_"Es independencia!!";_** fue lo que una vez le gritara al señor Tendou cuando él no le daba la gana comprender su necesidad de privacidad.

Agitó la cabeza........De nada valdría evocar viejas rencillas. Ahora lo que le preocupa, y de forma seria, es la situación de Akane.

Unas cuantas carcajadas traviesas se dejaron oír al tiempo que las pupilas le brillaron con intensidad. Es entonces cuando se volvía a replantear la misma pregunta: **_¡¿cuánto bien hizo al 'forzar' a su hermanita a que aceptara aquel pacto?!.........._** y es que repasarlo se le volvía la piel de gallina, para después decir:

**-Suertuda....**

AHHHhhh, si tan sólo aquella propuesta se la hubiera hecho a ella...... ya podría imaginar las 'bellezas' que haría con aquel tipo tan asquerosamente atractivo.

ALTO, pensamientos lascivos al lugar!!!!.

Retomando el tema, sin repugnancia alguna se atreve a exponer su apoyo incondicional en el asunto, porque, por más que suene estúpido, ciertos sueños los está viviendo a través de Akane. OK, en palabras más llanas: levanta el puño y se declara la mayor defensora del 'amorío' Tendou-Saotome. Sí, es por ello que los consejos para la chica 'involucrada' no han cesado y siempre que tiene algo en mente trata de que ella lo siga al pie de la letra, aunque, lidiar con la terquedad y el recato de su hermana es cosa seria.

Como una meta más a la que perseguir, tiene fijado el hecho de transformar a Akane en una mujer segura, firme y que definitivamente cale hondo en el atractivo Kempoísta.

De igual manera evoca que es asfixiante que el individuo que se hace pasar por un buen progenitor esté acabándola literalmente.... ¡¿porqué?!.... simple: porque le ha desbaratado el carácter a Akane, porque él continúa succionándole su individualidad y sin piedad le implanta deberes que no le corresponden para que ella ni siquiera goce de tiempo libre, de ese modo la más joven de las tres se mantendrá siempre refugiada en casa.

Nabiki, no soportando las mismas escenas de ciega obediencia, optó por dejar la residencia Tendou para después volver a ella sólo en calidad de visitante unas cuantas veces a la semana.

La joven empresaria de corto cabello chocolate se irguió, enviándola sus pasos hasta el único ventanal de su oficina, uno que hacía prácticamente de muro.

Pudo perderse entre las innumerables edificaciones, compitiendo unas a otras en altura. Lograba captar las escasas nubes y en la imaginación formulaba figurillas conocidas. De nuevo se replanteaba que Akane debía aprender a vivir y que ella misma, Tendou Nabiki, le enseñaría.

**-No te arrepentirás....** –murmuró, tal si su frase fuera dirigida en secreto a su hermana.

* * *

Imposible cuantificar la cantidad de personas instaladas en el parque, expresamente en el bulevar delimitado por árboles de cerezo floridos. 

Eran cientos de cabecitas las que adornaban la distancia y las que se perdían dentro de otras más. Los grupos de amistades difícilmente quedaban apartados unos de otros, lo que daba como resultado la unificación de cuatro o cinco conversaciones a la vez y el separar los temas se tornaba una tarea difícil; aún así, las risas nunca se iban y tampoco la necesidad de estar más cerca de los otros, aunque fuera para prestar atención a los comentarios.

¡¿Hace cuánto no salía con los amigos después del trabajo?!.... Mmhhg... Fuera el tiempo que fuera no lo recordaba del todo... y es que, ¡¿tanto había pasado que ni siquiera lo evocaba?!, ¡¡pues claro!!, si el único camino que traza es el de su casa al Furinkan y viceversa... o....................... ............................... o cuando visita a Saotome.

NO, rotundamente NO perdería más tiempo pensando en ese insensible. Bastó tenerlo metido en la cabeza durante TODO el día ¡para que ahora venga a martirizarla en su hora de entretención!...CLARO QUE NO.

Ukyo y Ryoga se lo hicieron ver en el almuerzo y cada vez que tuvieron la oportunidad. Señalaron puntualmente que su lucidez estaba perdida, que la capacidad para desenvolverse con normalidad la tenía apagada.

Es cuestión de honestidad y de auto-conocimiento, por tanto, les daba la razón.....Aún en el presente se concibió perdida, es que tantas cabecitas en movimiento provocaban en su interior el deseo que al menos una de ellas fuera el cretino en cuestión.

Horripilante, las punzadas que da la culpabilidad son mortales, porque al recordarlo –_aún de forma mísera_- siempre sentía ese ardor en las venas.

¡Una disculpa bastaba! Y quiso tener la oportunidad para dedicarla. No es asidua a aceptar los errores pero en esta ocasión la necesidad de enmendar su parte es mucho más fuerte, por más raro o estúpido que le parezca.

Resopló airada, provocando una tenue agitación sobre el flequillo.

Las iridiscencias brillaban en su característico fulgor avellanado mientras hurgaba entre la multitud, tratando de hallar a ese alguien despiadado, a aquel quien roído por el ego la insultara sin consideración en la mañana.

Percibía que entre palabras sueltas unas cuantas se dirigían a ella, a lo que respondía con vaguedad simplemente por no querer despegar los cinco sentidos de su ardua búsqueda.

Un 'sí' o un 'no' es lo más elocuente en su plática, a veces se propasa cuando se le antoja sonreír superficialmente o mover los hombros.

............ y es que, existen en el mundo reacciones insólitas que tienden a motivar de una manera especial, casi íntima. Son reacciones privadas que generalmente se manifiestan en pocos o en aquellos quienes están particularmente ligados. Es una comunicación sobrenatural, una que si se cuantifica podría llamarse 'conector' o materializarse en un hilo muy fino que se laza desde los extremos, uniendo fuerte e impetuosamente a dos individuos.

Es por ello que la mujer sentada sobre el césped no dejaba ni un segundo de buscar su contraparte, mucho menos dejar de pensarla o saberla cerca, muy cerca...... lo que es todavía más desesperante. Eso nada más que la pequeña dama lo conoce, porque muy dentro de sí lo podía percibir con claridad, no por cuestión de estar relacionada 'cósmicamente' con el Universo, sino porque lo concebía así, porque su alma lo dictaba.

Una de tantas preguntas le fueron dirigidas. Automáticamente lanzó un SI decidido, fuerte y contundente.

**-UIYYYYY..... ¿y para cuándo sería?**

Tendou parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de aclararse un poco ... **_"¿A qué había dicho que sí?"._**

Sin preocuparse volvió a contestar con un gesto, dando a entender con sus hombros que 'no lo sabía'.

Los atentos a la plática gozaron abiertamente, ¿y porqué no?, ella también.

A lo mejor, si hubiera estado atenta, comprendería que sus palabras comprometieron en público a alguien y que ese alguien _–incrédulo en su totalidad-_ no dejaba de observarla. Es decir, la aclaración femenina involucró expresamente a dos personas que están dentro del grupo ¡y lo que es peor!: que la joven reía como si nada, ignorando el embrollo en el que se metió.

Hibiki no se tragaba la charla. Fruncía el ceño en señal de preocupación y molestia mientras trataba de entender las actitudes recientes de Akane. Durante las lecciones estuvo extraviada, fácilmente se distraía y ahora lanza al aire la confesión de una propuesta que él ni siquiera recordaba haberle hecho. Ella por alguna razón se desconectó del mundo y el ignorar las razones le hacía padecer una horrible asfixia.

Poco a poco la velada se iba tornando opaca e incómoda. Los chistes y comentarios juguetones ya no divertían y la rara actitud de su amiga dejaba mucho en qué pensar.

La chica, quien prensaba varios mechones azulados tras la oreja, esquivando disimuladamente la atención general volvió a su inspección, sin prever que al otro extremo su fiel colega la estudia sin parar.

Él comprendió con amargura que la preciosa criatura de la cual está enamorado prefería desligarse de sus conocidos para ir en busca de otra persona; aunque fuera con la vista.

La ansiedad recorriendo el perfil femenino le dio a entender que sus ojos esperaban encontrarse con otros, que por lo visto le eran especiales.

Apretó los puños, no razonó por qué de pronto un hueco en el estómago era el responsable de su intranquilidad ni por qué eso lo conducía a estar a la defensiva.

Oprimió la mandíbula cuando decidió requisar la trayectoria visual de la mujer...... ¡¿A quién esperaba?!....¡¿Quién es el responsable de tenerla tan inquieta?!.

**OOO**

Caminaba lento, como si midiera los pasos. El diminuto móvil entre sus hábiles dedos pasó de la modalidad vibradora a la de tonos mientras seguía el camino lo suficientemente despacio para no pisar a los demás.

Taro, adelante suyo, era el guía.

Pareciera que arrastra la pereza, no supo el instante preciso en el que empezó a sentirse tan cansado. Las clases que impartió junto a su compañero no fueron muchas y la charla con los 'diseñadores' no fue pesada, si no todo lo contrario, pero esa pesadumbre tan única le hacía tener un genio inaguantable. Ya el gentío lo repugnaba y la tentación por querer patear a unos cuantos le nació de repente.

Sonrió ante la idea y el probable problema que armaría. Sí, a veces extraña las peleas callejeras....

Ahhh.... que tiempos aquellos.

**-Estás muy callado. **

La afirmación de Taro lo llamó al presente. Algo similar a un gruñido fue la respuesta.

**-¿Te preocupa el proyecto? **–ladeó el castaño la cara para mirarlo mejor al tiempo que seguía su rumbo – **Está de más Saotome, viste el portafolio de esos sujetos y las ideas para el negocio suenan bastante bien. Tienen su justa experiencia, no los hubiera citado de no ser así. **

**-Las ideas me parecen las adecuadas** –opinó Saotome- **Además, ellos son los 'creativos' e imagino que saben hacer lo suyo. No estoy preocupado por el proyecto, en absoluto.**

Pantsuto dejó de mirar al tipo de coleta para concentrarse en salir del laberinto humano. Recordó que durante la reunión Ranma habló lo necesario, tal si la lengua le fastidiara.

Enarcó las cejas en muestra de aburrimiento, tanto más podría jurar que la volatilidad en el ánimo se debía a una mujer y no cualquier clase de mujer, si no que nada más ni nada menos que a la violenta de Tendou Akane.

Le es incomprensible que su socio esté tan enganchado a una chica sin gracia y de escaso encanto. Está bien, no la conoce pero tampoco se le antoja conocerla, ni siquiera para averiguar qué es lo que hace para enloquecer al hombre.

**-¡Listo!** –exclamó, como si fuera un logro el concluir la tarea de atravesar aquel mar de gente.

Se viró para encarar a Ranma y ahí lo vio, dividiendo su entretención entre el celular y el mirar a las personas atrás suyo, donde la enorme zona de cabecitas hablantinas se extendía.......... al infinito y más allá.

Una idea se le vino de repente: Debía traer a Ranma a la normalidad, darle shock's eléctricos para que su verdadera y chispeante personalidad resurgiera.

En las últimas ocasiones las salidas nocturnas distaban mucho de ser lo que antes eran cuando el kempoísta de ojos gris-azulados ponía su parte............ De sólo recordarlo le volvía la vida: Ranma y él atrayendo las mujeres más divinas, tramando planes sencillos para hacerlas caer, ¡y es que no eran dos o tres!, ellas llegaban en cantidades sustanciosas y se armaban las buenas fiestas.

A como dé lugar, él, Pantsuto Taro recobraría a su compañero de juerga, esté él prendado o no de la bruja Tendou.

**-Vamos a cenar, conozco un lugar espléndido.**

Saotome pegó los irises a los de su interlocutor, mostrando la indecisión que se traía, luego contestó con una media sonrisa, evidenciando que la idea no estaba tan mala.

**-¿Chicas bonitas atendiendo?** –bromeó a su amigo.

**-Debemos consentirnos de vez en cuando, Ranma.**

El ánimo reaparecía sin poseer ninguna huella de dudas o cansancio.

Ambos, liberados ya de la multitud se dirigieron a paso lento hacia el restaurante. Caminar bajo la noche primaveral les sentaría de maravilla y a la vez podrían apreciar a las féminas que se toparan.

Esto pintaba ser una salida interesante.

**OOO**

Cuando llega el momento de la calma nos cuestionamos si, es acaso la conciencia la que está descansando y quiere dar algo de tregua, o es que realmente se ha hallado la paz en medio de todos los diálogos graciosos, resultando la compañía responsable de ello.............. pero si ¡¿es eventualmente lo primero?!, entonces, ¿cuándo volverá la incertidumbre a atacar?, ¿la necesidad de voltear hacia todas las direcciones aparecerá otra vez?, o quizás, ¿esa sensación detestable de percibir a quien se quiere tan cerca está pronta a retornar?.

¡Que el cielo nos libre!, porque pasar las horas en ese estado ¡¡es un auténtico martirio!!.

Se percibe como si estuvieran espiando, como si de todas las miradas curiosas existe únicamente una con el peso preciso para aplastar el cuerpo. Es sólo una mirada la que tiene la fuerza, ese magnetismo ineludible capaz de arrancar la cordura y desmenuzarla sin piedad.

Es en ese justo tiempo que, de todas las plegarias elevadas al cielo, dos de ellas resultaban ser las mismas.... y fue la respuesta inmediata la que alegró enormemente a los orantes : _la reunión junto a sus compañeros de trabajo por decreto divino, expiró. _

Las despedidas concernientes se dieron en el lugar, los '¡Hasta mañana!' se escucharon claramente dando paso a la alegría de estos dos individuos.

Ellos, entre el resto de amigos, pudieron observarse aún a pesar de permanecer en extremos opuestos. Indescifrables son sus gestos y los demás no lo notan.

El hombre de perturbada mirada se acercó a como pudo hacia la persona más importante para sí. La chica ni siquiera distingue su cercanía y con el movimiento más natural se marcha en compañía de otra colega.

Fuego verdoso es lo que expulsa aquel quien se siente menospreciado y ofendido sin aparente motivo. Ha querido alcanzarla durante todo el retorcido día y es a estas alturas que todavía no lo logra; nunca pensó que tuviera que vérselas con tanto obstáculo. La mujer de esbelta figura jamás le fue inalcanzable, entonces ¿por qué ahora?............ ¿por qué no conseguía tocarla? Y es que sin quererlo admitir abiertamente, valora que cierta clase de distanciamiento se construye entre ellos.

Contempla su andar, su manera de dirigirse a los otros y más que nunca le dolió tenerla cerca porque después de todo ella no le pertenecía. Dejó que se alejara con su amiga, ya luego iba a alcanzarla, solamente quiso quedarse lejos para poderla apreciar mejor y para desearla en silencio.

**OOO**

Seguía siendo una noche clara, inundada de brisa algo perfumada y revoltosa.

Muchos aún tenían la firme intención de permanecer sentados allí, entre conocidos y aureolas de cerezos fragantes.

Las botellas de sake seguían siendo disputadas y en el intento, muchos más reían al encarcelarlas entre las manos.

Todo esto formaba parte de la perspectiva de la mujer ataviada con ropa deportiva, quien a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio adecuado entre las personas. Cuidadosamente posaba los pies para no caer y su avanzar -_lento como tortuga_- atrasaba a los que la seguían.

Se formó una filita india a su espalda, y a son de broma la iban obligando a avanzar entre silbidos.

Inevitablemente reía por la presión recibida. Las puntas del calzado se metían entre los orificios libres; el cuidadoso espectáculo divirtió a cada grupito que tenía la oportunidad de mirar la larga fila liderada por la pequeña envuelta en algodón negro y un abrigo con gorrito blanco.

**-¡¡Ahí va!!** –se podía oír **-¡Síganla!....¡Y no se caigan!.**

Las carcajadas se generalizaron y el ambiente se transformó en uno más ameno.

Los caminantes atrás de ella se divertían, imitándole los movimientos. Los que permanecían sentados echaban porras a todos para que salieran del área.

Un torrente de aplausos les fue dedicado a los 'malabaristas por encargo' cuando todos juntos pisaron la superficie de concreto. Siguiendo el juego, se reverenciaron tomados de la mano ante el público.

Nunca antes se habían entretenido tanto, y ya concluida la prueba decidieron que felicitar a la líder era lo mejor; por tanto, fue Tendou Akane la elogiada principal.

Más comentarios en tono familiar, más bromas y despedidas se daban sin reparo al tiempo que ofuscaban a Hibiki Ryoga, quien se seguía preguntando cuándo sería el término de la actividad.

La mujer chiquita, de contextura atlética, deseó emprender el camino a casa. Buscó con la mirada a su 'guardaespaldas', sin obtener un buen resultado.

Se giró velozmente hacia el lado opuesto y al poner un pie delante del otro se enteró lastimosamente que un error de coordinación la mandaba para adelante.

Lo inexplicable recobra fuerza porque es posible para la joven mirar la caída en cámara lenta, la forma de extender sus brazos en búsqueda de agarre, la boca abierta emitiendo un grito ensordecedor y peculiar, el fin cada vez más cerca.......................... La espalda de alguien y su trasero también.

Fue todo tan suave al tacto. Fue todo tan abrazable. Fue el bochorno tannnn inaguantable.

Jamás iba a dar la cara después de haber agarrado perfectamente esa partecita posterior tan firme y bien formadita. ¡¡¡Nunca en su existencia!!!

Una inclinación exagerada es lo más parecido a disculpa que podría hacer, al menos le servía para ocultar su rostro.

**-Soy una tonta, lo siento..... no quería tocarle el.... NO QUICE TOCAR..... **

Enmudeció al segundo cuando el afectado le cercó los brazos y la irguió como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo.......... Inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido en la mañana, en la casa del Kempoísta.

Miró de inmediato al sujeto con turbación, con asombro e incredulidad..........

El azul mar se introdujo en su vergüenza, espantándola aún más.

**-No.....** –la embistió con gravedad**- ...el que tiene que pedir perdón, soy yo.**

Por supuesto que lo relacionado al accidente no tenía cabida dentro de la disculpa, ésta era distinta porque develaba un asunto inconcluso entre los dos, un asunto que también causaba pena.

La chica se atragantó cuando él la acercó para hablarle en forma más privada, pero ella se adelantó:

**-No fue mi intención ofenderte ni rechazarte, reaccioné a la ligera.... ¡Discúlpame, por favor!. –**susurró.

La angustia enmarcando el suave perfil de la fémina lo enterneció y con justa razón no podía dejarla marchar sin antes confesarle lo mal que pasó el día simplemente por recordar que él se había encargado de insultarla.

**-En realidad, pensé mucho y yo.... **

Se interrumpió, imposible le fue continuar. Las frases se le atoraron, la precisa por decirle todo de una vez saboteaba su justificación; los ojitos vidriosos delante de los suyos no le daban descanso y hacían que sus palabras fueran cortadas de un tajo.

**-Lo sé....-**habló la mujercita- **también pensé mucho. **

Un completo estúpido es lo que es. Akane, la joven que adquiere el calificativo de ser su amante es la única que parece tener en claro la situación, al ser ella quien se aventurara a seguir y comprender el incompleto mensaje. Es ella quien lo mira y entiende su sentir, es la que se mete en sus pupilas y sabe interpretar cuanto embrollo trae por dentro.

Siempre tuvo facilidad para excusarse con las demás, resultándole factible que le perdonaran las faltas; sin embargo, en esta oportunidad en la que se afirma a la honestidad no logra armar una oración completa ni halla control ante la hermosa presencia que sostiene.

La brisa les sopla en la cara, tratándoles de despertar. Ambos se han mirado por innumerables segundos cayendo casi en un trance, talvez aguardan el escucharse o intentar plagar las emociones con más disculpas. Quizás esperan ese contacto anhelado que se truncó en la mañana, ese mismo que creen se deben y que si no se cumple será peor la separación.

Sea lo que sea ninguno anhela apartarse, ninguno se pone al tanto del presente porque conoce que de ser así cada quien se irá por su lado y no es hasta ocho días que el encuentro vendría.

Entre la concurrencia el nombre de la muchacha queda al descubierto.

Ambos parpadean a la vez al percatarse de la situación en la que están y de que los dos tienen sus actividades por separado.

Con renuencia, el fornido personaje aparta las palmas de los brazos femeninos, alejándose luego unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sin comprender, Akane logra descifrarle en el rostro cierta desazón que no sabe interpretar. Trata de sonreír y parece lograrlo, Ranma respira hondo y le sonríe también.

La voz masculina llama a la joven Tendou, por segunda ocasión.

Saotome trata de divisar al que osa nombrarla tan confianzudamente y a punto de hallar al desgraciado, su teléfono sonó. Malhumorado voltea el rostro para contestar y dar los pormenores de su ubicación, cierra el móvil con rapidez mientras piensa en algo gracioso que decirle a la chica haciendo alusión al hecho de que ella se aferrara a él con fuerza; porque definitivamente el pescar a su impulsiva princesa de esa forma le fue bastante simpático, sin embargo, el plan se le vino a pique cuando no la halló.

Luego, a una distancia prudencial, un hombre abraza a SU pequeña y ella en un grado menor le corresponde. Una bola ácida le sube por el estómago y se le planta en el pecho. Ser testigo de semejante 'idilio' lo asqueó furiosamente.

Quedó estático tratando de descifrar la personalidad del bastardo y cuando confirmó que era el inepto de Hibiki deseó con todas sus fuerzas destrozarle en público para después dejarle bien en claro que Akane es SU mujer.

La observa separarse de él para empezar a caminar y es cuando Hibiki de repente la toma de la mano para echar a correr con ella, a lo mejor, en dirección al dojo.

Pudo perderles el rastro y sentir sus entrañas quemarse, pero lo que Akane hiciera en esos días sin él no le concernía, no debía de importarle, ¡¿cierto?!. Cada quien posee su vida por aparte y ninguna de las dos se combina, a excepción del jueves................... pero maldita sea esa efervescencia que no lo deja en paz.

Maldita sea su suerte por no tenerla el resto de la semana.

* * *

**MOURI-NOTAS: Primero que nada, dedico y regalo este capítulo especialmente a mi niña Uzziel quien cumplió añitos hace poquito. Sí queridísima, este capi es mi obsequio para ti con muchísimo cariño y espero que el cielo te brinde todas sus bondades y Dios te dé la oportunidad de realizar todos tus sueños. Mil besos para ti y FELICIDADES!!!! ::::**

**JO JO JO JO JO...... ****que cruel es la vida!!!, algunos la tienen tan fácil mientras otros matan energía en el intento: por eso digo, ¡Pobre mi niño Ryoga!. No tienen idea de lo que me hace sufrir, ¡y a mí que me gusta tanto!......... pero ya verán cómo va cambiando todo de color, ji,ji,ji...**

**Bueno, ya conocieron más de Ranma y muchos otros detallitos de Kasumi, Taro y Nabiki.... ¿les gustó?, ¿los creen interesantes?.... Ya leyeron, Ranma tiene 32 años... wuajajajaja.... sipis.... y Akane 26, que de paso les pido disculpas porque en el cap 3 metí las de andar porque dije que ella tenía 27 cuando en realidad es un año menor. **

**Este cap será el principio de todos los enredos por venir y me temo que los celos rondarán los alrededores....Aparte de que Ranma esconde unas cuantas cositas .... En fin que ya no les soplo más..**

**AHH, sí.... espero les haya quedado 'claro' la disputa entre Ranma y Akane. Como notaron, ella empezó a reaccionar diferente con él cuando pensó de más y de nuevo tuvo claro que ella es otra de sus chicas...bueno, ya CONOCEMOS a Akane y sabemos que nunca se va a permitir ser comparada o tratada como las 'otras'. Y Ranma se ofendió al 100 porque ella no le aceptó sus 'caballerosas intenciones' y el enredo que sigue ya lo requete saben.**

**Me encanta el hecho de hacerlos tan mayorcitos y tan conflictivos como a los 16. Es que sinceramente sólo así los concibo a los dos.**

**UFF, yo de verdad quise expresar en este capítulo muchas cosas y todavía siento que me ha faltado algo, sólo espero que ese algo se salde con la siguiente entrega que desde ya está planeada. **

**Desde el inicio decidí que sería una historia fuerte, apasionada, con temas adultos y desenlaces de la misma tonalidad; el lenguaje, los ambientes, los sucesos, todo es pensado para reflejar esa parte seductora que las personas poseen por naturaleza y que muchos optan por esconder...¡¿Por qué un fic de Ranma ½ ?!, tan sólo sientan la intensidad de sus personalidades y la fuerza en ellos, Ranma y Akane son y serán siempre explosivos, así que, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?. **

**Les aviso que no se hagan ideas que creen vayan a ocurrir, aquí nada será repetitivo..... Está cada papel revuelto aunque la esencia de sus personalidades se mantenga. **

**Es un placer indescriptible el escribir para ustedes, en serio, lo hago con todo mi corazón. También espero poderles dar los nombres de las canciones con las que me inspiro; la música en este fic es vital.... jaja, si supieran las cosas que se me ocurren cuando oigo una pieza acorde a la trama.**

**Sí, puedo decirlo....¡¡este fic es un relajo!! jaja.... y es el que me han abierto los ojos, no saben ahora la atención que pongo a la gente de mi generación, a mis amistades en la U y a los contextos en general en torno a ello, tanto como a mis necesidades y a esa ganas de poder expresarme.... es como si ahora estuviera soltándome un nudo que siempre se me atoró en plena garganta..........¡¡y no crean que es para pervertir!!, no señor, yo sólo quiero transmitir un mensaje y es mi deseo que a ustedes les llegue claro. **

**Ojalá sigan disfrutando de la historia, tanto como a mí me fascina ponerla en palabras. **

**Besos a todos y gracias por aguardar pacientes la continuación.....que si me tardo más me linchan Oo.**

**Mouri-san**

**PD: 'PUF' son esos asientos suaves y deformables que por lo general te permiten echarte a tus anchas sobre él. El término real es 'BEANBAG CHAIR' pero le puse el término anterior que el más 'popular'. **

**PD2: De nuevo les quedo mal con las respuestas a los review's, es que apenas terminé de editar el cap lo quice subir. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son por ellos que este cap se hizo, pensando siempre en ustedes **


	5. Un breve respiro

**APRIETA ****EL ALMA**

**Por Mouri-san**

**CAPITULO V**

**"Un breve respiro"**

* * *

Febrilmente su cuerpo empezó a danzar al ritmo insinuante de la música. Leves son los contoneos, casi podrían llamarse disimulados.

La ondas sonoras que recorren el ambiente le chocaron de frente tan sólo al traspasar la puerta de aquel enorme local comercial; y ahora, en total relación con el ritmo energetizante, se va perdiendo entre el goce que experimenta su piel ante las vibraciones electrónicas y la atención que le presta a los stocks repletos de ropa, organizada por grupos de colores.

No es asidua a ingresar a éste tipo de tiendas donde los factores femeninos son exaltados al por mayor, por lo general las rehuye, pero el permanecer en ese _'santuario de puro glamour'_ en compañía de esa estupenda música bien se merecía su perdón.

¡Que perversamente bien han escogido las canciones!. Podría echarse a _'pista'_ a bailar y juraría que no habría problema.

Acaso¿es tanta su debilidad por todo aquello que se rebalse en notas musicales?...

Sin prestar mucha atención a su auto-interrogante, la graciosa mujer -_de contextura atlética y juvenil_- continuó hurgando entre las prendas color ciruela, únicamente para satisfacer su curiosidad ... y, para que su hermana _'advirtiera'_ que sí estaba poniendo de su parte en esta salida de _'compras en sábado por la tarde'_.

Todavía no le cabe por qué Nabiki se empeña en _'arreglar'_ su apariencia¡ni que existiera una solución para ello!...Ja¡pobre hermanita suya, tan limitada. El asuntito presente es¿cómo hacerle entrar en razón de que sus pantalones y conjuntos deportivos están perfectamente bien?. En fin, aún tenía todo un día por delante para convencerla.

Un cambio progresivo en el ritmo se dio en el establecimiento, pasando la melodía a ser generosamente sensual. Cambió por igual el ánimo de aquella criatura rebelde, de cortos y azulados cabellos. La comisura de sus labios obligatoriamente se arquearon en señal de júbilo por las notas percibidas.

Empezó a balancearse entre los demás aparadores verticales, introduciendo los dedos en la tela expuesta para probar -_a ojos cerrados_-cada textura.

Lizas, rugosas, satinadas, aterciopeladas, pesadas, ligeras, con acabados en relieve ...cada prenda diferente es una nueva sensación, una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

Evitar que se le erizaran los poros sería un impedimento muy serio de realizar, porque su ímpetu es el que manda y el que impone las pautas desde los huesos.

Oh sí, maravilloso sería si esa noche pudiera escaparse e ir a bailar...como ya lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones. Sólo ella, la pista de baile y el DJ _-tal si fuera un pistolero experimentado,_ lanzando las mortales y estridentes piezas.

 Rayos, mejor se serenaba si no quería tener un ataque de locura y desesperación.

Abrió desmesuradamente los párpados al chocar su tacto con algo definitivamente anormal. Sacó el gancho que sostenía eso que tanto llamó su atención y al mirarlo fijamente el entrecejo se le marcó.

** Cómo es posible que vendan ESTO!**-se preguntó sorprendida mientras sostenía una blusa de finos tirantes compuesta por lo que se definirían _'parchones'_ o _'retazos'_ de tela... Tal parecía raída, sacada del basurero.. comida por ratas!... Más absurdo sería si alguien la comprara, además¿cómo se la van a poner? si son las juntas tan espaciadas que perfectamente se podría traspasar todo... YEAAAAKKKKKK¡que asquillo!...Y después del análisis algo importante surgió: exactamente¿de qué color es!...

Una convulsión terrorífica le revolvió los hombros, más al notar el exorbitante precio. Como si tocara fuego, Akane colocó el gancho en su respectivo lugar, para luego decirse que nunca gastaría dinero en algo tan ridículo... Ahhhh, y a propósito, hablando de gastos¡que dicha que ella NO va a derrochar ni un Yen en las compras!.

Inexplicablemente Nabiki invita por hoy.

**_"Algo se trae";_** observó dudosa el andar seguro de su acompañante. La aparente felicidad reflejada en las expresiones de la sagaz ejecutiva para nada la tranquilizan. **_"Tendré cuidado";_** concluyó, mientras divisaba cómo la castaña -_acercándose sigilosa y misteriosa_- le mostraba una serie de atuendos que _'debería probarse'_.

...y con un pensamiento derrotista, Tendou Akane recibió con un rictus forzado lo que la otra chica le ofrecía...Sí, sería un laaaaaaargo día de compras.

Si tan sólo a Ryoga se le ocurriera llamarla ¡estaría libre de ese martirio!... PERO NOOOO, la vida cuando se le antoja ser cruel lo es ¡y punto! ...además que, él desde anoche se comporta de forma alarmante.

Muy alarmante...

Resignada, aspiró fuerte el aire perfumado de la tienda y se dispuso a _'caminar'_ hacia los vestidores, siendo la actividad de 'caminar' conversadísima puesto que eran los empujones de Nabiki quien la guiaban hacia lo que Akane alarmantemente considera _'el matadero'. _

**¡Oh dulce sábado de primavera!** –masculló irónicamente, entre dientes, a punto de atravesar la cortina de su futuro cubil.

* * *

Los beneficios de vivir solo los puede recalcar Hibiki Ryoga, con precisión total. Sin que nadie más imponga sus límites, sin que otro inquilino reclame porque no se le ha tenido consideración ... sin que se le regañe por permanecer indecentemente desnudo en la cama, mojando inmisericorde el colchón por tener la cabellera empapada.

Es su apartamento, de nadie más... y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana... ¡Que diantres, podría hacer de su vida lo que se le ocurriera que nadie le reclamaría... Miserable y puerca vida, NADIE LE RECLAMARÍA... Y ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!...

Tapó su rostro con desesperación. Las facciones que hablan de una perfección estilizada y varonil quedaron ocultas por toscas y callosas manos. Un grito se ahogó entre los dedos que las componen...

Otra ventaja de la soledad: Si es tanto el antojo, se puede gritar miles de veces que nadie estorbaría, nadie se alarmaría.

Retiró los brazos hacia los lados, cayendo éstos pesadamente. Los resortes del colchón coaccionaron.

La cavidad torácica se le expandía y contraía fuertemente. Es la respiración pulsante demasiado pesada para ser regulada por simples pulmones.

Es tormentoso para el hombre acostado comprender que la helada ducha tomada hace escasos minutos de nada le sirvió; así mismo, asimilar que la noche de lujuria desenfrenada junto a una de sus amigas tampoco le fue útil.

¡Que estupidez la de su parte: creer que podría desahogarse plenamente en unos brazos que no son los anhelados; sin embargo, en parte debe admitir que la violenta e inclemente experiencia sexual durmió la fiera que por lo general le domina, especialmente cuando quiere aferrarse a su mujercita soñada y que por cuestiones de permiso le es denegada la oportunidad.

Cada instante en el que siente que Akane se le escapa, se transforma en un auténtico demente, un salvaje y violento individuo quien debe salir despavorido en busca de víctimas para exorcizar sus frustraciones y deseos reprimidos.

Eso precisamente le ocurrió ayer, estando en presencia de Akane, en el dojo.

Es lo más lógico que su _'preciosa adoración'_ no discerniera sus movimientos ni sus motivos cuando se despidió de todos rápidamente y huyó de la casa Tendou, como alma que lleva el diablo... y es que, un minuto más junto a ella y con descaro se le hubiera abalanzado para luego permitirse el raptarla.

Por eso escapa... por eso cada vez que se le alborota el alma y la sangre empieza a bullir debe salir corriendo, hacia el lugar donde podrá desahogarse y en donde los cuestionamientos no existirán.

Es un cerdo¡eso ya lo sabe, pero son sus amigas quienes no piden explicaciones y él con llaneza no se las da.

 Ni una reflexión más!. Cuando llegue el momento en el que Akane acepte su propuesta de matrimonio todo cambiará... ¡eso es!... el viento izará las velas y el timón por fin se dejará guiar. Pudo todo ponerse difícil entre ellos con esa majadería de la chica por querer conservar intacta su amistad, pero él no es un tipo que se rinda fácilmente; pronto su relación se volcará a lo que era antes: un profundo cortejo... y es que lo más desesperante es tener fresca la sensación de haber poseído sus tiernos labios, tanto como aceptar lamentablemente que eso forma parte del baúl de los recuerdos...

Quizá es por lo mismo que su locura es justificable: porque lo deseado por años le perteneció y se tuvo que obligar a dejarlo ir, meramente porque ella se contagió de miedo y no quiso arriesgar la fidelidad construida para dar cabida a una relación amorosa.

...pero Hibiki Ryoga la recuperaría. Puede que la perciba más que distante y escurridiza, pero él jura por su propia vida que ganará de nuevo el amor de su pequeña Tendou.

Hoy, de nuevo, iniciará su misión 'reconquista'. Hoy se las arreglará para tener una cita muy especial y de paso aprovechar para poner las cosas en su lugar, puesto que las devolverá a donde pertenecen...

...Akane vendrá a él y nunca más se marchará.

Acostado boca arriba y con las pupilas puestas en el cielo de su habitación, por primera vez _–después de más de veinticuatro horas_- Ryoga sonrió confiado, y ya más tranquilo, abandonó el lecho.

* * *

Con un banquillo alcanzó la altura deseada, siendo posible extraer una caja de zapatos.

Sosteniéndola firme, bajó cuidadosa del estable soporte, siguiendo un pie los rastros del otro.

Desprovista de preocupaciones, no se inmutó al dejar las puertas del armario abiertas. Avanzando despacio, se dirigió ensimismada hacia el amplio lecho de su habitación.

Es sábado y el saberlo la libera. El hecho de que el calendario lo indique la rebalsa en alegría, ya que las horas por entero le pertenecerán y esto debido a que su padre –_como acostumbra_- lo pasa fuera de casa hasta muy entrada la noche.

Por ello es que goza de tranquilidad y por ello es que –_aprovechándola_- no existe inconveniente en dejar expuestas sus pertenencias.

Sentada en la suavidad de aquella espaciosa cama -de estilo occidental- creyó conveniente pasear las diminutas palmas por el esponjoso cobertor antes de posarlas sobre la caja de zapatos sellada.

Acaricia los pliegues ondulados de la colcha, tal si fuera invadida por timidez, esa misma que le impide hurgar el interior recóndito de la volumetría prismática ante ella.

Sin más que siendo impulsada por un breve arrebato, destapó parcialmente el objeto de su interés. Otra exhalación fue lo que le permitió recargarse de valor para abrirlo del todo.

Únicamente es la joven quien comprende el contenido. Especialmente es ella quien discierne que lo hallado inflama en vigor y dulce esperanza su desfalcado interior.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora, ya no volvería atrás. Dejarse invadir por preciados recuerdos es la vía a seguir y de nuevo éstos le cincelarían en el rostro alegría, urgencia ... comprensión.

Como lo hiciera hace ocho días, retornaron sus dedos a revolver y sacar los cientos de papeles impregnados de una caligrafía despreocupada, tanto como espontánea.

Releía una y otra vez cada línea, para luego asegurarse de la fecha impuesta.

Tarjetas dotadas de impresionantes paisajes precedían notas cargadas de añoranza, aventuras y anhelos. En algunas ocasiones, esos anhelos se realizaron y el autor de las cartas, emocionado, se lo hacía saber.

Conforme avanza la lectura, recae en lo mismo de las veces pasadas: las palabras parecen escurrirse al transcurrir el tiempo y el contenido se hace más breve...hasta desvanecer.

Hace un año que Kasumi desconoce el paradero de su esposo...Tres, en los que la separación ha implantado su presencia.

Una ruta para encauzarlo al presente es recordarlo, pero la más importante, o quizás, la más efectiva es el leer las misivas con la emoción encarnada de la primera vez, tal si las acabara de recibir.

Ese es su salvavidas, porque sinceramente no posee otro método para traerlo de vuelta o al menos, para sentirlo cerca.

Es compulsivo, Kasumi lo reconoce, y por igual enfermizo¡pero le es ineludible, de alguna manera debe aferrarse a algo¿verdad?.

Con un pañuelo de papel- _que logró extraer del velador_- se restregó los ojos y lo repitió unas dos veces más.

Definitivamente intuyó que estaba perdida.

...Lloraría por un largo rato.

* * *

Satisfacción dicta la expresión gobernante en su rostro, y anuencia por demás.

Definitiva y aguzadamente es lo que denomina como reflejo la pasmosa réplica de su anatomía, porque es impresionante el cambio que el 'atuendo correcto' le ha dado.

Aún sin creer ser ella misma la que se proyecta en el enorme espejo, es que ha optado por recorrer con las manos las prendas celosamente ceñidas, delineándose la cintura muy despacio para después recaer en la insinuante curvatura de sus caderas, marcadas sin ningún decoro por la oscura vestimenta.

Extasiada se mordió los labios, tanto en señal aprobatoria como por un impulso egoísta. Egoísta por la simple razón de sentir desde el interior que lo lucido le pertenecía únicamente a ella, que le fue diseñado en exclusividad, y por supuesto, que ese conjuntito en especial tenía que adquirirlo a como dé lugar.

De inmediato sus mejillas buscaron teñirse en carmín.

**_"¡Válgame el cielo!";_** se reprendió; **_"...no debo ni siquiera pensarlo!..._** Pero, de nuevo se ojeaba dando pequeños pasos y una que otra vueltecita para admitir lo detestablemente bien que se ve portando algo tan 'femenino'.

...y no es que siempre lo acepte, puesto que está de acuerdo en que no todo le conviene, en que no todo le queda bien; sin embargo, en ésta ocasión no es para menos su alegría, ya que después del trajín en las pasadas ocho tiendas al fin encuentra algo con su nombre escrito. Ciertamente las prendas parecieran tener tatuado un: **exclusivo para Akane.**

Sonrió encantada por quincuagésima ocasión, hablando sus labios más de lo que las palabras pudieran hacerlo.

Un canal extra dentro de su percepción fue abierto; es de tal manera que a la joven mujer arribaron las traviesas ondas de una melodía pegajosa, sugestiva, siendo la suave entonación del cantante una prueba factible de cómo la voz en un arma capaz de dominar, de esclavizar.

Experimentó su piel el erizarse de punta a punta, cayendo en cuenta de los pasmosos efectos que la música le proporciona.

La travesura inundó las cálidas iridiscencias de aquella quien empieza a disfrutar de la vida a expensas de los ritmos circundantes y de las inacabables actividades en el Centro Comercial, para luego preguntarse en un acento revoltoso: **y por qué no comprobar qué tan cómoda estoy con esto?...**

'Esto' que se compone de una blusa de un tejido casi etéreo, del color encendido de las uvas rojas recién exprimidas y un pantalón perfectamente ajustado en el área de las caderas, de una seda tan oscura como el ébano.

Con los pies descalzos implantó el ritmo sobre la alfombra de la amplia estancia destinada a los probadores, y como se hallaba sola, no tuvo más opción que dejarse guiar por el armonioso barullo impuesto en la tienda.

Cada una de las extremidades de la chica cobraron una enardecida vitalidad, no escandalosa, tampoco vulgar... únicamente era gobernada por la sensualidad que la canción y su intérprete dictaban, haciendo de sus movimientos provocaciones sutiles más hacia sí misma y no hacia terceros.

Cerró lento los párpados para inducirse a la fantasía que le provocara lo escuchado, tanto en melodía como lo expresado en rimas.

Las facciones se le tiñeron de un fervor único e íntimo. Sonrió porque sabía la veracidad de esto y en absoluto que no lo iba a ocultar, mucho menos ahora que al transcurrir los segundos más se entera de que la indumentaria se liga a ella como si se tratara de su segunda piel.

Los gráciles dedos paseándose de vez en cuando por los contornos de su cuerpo, imaginan ser de un personaje diferente ... un personaje insaciable, dueño de unas preciosas lagunas gris-azuladas y señor de tierras tan cálidas y gustosas como el caramelo.

Llevó automáticamente una mano hacia su nuca, para luego enredar en ella unos cuantos mechones azulados. Con el brazo restante rodeó su propio talle con frenesí, tal si fuera un gesto desesperado.

Detuvo la danza. Mordió su boca.

Imposible negarlo, imposible ser terca y gritar a los cuatro vientos que Ranma no plaga sus pensamientos. Terroríficamente imposible, puesto que él se encarnó en ella desde el primer encuentro...  y por el cielo que ya no conoce cómo evitar los recuerdos, tanto más, ya le es imposible borrar las huellas que él deja bien impresas cada jueves.

Resignada, tomó un breve respiro, para luego preguntarse: **¿Hacia dónde me llevarás, Saotome?.**

 Que importante es atender los propios cuestionamientos!. Tal vez –_y es muy probable_- Akane ignora por completo el significado implícito.

Quizás, en un futuro próximo, la respuesta le sea dada.

* * *

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_**** primera actualización del 2005!...Sip, muy corta a comparación con la pasada entrega (contándolas fueron 40 páginas¡que bestialidad!) , y como no quise recargar el cap lo dividí en dos. Esto apenas es una pincelada de lo que vendrá... Problemillas por ahí y por all� les espera a todos.**

**También me tardé en actualizar porque a comparación con el cuatrimestre pasado, éste sí que está durísimo y paso desde la mañana hasta las 6pm en la U y los días libres son para las tareas. Sip, mucho por hacer y poco tiempo.  Pero sigo escribiendo, ya comencé el cap que sigue...**

**Bueno, explico algo que desde el principio tomé para el carácter de Ryoga, ya me lo habían comentado y quisiera aclararlo: Hibiki Ryoga, no es tímido, tampoco lanzado. Simplemente es un hombre enamorado que tiene la necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos, una necesidad tremenda. Ahora hagamos comparaciones entre el Ryoga de 16 años y éste de 29: el primero no medía sus fuerzas (físicas) ni sus impulsos (físicos también); el segundo obviamente que se sabe controlar, sin embargo continúa siendo tan violento como siempre. Los dos Ryoga's están completamente seguros de lo que quieren y definitivamente que van a luchar por ello, en especial el hombre. Si resulta que el tipo maduro es una proyección del adolescente¿qué obtenemos, pues bien, un hombre que se controla al extremo, tanto que explota en locura de vez en cuando y conciente del daño que puede causar recurre a agentes externos... me explico!... Tan sólo recuerden en el anime el episodio del jabón, en el que Akane tiene una cita con él;  ese es Ryoga, tan arrebatado que hasta da miedo. Por el momento han tenido una idea de su temperamento, pero ¿qué tanto le afectará el enterarse de la 'relación' entre Ranma y Akane?...OK... solo sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán. **

**Por el momento ese es mi reporte, así que  Hasta la próxima!.**


	6. Es trabajo sucio

**APRIETA****EL ALMA**

**Por Mouri-san**

**CAPITULO VI**

**"Es trabajo sucio" **

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA CÍTRICA:**** Si eres menor de edad, temo decirte que debes abandonar éste fic; por el momento mis palabras y las descripciones de las situaciones no han sido 'tan explícitas', pero el nivel de 'sordidez' en los siguientes capítulos irá en aumento. Lo siento, es un fic para adultos. **

_oF.Bo __Lo que aparece en cursiva y dentro de estos símbolos, significa Flash Back oF.Bo_

* * *

**-¿Ni siquiera lo has pensado, hermanita?**

Bochorno invadiendo su pudor¡de eso se trataba!.

Conteniendo las lacerantes punzadas de vergüenza, Akane volteó la cara maldiciendo el no poder posar la mirada sobre los contenidos de los estantes con la serenidad que debería. El sólo intentarlo le estaba costando la respiración.

**-No** –respondió a voz seca-** Nunca**

**-Pues deberías, prácticamente el camino está libre** –apuntó Nabiki en seria actitud, muy seria para el gusto de la otra Tendou- **Has un intento, es muy fácil imaginarlo**-continuó- **... Aprovechar a los dos es cosa de oportunidades ¡y resulta que las tienes, pequeña!.**

**-Aprovecharlos a los dos... Nabiki¿quieres callarte, hablas incoherencias.**

**-No querida Akane** –se acercó hacia su hermana- **únicamente es un punto de vista y una sugerencia muy saludable...**

**-Oh, sí claro** –y al mirar de nuevo hacia su interlocutora recordó el por qué dejó de hacerlo antes **-¿Pondrías esa 'porquería' en su lugar!**-señaló el largo artefacto fálico con el que la ejecutiva venía entreteniéndose desde hace rato.

**-¿Por!...¿te disgusta?** –y de repente atacó el rostro de la chica deportista con la traslúcida masa cilíndrica. La hostigada mujercita por supuesto que manoteó los intentos de Nabiki para meterle en la boca la copia casi perfecta de una erección masculina.

**-¡BASTAAAAAAA!...¿qué te pasa?**

La castaña se dobló gracias a las carcajadas, más aún cuando evocaba la ultra-defensa de su hermanita. Un cuadro épico en su totalidad, encarnado por Akane.

**-¡Graciosa, ríete cuanto quieras, no me importa...**

**-Yo no te comprendo** –contuvo la risa- **de verdad que no.**

Nabiki pasó al lado de Akane con la mayor de las tranquilidades, agitando seriamente victoriosa la larga manifestación viril, de plástico traslúcido y de producción china.

Con los ojos dilatados, Akane absorbió incrédula cómo su acompañante proseguía hurgando entre amplios anaqueles, revisando por aquí y allá un sin fin de aparatitos capaces de producir placer... según se entiende a través de las etiquetas, claro está, otra cosa es que fueran efectivos.

Bien, ya que ella no era la del dinero y sus estrepitosas decisiones en ese actual momento no valen, entonces haría lo mismo: se concentraría duramente para gastar su tiempo de alguna forma, evitando a toda costa el tocar _'esas sucias porquerías'_...

**_"¿Cómo pueden existir personas que les guste esas excentricidades!";_** y le bastó echar un vistazo a su loca hermana para hallar la respuesta al instante.

A punto se encontraba de travesear una cajita, parecida a una musical. Lucía decente, tanto que le pareció de lo más bonita. Muchas veces concuerda lo exterior con lo interior, por eso fue que sin dudar inició el proceso de inspección.

Ensimismada y como si poseyera entre sus manos un asombroso tesoro, se dio a la tarea de abrirla. La chica de alborotado cabello azulado mostraba una brillantez única, sólo esa que entrega la curiosidad; lentamente la tapa superior iba cediendo ante el impulso femenino, pero de repente se detuvo. Algo parecía cernirse en su cabecita porque recordó la última frase sin sentido dicha por Nabiki, y es lógico que jamás se quedaría con la espinita.

Cerró de nuevo la chuchería y - manteniéndola bien sujeta- marchó en búsqueda de una explicación.

Mientras la pequeña Tendou se acercaba a la otra mayor, ésta última mordisqueaba una paleta, cuya forma permanecía en lo oculto. De reojo Nabiki advirtió el arribo misterioso de la joven y supo inmediatamente que venía por algo.

**-¿Sí?...** –lanzó de golpe.

La aludida no le contestó inmediatamente... ¿pero qué mas daba? si de cualquier forma Akane saciaría sus dudas en cualquier minuto.

**-¿Encontraste algo de 'origen' extraño, Akane!** –rió entre dientes.

**-No vengo por tutorías Nabiki, por si lo estás pensando; además encontré esto **–agitó la cajita- **y no me parece algo que deba interpretarse.**

Enarcando una ceja a modo de diversión, la Asesora Financiera aguardó por la siguiente frase de su pariente.

Aproximándose a modo de confidencia, Akane cuestionó:

**-¿Cómo es eso de que no me comprendes?**

Nabiki dibujó en su rostro el típico gesto pensativo, incluyendo la mano en la barbilla **–mmMMm, verás** – indiferente se cruzó de brazos – **No me calza el hecho de que cada jueves mires, toques, muerdas y sientas dentro un auténtico pene para luego permanecer aquí escandalizada por uno que es ficticio. **

**-SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh¡no hables tan duro¿qué pensarán?** –susurró al tiempo que observaba temerosa hacia el área de empaque , situada a escasos pasos detrás de las dos. Lo que ahora menos deseaba es que los empleados se enteraran de 'su mal proceder'.

**-¡Pequeña, mira en dónde te encuentras** –habló divertida haciendo alusión al lugar, sin mediar el tono fuerte y alegre de su voz- **¿Acaso a ellos les importa que sea el jueves el día de tu diversión!**-y los señaló.

Akane deseó con fuerza el poder esconderse dentro de la cajita que sacudía. Los chicos tras ellas, divertidos empezaron a codearse...y Nabiki, bueno, Nabiki descubrió otra oportunidad para continuar...

**-Por eso te digo que me parece poco con una vez a la semana...**

**-Nabiki, guarda silencio...**

**-¿Cuál es el problema, es una idea fabulosa, o me lo vas a negar Akane** –la encaró, tratando de meterse en las pupilas avellanadas de su compungida hermana –**Hablo en serio, y sé que Ryoga no te negaría nada, absolutamente nada. Él espera una mínima insinuación Akane, sólo eso, y te aseguro que no te arrepentirías...** –prosiguió su inspección entre la llamativa mercadería, para luego decir –**Ese hombrecito debe ser fuego puro...-**sonrió complacida, sintiendo un escalofrío placentero al solo recrear la posible imagen de un Hibiki vehemente.

Moviendo sus caderas lentamente a cada paso, Nabiki prosiguió con las compras, ya llevaba una canastita casi al tope de puras cosas innombrables, por el simple hecho de saberse raras y desconocidas.

Petrificada, Akane ejercía mucha más presión de la debida sobre la _'cajita musical'_. Perdida en una dimensión distinta a la presente no notó que el objeto entre sus manos tenía algo por objetar.

**-Si daña algo lo debe pagar, señorita.**

Y claro está que esa advertencia, la joven de apariencia adolescente, la pasó por alto, de hecho, ni siquiera la oyó.

**-hey, señorita** –advirtió el muchacho a su espalda- **¡hola!...ESO ES FRA...**

Un CRACKKK inconfundible dio aviso del brutal asesinato.

**-Frágil** –completó el tipo, descorazonado por tan valiosa pérdida.

Una aspersión de perfume viscoso salpicó ostentosamente su cara y parte del pecho, resbalando despacio por sus asqueadas facciones, manchando sin piedad su camiseta amarilla... SU FAVORITA.

¡Que horror!...El asqueroso olor se le iba metiendo hasta casi sentirlo dentro del estómago. Burbujeando en asco el alcohol de esa densa esencia, fue apartando a velocidades exageradas las asociaciones de ciertas realidades que por el momento era mejor ignorar. Era un olor repugnante, tan dulce y almizclado que pronto sintió la inmensa necesidad de devolver lo poco consumido en el desayuno.

Corrió despavorida hacia el baño mas cercano.

Las personas dentro del local permanecieron en silencio absoluto.

**-Tiene 'diecisiete años'** –comunicó Nabiki a los jóvenes quienes presenciaron pasmados el espectáculo **-... deben comprenderla...**

Un segundo después, la normalidad cercaba los alrededores, tan natural como puede ser en cualquier Sex-Shop.

* * *

¡Bendito sea el cielo con toda su gloria, ya que provienen de él regalos divinos como lo son los gigantescos Centros Comerciales.

OH sí, ALELUYA!. Esos cientos de departamentos son la salvación; los múltiples servicios que alberga la indecente edificación traen consuelo a las almas afligidas..., como es en el caso de Tendou Akane, quien muestra su contento y tranquilidad a quien la mire.

¿Y esto a qué se debe?. La respuesta es sencilla: su blusa amarilla, su consentida, quedará como nueva dentro de un rato. ¿Por qué! ...¡porque el glorioso Centro Comercial ampara una lavandería magnífica, ultra-fina, ultramoderna!. Ahh, su niña de color amarillo quedará ultra-divina, aproximadamente dentro de dos horas.

Pero bueno, no todo debía ser fabuloso. ¡Aún las prendas sucias tienen que hacer cola!.

En fin, ya más serena se encamina junto a Nabiki entre personas que la miran extrañamente y pasillos inacabables.

**_"¡Que raro!";_** analizó Akane, **_"¡Me observan demasiado!".._**.. Es más¡hasta algunos se rieron después de haberla enfocado!.

Centró su atención en Nabiki, hallándola de lo más normal: ..., con los lentes oscuros escondiendo parte de su identidad mientras sorbía despacio una fresca malteada.

Bueno, si algo malo le estuviera sucediendo, o algo no calzara en ella, Nabiki se lo diría¿cierto?... ¡Cierto, su loca hermana sea como sea es sincera.

Así que Akane continuó caminando despacio, siguiendo los pasos de su acompañante..., preguntándose nuevamente _'¿por qué diantres parecían los demás horrorizarse al observarla!'._

¡Irritante situación!. ¿Qué podría estar portando para que ocasionara tanta ofensa?.

¿Sería posible que, todos tuvieran vista rayos X y notaran claramente lo que llevaba dentro de los empaques?. Es decir¿es posible que el resto tuviera conocimiento de las mil y un cosas _'escandalosas'_ que venía cargando en una de las bolsas: Látigos, esposas _'acolchadas'_, lencería con _'agujeros'_ adicionales, aparatos fálicos de plástico traslúcido de un eléctrico color verde, más otros de apariencia metálica con el _'plus'_ de poseer vibrador... NOOO...¡Y falta el implemento más exótico¡EL MUÑECO INFLABLE!.

¡Que horror!.

...O quizás¿EL período se le adelantó unos días y su pantalón blanco luce terriblemente estropeado!.

**_"Todo menos esto último...Todo menos esto último";_** repetía al borde de la histeria.

Ocasionalmente –y para su suerte- la vidriera de un local le avisó de lo contrario, por tanto, la Profesora de Educación Física respiró en paz al observarse el pantalón _'estilo capri'_ tan nítido como siempre.

Suspiró, sea de paso.

Nabiki, percibiendo el gesto, volteó a medias para indagar al respecto. Akane, aprovechando la oportunidad, preguntó:

**-¿Hay algo mal en mí?. Todos me ven horrible.**

**-Ignóralos**-acotó la Financista- **¡Te ves fabulosa!.**

..., pero la sonrisa ladeada que recibió la menor de las Tendou, hizo que ésta trastabillara mentalmente, para luego cuestionarse:

**_"¿Qué tendré de fabuloso, si lo único diferente en mí es esta camiseta roja ...¡y eso que fue lo más decente que Nabiki compró en la Sex-Shop!"_** –meditó la frase por varios segundos- **_"Naa, sólo es una camiseta de un muy bonito color rojo" _**– Y contenta, se dejó guiar por su pródiga hermana; sí, por esa misma quien expele una gentil actitud 100 samaritana.

La mujer de figura lozana y cabello azulado elevó el rostro, enfocando al segundo un enorme letrero.

**-Deja vù...** –leyó despacio **-...,lencería y más** –sus ojos apañaron el andar distinguido de Nabiki, quien iba atravesando las compuertas de vidrio y aluminio, sin siquiera tener intención de esperarla.

Una sensación incómoda empezó a emanarle de las entrañas, y antes de seguir a la otra mujer, se mentalizó a voluntad, con el fin de no entrar indispuesta a la tienda.

Es tenebroso para Akane percibir a cada minuto que Nabiki –de una u otra manera- ya tenía los movimientos fríamente calculados. Atestó los pulmones de aire e ingresó al local, sin pensarlo demasiado.

* * *

Distinción ante todo y control femenil por demás.

Es esa criatura llamada Tendou Nabiki, de mirada sagaz y calculado hablar, quien sostiene elegantemente su diminuto móvil, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre la oreja izquierda.

Está la preciosa dama sentada a su muy peculiar _'modo despreocupado'_, junto a una de las tantas mesas del _'Food-court'_, mirando atenta la _'delicadeza'_ de su hermanita al tragar los trozos de sushi. **_"Sí";_** se dijo la castaña sin evitar estudiar a la chica frente a ella; **_"...,tan delicada como un leñador"._**

Nabiki examinaba el espécimen consanguíneo mientras se entretenía hablando de negocios lucrativos. A la vez pensó fácilmente en añadir unas clasecitas de etiqueta a lo que sería _'la afamada transformación de Akane, pasando de una brutal marimacho a una mujer con estilo y la más distinguida educación'. _

**-No te preocupes** –lanzó al aire como quien tiene todo bajo control –**La tendrás lista a las ocho en punto, pero hazme un favor¡sé puntual!.**

La conversación finalizó de repente, siendo adornada por la expresión interrogativa de la _'terrible devoradora de pescado crudo'._

Pasando la curiosidad de su hermana por alto, Nabiki se despojó del móvil para posarlo sobre la mesa. Apoyó el codo apenas en el borde y se sostuvo el rostro, en lo que sería un auténtico ademán misterioso y atrevido.

Consumía los gestos atragantados de la otra a través de sus maliciosos ojos chocolate, y por supuesto que la observada empezó a enrojecer de cólera.

**-¿Qué te pasa, Nabiki?. ¿Qué me ves?** –la oyó bastante irritada, algo que definitivamente la hizo sentir bien. Irritar a Akane es, sin duda, una de sus actividades favoritas.

**-No me has dado una respuesta concreta, _'A-chan'._**

**-Nabiki** –entrecerró los párpados- **de ¿qué diablos me hablas?.**

La castaña lanzó pequeñas carcajadas, contenidas únicamente por la necesidad de seguir atosigando a su queridísima pariente.

**-Del tema que insistes en ignorar.**

Akane enrojeció violentamente..., enmudeciendo de repente, como esos niños descubiertos in fraganti, realizando alguna travesura.

Nabiki prosiguió: -**El contacto que tienes con Saotome algún día acabará, hermanita; ¿qué harás luego¡practicar el celibato!.** –no obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo notó la renuencia de Akane por contestar **–Ryoga espera por ti y seguirá igual a no ser que lo despaches antes, así que no le veo nada de _'indecoroso' _el que te aventures a más con él; después de todo Akane, él es el _'único'_ que puede ofrecerte algo serio**.

**-¡Estaría utilizándolo!** –reaccionó inflamada **-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría Nabiki!.**

**-¡Pero querida!. Saotome y tú se _'U TI LI ZAN'_¿cuál es la alarma!; además, yo miro lo práctico: Ryoga obviamente se muere por ti y estará a tu lado por toda la vida si lo dejaras. En cambio, Saotome es pasajero, es una divina y preciosa experiencia¡nada más!... Es entrenamiento para lo que te toca hacer con Ryoga.** –se echó hacia atrás hasta topar con el respaldar de la silla y cruzó los brazos **–Me parece estupendo** –argumentó con sencillez al considerar fascinante la idea- **Imagínalo Akane: con uno sería sólo un juego, con el otro obtendrías estabilidad; es decir, Ryoga sería el fijo y Ranma la golosina... ¡Demonios, que maravillosa soy** –y empezó a reír triunfal al tiempo que la joven de cabello azulado sudaba frío, tal vez, por las nauseas que le dieron de repente.

* * *

Los restos de cabello húmedo tapándole parcialmente el rostro, la obligaron a cerrar los párpados y soplar con fuerza, alejando así las puntitas alaciadas que insistían en causarle picazón en la nariz.

**-Lindura, coopera¿quieres?. Pronto quedarás divina y me lo agradecerás.**

Un bufido elocuente fue la amplia respuesta que Tendou Akane dedicó al alocado estilista. Él no objetó, en realidad, no es que llegara a escuchar respuesta alguna, puesto que la escandalosa secadora de pelo rondaba muy, pero muy cerca, de su oreja.

**-¡AUUCHH!** –se quejó la chica**- ¡Está hirviendo!.**

**-Lo siento, bajaré la temperatura... ¡Oh por Kami, te saldrán arrugas muy pronto si no dejas de fruncir el ceño.**

Akane abrió a medias uno de sus ojos para tratar de comprender el chiste¡porque no hallaba nada de gracioso en que el tipo ese se riera a costa suya, además...¡sí que es escandaloso!. Entornó la mirada en señal de fastidio y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado; cerró los párpados.

**-¡NO! –**exclamó nuevamente la voz cantarina del sujeto**- ¡Ya te dije que te quiero derecha!.**

En un dos por tres, la postura de Akane estaba corregida, y ella no supo identificar si aún le quedaba cuello o no... ¡BAH, no importa, un poco de paciencia haría la diferencia, después de todo debe agradecer porque al _'maniático de la secadora'_ no le importó dejar de lado a sus otros clientes para atenderla en exclusividad, tanto así que, el cubil donde yace, es privado; podría denominarse _'un VIP dentro del Salón de Belleza'._

Tanto mejor, advirtió el retorno de la paz a ella, a modo de música de fondo mezclada con el ronroneo constante de la secadora.

Se relajó a las mil maravillas, para luego admitir que el raro individuo sabe muy bien lo que hace. Podía sentir a la perfección el letargo que únicamente proporcionan las caricias en el cabello ...¡y eso que se trata de alguien profesional!.

**_"Piensas cosas absurdas";_** se rió de sí misma.

Los retoques se tornaron finales cuando los dedos expertos del agraciado estilista se introdujeron suavemente entre las hebras azuladas, para darles cuerpo y vivacidad. Akane estuvo a punto de hacer un puchero al comprender que el paseo, a través del rico sopor, concluía.

**-Bien¡estamos listos!. Dime¿qué te parece?.**

La menudita mujer, con el corte recién hecho y perfectamente acomodado, no supo con exactitud a quién se refería el ...¿hombre!..., si a Nabiki _–sentada cerca de la 'arena' y podría decirse que en 'su propio palco'_- o a ella. Sea como sea, el cambio fue ENORME.

Inspirada por el mágico momento, Nabiki expresó:

**-¡Sorprendente hermanita, se te ve la cara** –la aludida hizo un tortuoso intento por reír la gracia, y en esas estaba cuando escuchó otro fabuloso comentario, proveniente del otro individuo.

**-¿Quién diría que ésta niña tiene la cara tan bonita!. ¿No lo crees Nabiki, es que la _'mata de pelo'_ que traía era un total HORROR, y ahora mírate dulzura** –tomó los cachetes de la recién acicalada, pegándola por poco al espejo **-..., no tienes nada que envidiarle a las muñecas Hina. **– Inexplicablemente, Akane se sonrojó; ¡cielos¡ser comparada con una de esas muñequitas era mucho pedir!. Si bien ella siempre las consideró increíblemente bellas ...¿podría acaso compararse con la delicada hermosura de aquellas figurillas?.

Las escandalosas carcajadas la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Los miró enfadada y eso pareció atizar más las risas.

**-Ak... Akane...** –instó Nabiki, al tiempo que se sujetaba el estómago **-..., siéntate, Teruo todavía no acaba.**

**-¡Correcto, falta el maquillaje.**

Iba a objetar con firmeza, pero el hombrecillo la sembró en el asiento y ya no tuvo escapatoria.

De vez en cuando oía la conversación del par a su lado, mientras las manos experimentadas parecían volar sobre su rostro.

**-Linda...-** la entonación cantarina la obligó a prestar atención. Un **_'¿Hmm?'_** fue su respuesta; él continuó **–Dime¿cómo es, es decir¿es tan varonil y jocoso como suelen decir ... por ahí?.**

La damita abrió los ojos espantada.

**-¡No hagas eso tontuela, dañarás mi valioso trabajo.**

**-Relájate hermanita, y haz el favor de contestar, todos queremos saber.**

Los mequetrefes se echaron a reír, avergonzando aún más a la acechada. Akane no se lo tragaba¡ahora resulta que un desconocido ya conoce el asunto de R... Ra...

**-¡Nabiki!... **–rechinó el nombre con todo el desdeño que recolectó en el momento y por supuesto que la financista se hizo la tonta al respecto.

**-Mira niña-** Teruo siguió**- No te pido una confesión gráfica, sólo necesito un sí o un no. Ahh..., me parece tan irreal.**

**-Créeme¡no lo es!. –**contestó sin mediarlo mucho; de hecho, contestó pensando a la vez en el carácter insufrible de Ranma, aún así, la respuesta fácilmente tomaba otro sentido.

Maravillado, Teruo contempló a la muchacha frente a él. ¡Es que le resulta imposible que esa criaturita tan angelical sea la responsable de que Saotome esté perdiendo la cabeza!... ¡Vaya cosas de las que llega a enterarse!.

-**No sabes lo que daría por ser tu, Akane.**

Ante ésta frase, la pequeña de las Tendou prefirió no pensar demasiado. La piel se le erizó en un grado desagradable ..., imaginar a Ranma con... con... Empezó a negar efusivamente. Teruo sonriendo gracias a la reacción tan peculiar de la chica, atinó a detener aquella frenética negación.

**-Tranquila, no te quitaré al bombón. Desde hace mucho tengo claro que Saotome no juega para mi equipo.**

Las cálidas orbes de Akane resaltaron de súbito, llameando en grado de sorpresa. Nabiki en silencio total, hacía lo posible por no estallar a carcajadas.

**-No le demos vuelta al asunto¡y vamos a lo nuestro!** –giró la silla de su clienta, posicionándola frente al espejo iluminado y **-¡Voilà!...**

Asombrada, pasmada. ¿Esa era ella!..., sus ojos delineados a la mayor expresión¡sus labios pintados!; el conjunto en sí, enmarcado por el cabello aún más corto y con cierto toque de parecer levemente despeinado. Sonrió complacida. Nunca¡nunca creyó que pudiera verse ...

**-Preciosa... **–completó Teruo, completamente absorto- **Dí algo Nabiki.** **¡Alaba mi trabajo!- **sugirió juguetón a la mujer quien lo contratara para tan gran hazaña.

Entre desvaríos e incredulidades, Akane interrumpió a sus otros dos acompañantes:

**-Muchas gracias** –hizo una reverencia- **pero me parece que has perdido tu tiempo Teruo-sama; yo hoy no iré a ningún sitio en especial...**

**-¿Quién dice! –**saltaron Nabiki y Teruo por igual. Akane quedó tiesa.

**-A propósito** –acotó el estilista, quien a su vez quitaba a la chica la gabacha vinílica de encima **–Esa camiseta te da un toque bárbaro.**

**-¿Disculpa!** –le miró incrédula.

-**La camiseta que traes, chiquilina. ¡No juegues!...¡está de muerte!.**

**-Yo se la compré** –intervino Nabiki –**si quieres una, te la consigo, no hay problema.**

**-¡En serio, porque mira¡eso que dice está mortal!.**

Lejos, muy lejos de su percepción, Akane dejó perdidas al par de cotorras para centrarse en el personaje principal denominado _'camiseta'_. Sí, _'la famosa camiseta que todo el mundo pareciera quemar..., con ella portándola'._

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se perdió entre una serigrafía en tonos rojos y blancos. Tardó en descifrar las letras de estilo occidental reflejadas al revés, debido al espejo. Al final, como si hubiera visto directo a los ojos de una Gorgona, se convirtió en piedra.

La cortita impresión versaba un simpático:

**_"I love Fucking",_** con el típico símbolo del corazón; uno de paso extremadamente sonriente...¿satisfecho, quizás!.

Se fue de pique hacia el piso.

A la distancia se pueden escuchar alocados grititos, diciendo:

**-Niña, levántate. Mi peinado, mi maquillaje¡se arruinarán!.**

Lágrimas de cocodrilo desbordaron aquel cubil privado, entre planchas y secadoras de cabello, cepillos y colorete.

* * *

El ambiente reverbera en poderosos latidos electrónicos. Las mezclas _–originadas desde la tornameza_- revientan en los tímpanos, causando reacciones peligrosas sobre cada miembro corporal.

Son las ondas musicales tan fuertes y pegajosas que nadie se atreve a lidiar con lo estático.

Saltan sin parar los cuerpos embriagados por los ensordecedores e insinuantes ritmos, en una fiesta realizada para anestesiar la adicción por el baile y la dependencia por el contacto humano.

Existe un alto porcentaje de roce, una transfusión de energía por medio de la piel. Se goza y se comparten agitadas experiencias entre desconocidos, quienes después de bailar juntos por horas, ya no lo son tanto.

Se establecen nuevas relaciones y nacen curiosas amistades. Amantes desquiciados entre acercamientos obscenos exhiben cuán borrachos de música están.

Sí, una locura revestida de pulsantes sonidos... Eso es, en resumen lo que representa la nocturna reunión..., una que sin duda se prolongará hasta el alba.

Una abandonada fábrica es la engalanada, convertida magistralmente en un centro nocturno. Acondicionado de punta a punta por novedosos sistemas de audio y video, tanto como de climatización e instalaciones sanitarias.

Una serie de amplias _'terrazas' _se sitúan por lo alto del plató principal, rodeándolo por completo. Conforma cada terraza una ambientación diferente, cargada de su propio juego de luces y su propia proyección de imágenes.

Es idílico y también llegaría a calificarse de fantasioso, pues la enorme nave industrial brilla en color y en luz, siguiendo éstos elementos el patrón melódico de las energetizantes canciones.

Simplemente es pasmosa la combinación de tecnología y el pesado olor a euforia. Una delicia para los cientos de mortales alojados dentro de las antiguas fauces de la fábrica, ahora reestablecida de una forma asombrosamente actual.

En el centro de la enorme pista principal, yace la barra de perímetro circular, atestada por todos aquellos quienes buscan calmar la sed o, mínimamente, calentarse las venas con algo fermentado.

Sin embargo, es ese mismo espacio donde se encuentran varios tipos de personas: _los antes mencionados, poseedores de gargantas secas; los que únicamente aprovechan la aglomeración para 'ligar' interesantes criaturas; y, los que contados con los dedos de una mano, han asistido por puro compromiso._

El individuo que calza en la _'segunda categoría'_, había desviado la vista de la hermosa _'bar tender'_ para pasearla por la terraza más próxima a él.

Observó cómo esa área asombrosamente parecía flotar, tal si fuera un balcón sostenido con magia, para luego deslizarse por los contornos de las barandas traslúcidas hasta recaer en las personas que bailaban con unas ganas envidiables, pero no menos contagiosas.

Pensó que luego de acabarse la bebida se encaminaría para allá, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, de los siente _'espacios colgantes'_, ese sería el tercero en visitar desde que arribara al club; y ya, teniendo presente que en las otras áreas anteriores se vio rodeado de prospectos valiosos, podría asegurar que su suerte continuaría creciendo.

Sonrió satisfecho mientras sorbía su trago, ligeramente alcoholizado. En el proceso contó mentalmente, clasificando de paso las mujeres más guapas que por el momento iba enfocando. Le es entretenido dividirlas en grupos, de acuerdo a sus visibles atributos; imaginando a la vez el buen uso que les daría a éstos.

Entonces, alguien conocido se interpuso entre su vista y la chica más rebelde y sexy que había encontrado hasta el momento.

Un apellido replicó en la punta de su lengua: _Hibiki._

Despejó la mirada, como lo hacen los felinos al estudiar a su presa. Se le alegró el humor al hacer las asociaciones debidas. Los ojos de un color aqua brillaron en deleite, mucho más al comprender que ya no le iba a costar demasiado hacer _'recapacitar a su socio'._

Eso sí, boquiabierto admite que nunca se imaginó que esa mujer, Tendou Akane, fuera tan arrebatadoramente seductora. Antes de caer en cuenta de que era ella, la había estado mirando y codiciando largamente sin siquiera identificarla.

¡Que sorpresa!..., y es que no tenía el _'gusto'_ de conocerla en persona, de hecho siempre rehuyó el asunto, pero ahora¡debía tratarla a como diera lugar!. Además, si ella se hallaba tan encantada con su acompañante¡perfectamente se pondría aún más eufórica al enterarse de que él, Pantsuto Taro, trajo a su entrañable amigo Ranma a la fiesta!.

Los labios le enmarcaron una perfecta dentadura en plena formación maliciosa.

Esta noche se divertiría a lo lindo; y pensándolo, enfoca de reojo al que se encuentra a su lado, quien no puede permanecer más que aburrido ante a la plática incesante de una chica insistente, preciosa pero molesta, al fin y al cabo.

**-Ranma** –le llamó imperante **-¿no es ese Hibiki!.**

La sola mención de aquel apellido le hizo reaccionar súbitamente, volteando en un segundo la vista hacia el lugar señalado por Taro.

Basta decir que se atragantó entre el desconcierto y unas punzadas mortales con sabor a celos. Su expresión abandonó a una velocidad vertiginosa la aburrición para plasmársele la sorpresa, y no necesariamente una grata.

Apretó el vaso entre su mano izquierda, estrujó los dientes llegándosele a entallar aún más la mandíbula.

**-¡Iré a saludarlo!** –exclamó Taro con alegría, como quien se encuentra con alguien muy querido.

Antes de que Saotome reaccionara, Pantsuto ya subía los peldaños de la escalera helicoidal que le conduciría hacia aquella zona un poco privada... Esa zona en donde se halla una pareja sumergida en sus acciones y su contacto medianamente íntimo.

* * *

Lo había olvidado. El efecto que le causa la música a tan altos decibeles, más, los movimientos un poco atrevidos del compañero idóneo..., ESO, lo había llegado a olvidar.

Acalorada, atolondrada, salvaje, como si le hubieran inyectado miligramo tras miligramo de locura en su más puro estado primitivo.

Goza cada fibra de las ondas sonoras que se emplastan en la piel. Brincotea, se contorsiona tal si estuviera instando a su cuerpo a desembarazarse del entumecimiento.

Ella, tan vivaz, tan desinhibida, es quien disfruta sabiéndose con la libertad para ello.

No detiene su júbilo ni le impone límites a sus gestos llenos de éxtasis.

Balancea su figura en un perímetro que reconoce como propio, pero que, perfectamente y sin cuestionarlo, deja abierto para aceptar compañía.

Esa mujer, la misma que se entrega plenamente al baile, recuerda de forma abrupta lo espectacularmente bien que se pasa con su amigo en éste tipo de veladas, y le es aún más impactante al recapacitar que tenían tiempo de no salir. No a un sitio como ese, ni a un evento similar.

¡Meses de no tener un cita!..., sí, muchos meses de no aceptar las invitaciones de su colega¡y no es que le desagrade su compañía, él siempre se las arregla para hacerla sentir viva, pero es que quizás sus negativas estuvieron ligadas al miedo de toparse con _'gente conocida'._

Sacudió frenéticamente los hombros y la cabeza, para luego lanzarse impetuosa, con los brazos abiertos, sobre el hombre delante suyo, llegando a encarcelarle con fuerza la tonificada cintura.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para encararlo de lleno. Sonrió de una manera auténtica, brillante, para después dedicar un:

**-Gracias Ryoga¡la estoy pasando de maravilla!...Hace tanto que no me divertía así...**

El sujeto de bellísimo aspecto y mirada flameante, estuvo tentado a contestar que eso se debió a sus constantes rechazos y que perfectamente pudieron gozar de esto antes; sin embargo, él reaccionó de otra manera: _Arrastró sus expresivas manos hacia el rostro de la pequeñita mujer y lo acarició con toda la devoción que se le antojó entregarle en ese momento. De igual manera sonrió en respuesta, para después perderse sin vergüenza alguna dentro de los enormes y expresivos ojos de su compañera._

Así mismo le fue inevitable recordarla. Rememorar súbitamente el instante preciso en el que la conoció, siendo la ocasión una casi idéntica a la que actualmente vivían...

_oF.Bo _

_Ahí se encontraba ella. La de bajita estampa, moviéndose con las ganas propias de quien quiere desahogarse a punta de saltos y contorciones incitantes._

_Se habían topado en pleno baile y allí se quedaron, dando tumbos uno al lado del otro. Mezclándose, encajando perfectamente como el Ying y el Yang._

_Era verano y la semana dictaba ser 'Festival Universitario'._

_En el campus de la Facultad de Educación, se daba el evento más importante, clave de todo el festival: Una gigantesca e improvisada pista de baile al aire libre, cediendo cabida a miles de estudiantes; ¡y justamente fueron ellos dos los que se encontraran, dentro de aquella concurrencia, iniciando esa magistral noche de ecos violentos lo que sería una entrañable amistad. _

_Aún él puede visualizarla, tal si fuera ayer. Le es fácil traer al presente cómo la diferencia de edad entre ellos era visible en aquella circunstancia. Él, un estudiante a punto de graduarse. Ella, una jovenzuela vivaracha, fresca, mínimamente de primer ingreso._

_Terminada esa noche, no quedaron de acuerdo para seguirse frecuentando, pero los días siguientes hicieron que ellos se vieran a cada rato, topándose una y otra vez en lugares distintos alrededor del campus. _

_Las casualidades fueron tantas que la formalización de su relación se tornó en un hecho inminente. _

_Vinieron las citas, los besos, los intentos masculinos por convertir la amistad en algo más serio y estable...Tanto más se abrió paso a la negación por parte de la joven, argumentando ella su falta de madurez, el miedo que esto conlleva y que no sabría cómo manejar una relación a distancia, puesto que la chica tenía muy presente que él sería enviado por tres años a impartir clases deportivas a una escuela rural._

_Así sucedió. No fueron tres, sino cuatro años los transcurridos, sin traer consigo ninguna promesa ..., para que ellos después se reencontraran en el Furinkan._

_La ferviente amistad se reanudó, aunque no trajo consigo el romance, no de una forma abierta y no por parte de la mujercita._

_Ahora el hombre fornido cuenta el tiempo y los cálculos corresponden a siete años. Siete años de conocerla, de desearla, de amarla a punta de desesperación porque ella no da su brazo a torcer, porque esa 'chiquilla' ingrata no desea darle permiso para amarla como el cielo lo manda._

_oF.Bo _

Estrujó cariñosamente las calurosas mejillas femeninas; se agachó para plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Permaneció allí por segundos, y al despegarse no halló más que brillantez por parte de las iridiscencias almendradas de Akane.

A Hibiki Ryoga el pecho se le ensanchó en gozo, ya bien sabía que ella no iba a rechazarlo. ¡Sí, ya lo intuía!.

* * *

¡Perfecto, ya no sólo era un testigo de primera fila, si no que ahora debía aguantar el insoportable impulso de sus ojos de quererlo ver todo. Entonces entrecierra los párpados, tratando de contener la ira; esa misma que concibe estorbosa e inapropiada.

¿Por qué sus miserables pupilas no desean despegarse de esa escena!. Es –después de todo- un _'asunto'_ que no le concierne; sin embargo, continúa en pie, divisando un acto repulsivo, una interpretación privada con cierto toque de confianza y dulzura. Casi podría poner nombre a la 'obra': **_Propiedad._**

Eso, **'propiedad'**, es exactamente lo que expresan los hechos... y por más que oculte sus irises gris-azulados tras el vidrio de su trago, como si fuera un espía barato, no puede dejar de mirar porque le es imposible no contemplarla con otro, en brazos de otro, disfrutando del ambiente con otro...dejándose besar por otro.

Tomó de golpe el resto de su bebida. Plantó el pesado vaso sobre la barra y exigió un trago igual, sólo que esta vez con más limón y menos agua mineral.

La chica quien parloteaba a su lado enmudeció de súbito y sin embargo esto él ni siquiera lo advirtió.

El traslúcido líquido, de fresca apariencia, emergió ante su mano en un santiamén. Instintivamente lo arrebató, no necesitando saber cuál era su ubicación física. Sorbió lento, comprobando a través de sus labios y de su lengua, que le habían hecho caso en todas las indicaciones : amargo, es el sabor de lo que consume. Amargo y muy frío; pero de eso a estar combatiendo con sus alteradas emociones ciertamente que escoge el degustar lo primero.

¡Despreciable Taro, si únicamente se apurara en ir a _'saludar'_ a Hibiki el teatrito se terminaría ya y no tendría por qué soportar mirar a Akane sonriendo ampliamente a un hombre que, simplemente, no es él.

* * *

-**¡Sedienta?-**había preguntado el apuesto muchacho, entre sonrisas carismáticas y un acento en su mirar pícaramente verdoso.

La joven asintió al instante, dando a conocer lo seca y acalorada que está su garganta.

**-No te muevas de aquí Akane, voy por bebidas.**

**-¿Y qué si me muevo!-** cuestionó traviesa, sin esconder en absoluto su peculiar jovialidad.

**-Muy graciosa. ¡Sabes que no te encontraría, hay demasiada gente.**

**-Sí, claro**

Ryoga marchó no muy convencido por el último gesto que recibió de su amiga, ya que ese pareció ser más una burla. Bueno, sí, es cierto que a veces él se pierde aún en los lugares más simples, pero con mucha más razón, debía ser claro con ella, para que al final le fuera fácil hallarla.

El corpulento joven se coló entre la muchedumbre saltarina, pidiendo a los dioses no extraviarse en el camino.

* * *

La figura de Hibiki se disipó a lo lejos, como si se hubiera mimetizado con el resto de personas.

Lo había observado por largo rato, esperando que se separara de la mujercita.

**_"Ahhh...tan tierna como una florecilla"_**; suspiró Taro a la distancia, tan sádico y cínico como pudo; consumiéndola al tiempo con su aguda vista, y es que¡la tipita esa le pareció preciosa!. Poseía –a su parecer- cierta ternura de quinceañera y una actitud revoltosa bastante sugerente. Se le erizó la piel al sólo maquinarlo.

Así que a regañadientes comprendía por qué Ranma en un principio se encaprichó con ella.

Como fuera, él ahora iría junto a esa muñequita y jugaría con ella un rato, hasta completar su plan.

¡JaA, quien leyera su mente diría de seguro que está realizando un trabajito sucio¡pero no, nadie le envió a hacerle daño a Tendou o al menos a incomodarla un tanto; ¡nadie!... ¡Él lo hacía con gusto a nombre de Ranma y del suyo propio!.

Espléndida velada¿cierto!.

* * *

Dos solitarias y esbeltas copas se yerguen sobre el alfombrado; una fina película color bermellón es la huella delatora del néctar que antes se lució tan vivo en ellas, y que ahora pasea dentro del torrente de quienes se atrevieran a saborearlo...

...Son el par de cristales en vertical testigos prudentes de un idilio concupiscente. Son componentes esenciales de un amor propagado a punta de deseo y admiración. Son los conductores de la más pura y borracha insensatez.

La fricción de las prendas se esparce por el aire tal si fuera un conjunto de disimulados ecos. Es la turbia urgencia maquillada con cercanía y pruebas plausibles de pérdida de aliento. Es necesidad y algarabía.

La humedad se traspasa, se comparte. Los gimoteos presentan grados de agudeza insaciable, acompasados con roncas apetencias.

Fácil es tironear la piel, hundirla en aparente descontrol y clamarla como propia. Fácil es dejarse guiar por torrentes de calor inhumano, asirse a la salvación y¡gritar por ayuda!.

¡Gritar por ayuda! ..., gritar por ayuda.

**"Nabiki"...** – Es el etéreo clamor del ya occiso, entre temblores y ardorosas demostraciones.

Ella, cual diosa saciada, acude al llamado por una cuestión meramente de antojo, y se da el lujo de regalar un poquito de su misericordia ..., para comprender de tajo que no siempre una deidad logra evadir los encantos de los simples mortales.

Perdida en una inmensidad color plata, bruñida y enceguecedora, es cuando recapacita en secreto, armando una curiosa frase:

**_"Hombre como cualquier otro¿Qué clase de ardid es el que me ata a ti?...¿qué clase de pacto has hecho para que seas tú el adorado, y no yo?." _**

* * *

Aquella mano tosca y de textura áspera iba sofocando su muñeca gradualmente. Esa misma mano es la que le arrastra hacia un lugar diferente, hacia un sitio al que no se acordó en asistir desde un principio.

**-¡Oye!** –tironeó con fuerza, sin lograr zafarse - **¡La barra queda hacia el otro extremo!...¿Qué, eres sordo, ESPERAAA...** –pero el muchacho de afilados rasgos no detuvo la marcha ni se molestó en contestarle. Akane entonces comprendió que su situación actual peligraba, impulsándola a hacerse escuchar entre el bullicio:

**-Ryoga no te envió por mí¿cierto!.**

Tampoco consiguió una respuesta. Tuvo ella que contentarse con el mutismo de su captor y clavar obligatoriamente la vista sobre la amplísima espalda masculina.

El tipo desconsiderado, apretó aún más la muñeca de la mujer que llevaba a rastras, haciendo que ésta cambiara sus gestos de ira por unos de dolor... Sin embargo, la menuda dama no es experta en defensa personal por casualidad...

Con actitud histérica concentró su fuerza en una patada que terminó por impactar atropelladamente en una de las piernas de Pantsuto, provocando en él un mínimo desequilibrio.

¡Oh que error fue el no poseer el espacio necesario para lograr una embestida perfecta!. La falta la echó aún más de ver cuando el hombre _–con la solidez de un toro embravecido_- la haló hacia él con tal ferocidad que creyó dejar una parte de su cuerpo sembrada en el pavimento.

**-¿Qué pretendes enana!-**chirrió los dientes- **No olvides que te llevo ventaja¡y a lo grande!.**

Akane tragó aire torpemente puesto que Taro ahora la estrujaba por la cintura e iba ejerciendo a cada segundo más presión de la permitida. Expulsó una minúscula brizna de aliento antes de gritar un:

**-¡MENTIROSO, desgraciado mentiroso. ¡Tu no eres amigo de Ryoga, mucho menos su colega!... ¡EL NO TE ENVIÓ POR MÍ!.**

El enorme sujeto la pegó indiscriminadamente a su robustecido tronco, inmovilizándola del todo. La ventaja sobre Tendou le era ilimitada; las trabas proporcionadas en la fémina carecían de complicación pero sí eran aplicadas con bastante maña. ¡Podría seguir disfrutándolo por horas, propasarse un poco con ella o quizás, dejar claro unos cuantos puntos que ya venían incomodándolo desde el año pasado. Sonrió con desprecio, aprisionando las frágiles curvas a tal grado de querer llegar a reventarlas.

La mujer escondida prácticamente entre el agarre de aquel mastodonte, no logra articular palabra, ni mover sus articulaciones. Respira con estrepitosa agitación porque su físico se enfrenta al miedo, a ese miedo de no comprender ni saber porqué se le daña de esa forma tan lasciva y brutal.

Una tímida lágrima salió de su lacrimal derecho, siguiendo un mudo trayecto en contraste con los sonidos estridentes de la música a su alrededor. La gente bailotea en éxtasis, ignorando deliberadamente su falta de aire y de coraje...

...Y se pregunta : **_"¿Quién es éste tipo¿Qué desea de mí?...¿Por qué está apretando uno de mis senos!._**

Algo semejante a un grito se escapó de la garganta de Akane. Un forcejeo inútil acompañó su desesperación.

Taro se relamió los labios; sus espectaculares ojos de lince brillaron en absoluto deleite.

**-Estás equivocada Tendou Akane...-**le susurró pegado al oído **-...En ningún momento he mentido. Si se tratara esta conversación acerca de mentirosos, creo que tú encabezarías la lista...**

**-¡Que mierd...**

**-Ahh, no¡las chiquillas insolentes me disgustan!.**

Lo que podría denominarse la risa áspera de Pantsuto, chocaba caliente en su cuello. Estremecida, asqueada, ofendida..., así se halla; tanto más, con el coraje encendido y las ganas de estallar en pedazos a todas las moles humanas del planeta.

Akane apretó sus inmóviles puños. Taro pegó los labios en la imperceptible oreja femenina.

**-Me pareces la criatura más comestible del lugar y he de imaginar que montarte debe ser una delicia,** –empezó a reír quedo, imaginando el escándalo dibujado en las juveniles facciones de la chica- **pero hay alguien _'por sobre mí'_ que nunca me lo permitiría** –hizo una pausa, verificando el asombro nacido dentro de las pupilas avellanadas frente a él- **¿Hibiki sabe que te revuelcas con mi socio! **

Las comisuras masculinas se ensancharon en auténtica muestra de entusiasmo cuando Akane, a punta de gestos, manifestó horrorizada su entendimiento al descubrir el trasfondo de la pregunta.

**-¡Por supuesto¡que tonto de mi parte, si tu _'noviecito'_ todavía te concibe _'su muñequita virginal'_ ...¿Qué tal... que tal Tendou, si ambos le contamos sobre tu secreto, talvez se entusiasme un poco, le agrade eso de tener sexo contigo una vez por semana ¡y entonces cada uno de nosotros tendría su día!. IMAGÍNATELO, sería fabuloso.**

¡NO, NO MÁS!...no más insultos, no más amenazas. No más abuso físico, no más abuso verbal.

**-¡SUFICIENTE PANTSUTO, lo que haga no te incumbe ...NO TE METAS...Eres una basura!.**

**-¡Que novedad, si yo me conozco querida¡cumplido que me haces!.**

**-Entonces ¿qué quieres¿QUÉ QUIERES MULA SUCIA?.**

Inconcebible, para la mujer apresada, es que ese hombre vil le hablara de aquella manera, como si se conocieran de años, como si tuviera el derecho de insultarla o juzgarla. También le es inconcebible que su infantil confianza terminara por jugarle sucio; ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida!.

**-Esta _'mula sucia'_** –replicó Taro con sequedad y rudeza- **quiere que guardes silencio, quiere que continúes escuchando porque no ha acabado su discurso** –hizo más aguda la presión, causando que la nívea piel de Akane empezara a enrojecer tornándose levemente purpúrea; ella intentó objetar en vano **– Continuemos con el plan semanal, mira, yo escojo Lunes y Martes, Ranma ya tiene apartados los Jueves, mhmm, Hibiki, puede quedarse con el resto de días; ¿qué opinas?...**

**-¡que estás ENFERMO!.**

**-No, no..., me parece que eso de los turnos va a ser problemático. ¡Claro, lo tengo Tendou, te va a encantar...-**enmudeció con el objetivo de buscar en su interior el dramatismo adecuado para la siguiente frase, aprovechando de paso la cercanía de la chica para olerla más detenidamente y para observarla directo a los ojos, haciendo gala de cuán dominante es **–Uno a la vez¡es aburrido! **–continúo muy despacio- **contigo debería ser siempre algo especial-** se relamió la boca- **Te describiré el cuadro Tendou, tan sólo ármalo: Supone que eres el centro de atención del lugar. Tú, acomodada en un espacioso y suave colchón, recibiendo las atenciones de tres hombres rígidamente inquietos; AJÁ, excitados por ti, a punto de reventar, con las ansias de hacerte gritar hasta provocar que tus cuerdas vocales se desgarren... NO, no está bien... así no va la trama...**

**-¡Cállate, por favor¡cállate!** –murmuró la chica con el corazón a punto de agrietarse.

**-¡NO INTERRUMPAS, mentirosilla... No interrumpas, empecé mal la historia, no es como te la conté; ¡atenta, aquí va el cambio: Tres hombres y una mujer . Tres hombres _'atendidos' _por una única mujer. Tres fuertes y bien dotados hombres, cada uno con su arma cargada y lista para disparar. Una mujer con tres blancos, _'cavidades u orificios'_, como quieras llamarlos..., dispuestos, húmedos, bien lubricados, esperando ansiosos el ser invadidos. Suena asombroso¿eh!. **

**-Déjame EN PAZ** –un último intento para alcanzar la libertad y la joven que logra desatarse un tanto. Al fin¡una luz entre las tinieblas!...Que duró poco debido a la rapidez de su verdugo; sin embargo, éste, de todo lo que conquistó al principio, tuvo que conformarse con estrechar violentamente los antebrazos de la muchacha, encerrándoles entre sus toscos dedos inhumanos, como barrotes de hierro.

**-Tu opinión Akane, es lo que cuenta de todo esto. Responde: Ser posesión de tres hombres al mismo tiempo ¿no te estimula¿no te parece una idea completamente jugosa?. Sería tema para las _'pijamadas'_ con tus amigas; dirías: _'Yo les gano, he sido jineteada por tres hombres a la misma vez ¡y lo voy a repetir muy pronto!'. _**

Terminando esta frase, Taro enmudeció, como quien medita acerca del poder de sus pasadas oraciones.

Cada partícula socarrona trazada en las vertientes de su cara empezaron a endurecerse, a transformarse en un conjunto de expresiones serias tan alarmantes que definitivamente no se podían pasar por alto.

La asustada educadora física advirtió el cambio de lleno, puesto que el atroz agarre de Pantsuto alrededor de sus brazos aflojó drásticamente y la mirada masculina sobre la de ella se tornó mucho más escudriñante, mucho más severa.

Un contraste marcado es el existente: Por una parte, la tosquedad de aquellos dedos hirientes iniciaron una serie de caricias sobre la piel que encarcelan; y por otra, las filosas pupilas de un tono aqua, examinan las que tiene al frente, de tinte cálido.

El también Kempoísta, dueño de una fisonomía más ensanchada que la de Ranma, la acusa silenciosamente con los irises. Ella, sintiéndose minúscula debido a tal recriminación, desconoce de qué se le acusa y teme por la represalia que perfectamente ese sujeto le va a regalar ..., porque sabe muy a su pesar que le costará un mundo el defenderse, tanto física como moralmente.

**-¡Por qué no te olvidas de todo, Tendou?** –le oye murmurar- **¿Por qué no te olvidas de Ranma¡inclusive de Ryoga! ... y te quedas conmigo?.**

Completamente risible para la fémina es prestar atención. ¿Cómo es posible que un individuo que la agredió minutos atrás ahora la reclame para sí!.

No es lógico que Taro estuviera hablando en serio¡NUNCA!. Ese debía ser otro intento de insulto; pero de todas formas, lo irónico es que los ojos de él le rectificaran la veracidad de la intención.

Al mismo tiempo, es Taro quien se cuestiona internamente, tratando de encontrar la razón del _'por qué'_ dejó escapar semejante petición.

¿Es acaso que la inaudita inocencia de Tendou lo impulsó a ello!... ¡Jamás se consentiría una debilidad así!... El ser testigo de cuán impetuosa y cuán extrañamente indulgente es esa mujer ¡no lo ablandaría!...,por más que al descubrirlo se le hubiera hecho una grieta profunda en el ánimo.

De nuevo la mira asustada, expectante, dócil ... ¿Qué debía hacer!. ¿Es probable que ella aún conservara su esencia de niña y que da ahí surgiera toda esa treta de Ranma por protegerla, por desearla?.

¡Miserable Ranma!...Era por eso que todo se venía lentamente abajo. ¡Por culpa de esa mocosa, Tendou Akane!.

Taro cesó sus intentos de caricia para sujetarla con demencia, con fuerza excesiva. La acercó a su pecho, levantándola un tanto del suelo, ignorando deliberadamente la turbación y el malestar entremezclados en las finas facciones femeninas.

**-¿Por qué mejor no te desapareces...?** –agregó con sorna- **..., podrías tan sólo intentarlo por segunda vez, Tendou. Eso de querer _'esfumarse del planeta'_ te debe ser familiar.** –y la soltó de golpe. Akane no se detuvo hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso, entre la gente desquiciada por tanto baile; pero no logró asimilar la caída cuando de pronto se halló nuevamente atrapada entre las manos inmisericordes de Pantsuto.

**-No digas, _'zorra'_, que no me conviene lo que hay entre Ranma y tú...** –le estrujó la cara desde la mandíbula **- ...,no te atrevas a mencionarlo otra vez, porque ya tengo claro que viniste a arruinar mi vida...**

La joven, con las órbitas dilatadas, no asimila las palabras, no las diluye; son demasiado afiladas para ser verdaderas¡demasiado incoherentes para ser ciertas!. Con el tormento delineado pide piedad, pide una tregua¡un alto a tal injusticia!...

..., pero su calvario siguió:

**-Pues, te tengo una nueva: YO, Tendou, con gusto estoy aquí para arruinar tus días. ¡No te preocupes, basurita, continúa disfrutando de los revolcones con Saotome, que del resto, me encargo.-** y tal si fuera un desecho, Taro la empujó, provocando que ella perdiera el equilibrio entre el gentío.

Por unos segundos permaneció perdida, apretujada gracias a las piernas y brazos que le salían al encuentro. De punta a punta su cuerpo tiembla, reactivándose el estremecimiento debido al eco en su cabeza, producto de la pasada_ 'conversación'._

Quería gritar, llorar, hacerse un puñito en cualquier esquina...¡y lo peor es que _–como en aquella ocasión, en la que casi muere por accidente_- nadie la auxiliaría!.

Ahora lo medita y a medias percibe el coraje: **"_¿Cómo es que Pantsuto supo de su 'intento de suicidio'! ...¡Hasta le sugirió que lo volviera a hacer!; ni siquiera Ranma conoce sobre ese asunto."_**

Condujo sus adoloridas manos hacia su cara, hasta taparla por completo... Oh¡cuánta vergüenza trae encima¡cuánto pesar se ha anidado dentro de su pecho!.

Un veloz agarre la despejó del escondite artificial entre sus palmas, para luego caer en cuenta de que el movimiento la ha situado frente a ese alguien anhelado, amado..., deseado a morir.

* * *

Kasumi se dio por vencida. Intentó levantar el pesado cuerpo de su padre sin obtener éxito. Él, alcoholizado hasta el tuétano, había caído en redondo sobre la duela del corredor, dejando de recitar abruptamente el poema que, dentro de su embriaguez, le dedicaba a su difunta mujer.

La preocupación corroía a la joven ama de casa, obligándola a desear tener fuerza al menos para arrastrarlo hasta el interior de la vivienda.

Aspiró hondo, recobrando una pizca de fe; se colocó en cuclillas e inició con la ardua tarea de remolcar un peso que le cuadruplica el suyo.

Las facciones se le contraen por el esfuerzo infrahumano y la tensión tiende a hostigar sus músculos. Apesadumbrada, piensa en que si Akane se hallara cerca, en un dos por tres la situación estaría bajo control.

Atropelladamente engulló un puñado de aire, siendo el proceso antecesor al empuje final.

Haló con la fuerza que pudo ostentar, sintiendo cómo la energía que atravesaba sus piernas era luego disparada hacia el abdomen y los brazos, hasta estancársele en el cuello.

Los ligamentos entraron en tensión, a tal grado de lanzar un pinchazo, cercando el área de las sienes. Ahogó un grito _–reacción natural ante semejante estímulo nervioso_-, y trastabilló en su andar, atrayendo consigo el cuerpo que movilizaba.

Lento, muy lento, se vio caer de espaldas, y no fue hasta que el dolor le desgarró el tobillo, que se enteró de que el peso total de Soun cedió sobre esta articulación.

Ignoró el instante en el que liberó su pie desmontado de aquella masa atontada por tanto licor; pero sí logró advertir el sufrimiento físico y el descontrol que su garganta emitió lastimeramente a modo de llanto.

* * *

Creyó que él había llegado para rescatarla.

Cuando lo advirtió firmemente estancado a su lado, tomándole fuerte la cadera, intuyó que estaba allí por ella, para ella, protegiéndola del enemigo...¡apartándola de la desdicha!.

Ciertamente la mente humana tiende a caer en la sugestión sin dilación alguna.

Lo reafirma al sólo contemplarle, porque se entera de que él ni la cuida, ni está contento de verla; de hecho, parece incómodo por habérsela encontrado.

En una brevedad incontable, Akane se sintió envuelta en la incertidumbre, tocando los límites de la asfixia; y lejos de hallarse aliviada empezó a experimentar desconfianza..., una terrífica desconfianza por aquel quien se entretiene poseyéndola cada jueves.

¿Por qué de repente dudaba, y ¿por qué las lagunas gris-azuladas lucían turbias, sulfuradas?.

**-¿Extraviada, acaso?**

La joven de ánimo desboronado tragó ásperamente al oírle. Es la voracidad de Saotome una obviedad traspasada a su enronquecido acento.

Ella fue incapaz de contestar. Él, se le pegó más.

**-Te vi hace rato** –la examinó duramente **-¿Dónde está tu noviecito?.**

_'Noviecito'_. **_"Otra vez esa endemoniada palabra";_** pensó Tendou sin evitar repasar que Pantsuto y él, en cierta forma, se asemejan; que ambos deberían ser lo suficientemente insoportables para llevarse de maravilla y tan amigos para pensar lo mismo de ella.

La relación Taro-Ranma no le pintó bonito. ¿Hasta qué punto Ranma permitió que Taro la agrediera!. Imposible de pensarlo, mucho menos de aquel con quien comparte más que su cuerpo..., pero es que, esta noche en especial, todo apestaba a ironía.

**-No es mi novio** –desvió la mirada **-... no lo es.**

Ranma admiró hasta cierto punto el coraje con el que su chiquilla expuso lo anterior, tanto como saborea la presión de aquellos rebosantes y agitados senos sobre sus pectorales enardecidos; sin embargo, la molestia que trae tiene nombre y no lo iba a pasar por alto tan fácilmente.

**-Una cosa es que no me interese lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre¡y mírame mientras te hablo Akane!** –alarmada obedeció **-...Y otra, es que me creas estúpido.**

Sin aviso, las febriles palmas masculinas se apoderaron de la suave espalda bajo su toque, ejerciendo presión, produciendo una intimidad inquebrantable.

La boca entreabierta de Akane deseaba objetar algo, pero de ella salió un único gemido, uno entrecortado y cálido que puso a hervir la sangre de aquel con pinta de macho en celo.

A como pudo, le dedicó un : **-No te entiendo Ranma.**

**-OH, sí que me entiendes... **–empezó a estrujarla en un frenético abrazo; las caras topándose de a poco **-...Aceptaste encantada 'SUS' atenciones y sus muy favorecedores besos...**

**-Ranma, no es como cre...**

**-¡Guarda silencio¿quieres, porque ví claramente.-** con afecto desvió una de sus manos hasta calzarla en la mejilla nacarada, ofreciéndole sutiles caricias, contrastadas con la furia emanada de sus poros.

**_"¿A qué debía creer?";_** continúa la mente de la chica; **_"¿Al dulce proceder de su amante o a la mirada demente que le dedica?"._** La respiración se le aceleró.

**-Akane¿es tanto lo que _'él'_ me sobrepasa!-** Ranma se perdió en el entrecejo marcado de la grácil receptora, gozando de cada signo de incomprensión ofrecido **-¿Es _'él'_ mejor que yo!. Dime Akane¿cuánto más?...¿cuánto?.**

**-¿A que juegas, Ranma?.**

**-Eres malvada...** –pegó su aliento en ella, hambriento**- ...,te haces la ingenua¡la tonta en todo esto!. ¿No puedes ser más hiriente!... ¡Mírate!; ¿cuándo te arreglarías _'así'_ para mí?.**

... Y es que le era indudable, un pecado completo pasarlo por alto. Tendou intencionadamente marcó su talle con una prenda ceñidísima, tipo corsé, compuesta por cientos de cintas que¡por todos los cielos, adoraría quitar, aunque fuera una por una.

Finos tirantes engarzados perezosamente alrededor de sus blanquísimos hombros. Tela gruesa, semi-brillante envolviendo cada pierna por separado.

Completamente de negro. Amenazando el azabache convertirla en un personaje de fantasía, en una figura nocturna, mágica.

Ojos delineados a tal grado de llamarse _'peligrosos'_. Labios rojos, violentos, seductores.

Labios degustados por un engendro, por un perdedor...¡por un hombre que no fue él!.

Hundió la desesperación en la presencia femenil, atrayéndola hasta pegar sus frentes.

Ella saboreó el hálito cítrico que le pegaba directo en la boca.

Él, a punto del desmayo, notó más claro aún cómo la presión del corsé abultó los exquisitos pechos, llenándolos sobremanera, elevándolos en total ofrecimiento cada vez que esa divina criatura hacía el intento de respirar.

Se mordió desesperado los labios, terminando por aterrizarlos sobre la inmaculada piel. Rastrilló la curvatura de aquel delicioso cuello con sabor a vainilla, mientras percibía en éxtasis la reacción que lentamente él ocasionaba: _Las escasas uñas de Tendou clavándosele en la espalda._

Una pregunta, una petición rondaba en medio de sus abultados jadeos, enloqueciéndolo porque adivinaba la favorecedora respuesta. Es así que, alcanzando la altura de aquella sensible oreja se aventuró a sugerir entre susurros ahogados un:

**-Déjalo...,y márchate conmigo.** –desviando después su total atención hasta clavarla en la dulzura avellanada de aquellos ojitos que ya lo tenían conquistado.

La contestación vendría pronto, las mejillas coloreadas de la mujercita se anticipaban al veredicto; pero algo, o mejor dicho, _'alguien'_ ajeno al control de ambos, arribó para romper de tajo la magia.

**-¡Querido!** –exclamó, con una confianza inexplicable, la figurilla plantada al lado de la pareja; específicamente, al lado de Ranma –**Veo que ya encontraste a la _'candidata'._**

El _'¿QUÉ!'_ murió en la garganta de Saotome, no hallando lógica en los hechos.

**-Para el trío ... ¿Recuerdas?. Es lo que _'planeamos'_ desde el principio.**

Akane, como si estuviera siendo quemada con ácido, empezó a soltarse del tipo que ya se encontraba en estado catatónico.

Gracias a la escena se preguntó ¿cuál fue el momento en el que los cables se cruzaron, creando una realidad absurda, una _'paralela'_!; y abrió sus ojos al punto de la histeria cuando se enteró de un detallito más: _¡La boba ESA traía puesta la blusa horrorosa que tomó en la tienda!... ¡La misma que parecía sacada de la basura!. En efecto que TODO se traslucía. Arrugó la nariz en señal de asco._

Ranma hasta ese momento ¡ni una palabra!. Congelado se quedó.

La joven artista marcial experimentaba el calor previo de un desenlace funesto; aún así, la furia se le desinfló cuando notó que la estúpida mal vestida venía con un _'respaldo':_ Taro, declarando con su presencia que todo fue un juego... Uno de descarada naturaleza.

El silencio de Saotome era lo peor.

Akane de a pocos desfallecía. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de la treta, después de todo Taro y Ranma son socios¡y los socios constantemente se apoyan!... Desvió la mirada a punto de cristalizarse, encarando al hombre junto a ella, ansiando escuchar a Ranma decirle que no conocía a esa chica¡que Taro mentía!...

Ningún tipo de oración recayó en su percepción. Entonces, ya entendiendo la situación, dio media vuelta y se marchó... a paso firme.

Reaccionando en un mal momento, Ranma se giró, con la esperanza de tenerla cerca¡para aclararle de una vez por todas que no era verdad lo que esa prostituta juraba afirmar!. Al comprobar lo contrario, no le quedó más que lanzar punzantes maldiciones sobre aquel quien se dice ser su amigo, y por supuesto, también sobre la cochina esa, quien se les pegara desde que ingresaran al club.

* * *

Los gestos endurecidos del ojiazul hicieron comprender a Taro que la broma no fue acogida positivamente...Ahh¿pero ya qué, lo bueno fue que se rió a carcajada suelta cuando entendió que su estrategia dio frutos. Separar a los tórtolos le dejó un sabor delicioso en el paladar¡y ni que se diga del _'buen rato'_ que le hizo pasar a Tendou!.

Ya, más tranquilo, puede seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Ahora más relajado, se entretiene mirando a Saotome marchar furioso sin sentir ningún remordimiento...

**_"...¡Todo sea por el bien del dojo y del consorcio!."_**

* * *

**MOURI-NOTAS: Hola de nuevo!. Pasó mucho tiempo¿verdad, jeje¡no se me enojen, ya les actualicé el fic para que después no digan que les abandoné. Muy bien, todos reunidos y congregados, procedamos a la breve (ojalá así sea) explicación del capítulo. **

**¿Ya entendieron por qué el título del cap!. Excelente, hicieron la tarea. ¡Correcto, como lo leyeron, Nabiki y Taro son los que hicieron de las suyas esta vez; y en cuanto al trabajo sucio, puessss, Taro en sí ya es sucio y Nabiki le gusta hacer planes a espaldas de los demás, en este caso, a espaldas de Akane. Para los que se preguntaron¿Por qué el interés de Nabiki con sacar de compras a su hermana, ok, ya lo vieron, la estaba alistando para Ryoga, sólo le faltó dársela con lacito. **

**Ahora¿piensan que la cita de Ryoga ya acabó?...pues NOOOO... aún falta algo, lo más importante: los típicos pensamientos de Akane y Ranma; eso para el cap que viene.**

**En cuanto al accidente de Kasumi y la 'cita' de Nabiki, naaaa, ya ustedes sacarán las conclusiones. **

**No voy a extenderme más en las notas aquí, por eso les invito a que ingresen a mi "Homepage"****, pueden accesar a ella a través de mi perfir, dándole 'clic' a mi nick y ya dentro de mi perfil escogen 'homepage'¡es fácil!. En ese espacio sí que me extiendo al explicar más sobre lo acontecido en esta entrega, de paso si desean poner algún comentario, lo pueden hacer, HEIII, pero también ahí es donde contesté los reviews, jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos.**

**Mouri**


	7. Vulnerable

_Un fic original de Ranma ½. Personajes pertenecientes únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

**APRIETA** **EL ALMA**

**Por Mouri-san**

**CAPITULO VII**

"**Vulnerable"**

* * *

_**Why does my heart**_

_**Feel so bad?**_

_**Why does my soul**_

_**Feel so bad?**_

**_Moby/PLAY_**

* * *

Con los ojos pegados al cielo, pide socorro, o al menos, un atisbo de ayuda. ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado al punto de implorarle, al punto de pedir consuelo para calmar sus desequilibradas emociones?.

Colma sus írises de estrellas. Empapa sus desconsoladas facciones con agua embotellada.

Tiene tanta desazón en el pecho, que ya está llegando al límite tratando de retenerla. Inhala hondo y exhala sonoramente.

Continúa caminando, agitando las ondas del jardín Zen, en el interior de su casa; desperdigando las piedrecillas con sus pies descalzos, sin importarle si éstas se incrustan o no en su piel. Las revuelve, las maja.

Desordena su cabello, haciendo de la trenza una maraña indescifrable de mechas largas color azabache. Mira nuevamente hacia el firmamento y se vuelve a llenar su mirar de angustiantes estrellas.

¿Cómo obrar bien si ha sido él mismo quien se impusiera límites?; y es en el presente, cuando más se lo echa en cara, porque sabe¡y muy bien, que quebrantar sus imposiciones le harán caer..., caer y caer... ¡Y maldita sea, que por ella caería mil veces y esas mil veces se dejaría ir encantado!.

La botella apresada entre sus manos, para este entonces, dejó un húmedo cauce en la pared donde segundos atrás fuera reventada. Luego, una sarta rica de improperios adornaron el ambiente, marcados por la huella profunda de su voz y por el brillo de su piel enardecida por la cólera.

No la maldice a ella. Tampoco al tipo que se la llevó.

Las maledicencias son para sí mismo, puesto que reniega su falta de entereza y coraje. Es así que llega a preguntarse¿Qué hay de malo en ignorar los sentimientos? ...¿qué hay de malo en hacerse el ciego ante las tímidas muestras de afecto femenil?; sin embargo, por más que lo intente, por más que se esfuerce en ello, ya no puede cometer semejante canallada, y es, por esa razón, que regresa a lo mismo: a renegar entre dientes por ser tan cobarde.

Cobarde por el hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad tan cerca y desaprovecharla; ¡porque tuvo la oportunidad de reclamarla ante Hibiki!. Pudo haber alcanzado a ese par mucho antes de que se marchara, pero cierta escasez de valentía lo plantó en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia..., o quizás –_a como le venga meditando ahora_-, no fue la escasez de valentía, sino, la presencia indiscutible de la decencia. Después de todo, Hibiki..., es un buen sujeto y el afecto que demuestra por Akane parece ser sincero.

Entre el ventanal corredizo del dormitorio y el borde del jardín interno, es donde se desploma Saotome Ranma, evidenciando muestras diminutas de derrota. Piernas cruzadas, espalda encorvada y cabeza gacha.

Por dentro, alberga algo que le corroe, que le carboniza las vísceras, y ese algo posee nombre propio: Envidia.

Sí. Envidia a Hibiki porque obtiene de ella la confianza, el cariño y la amistad que él, Saotome Ranma, se desea para sí. Envidia a Hibiki porque éste puede embeberse de las actitudes simples que provienen de ella. Envidia a Hibiki Ryoga porque es el único que puede jactarse de conocerla tal cual es. Para colmo de males, desde que dejara el inmenso parqueo del club, una imagen viene hostigándolo. Una escena, para ser preciso: 'El verla dirigirse hacia Hibiki a toda prisa, sorteando automóviles estacionados; verla correr hacia él como si fuera su salvación, mirar cómo sus pasos evidenciaban terror, tal si estuviera siendo perseguida por un espeluznante demonio. Después, observarla dar explicaciones con movimientos acalorados. Ryoga, empezar a apaciguarla con reconfortantes caricias sobre los brazos, mientras continúa escuchándola; cambiando todo cuando Hibiki parece decirle unas cuantas frases y ella, risueña, apoyar la frente en el pecho de su compañero, señal inequívoca de alivio.

En ese entonces¿qué podía hacer, más que morderse la lengua, tragarse el orgullo y recordar que, a Akane, únicamente le prometió sexo semanal, sin ninguna clase de compromiso, sin confianza ni amistad de por medio?.

Así que¿por qué diantres ha perdido los estribos?. Es que talvez, el observarla en aquel trajecito ajustado y tan desenvuelta con otro tipo, no sólo le irritó, sino que también le empujó a desearla por entero?.

Puede vanagloriarse de conocerla en la intimidad, y de que sabe como encenderla aún a ojos cerrados. Tanto más, conocer su temperamento, lo hermosas que son sus sonrisas y la capacidad que tienen para subyugarlo; reconocer cuándo está de humor para ciertos juegos y cuando no..., pero por otra parte, todo lo que ha adquirido de ella en este tiempo, ahora le parece tan poco. Por ejemplo: Ignora la clase de familia de la que proviene; si le agradan las golosinas o prefiere los helados; qué opina de la películas de terror o algo tan simple como saber sus colores favoritos. Cuál música suele escoger en las tiendas; también enterarse de si le gustan las mascotas, perros o gatos, quizás las serpientes o las tarántulas. Tener el chance de contemplarla mientras ríe entusiasmada; serle de apoyo cuando ella lo necesite... Descubrir qué se siente cuando ella, agradecida, apoye la frente en su pecho.

...Y el ojiazul no puede más que preguntar al ennegrecido cielo¿Por qué su corazón experimenta pesadez, y ¿por qué el dolor de su alma se asemeja al dolor de la pérdida?.

Es insulso para Ranma que tales sensaciones lo agobien cuando más conciente está de que, con Akane, lo único factible son las fantasías. De que con ella no podrá avanzar más allá del amorío platónico; porque Saotome Ranma es un hombre comprometido y esa realidad, difícilmente cambiará; sin embargo, contradictoriamente un fuego inextinguible arde en él y le quema en vida cuando la piensa con otro, y son las llamas tan salvajes que hieren, que provocan fístulas sangrantes.

Es razonable que su muchachita adorada siente cabeza con Ryoga. De nuevo recuerda que el individuo ese tiene todas las de ley para merecérsela; pero entonces estalla y se le incinera el ánimo porque descaradamente la reclama: MÍA MÍA MÍA, de nadie más.

Nuevamente el temblor retoma las vertientes de cada uno de sus músculos, atiborrándolos de ira, entumeciéndolos y dominándolos a placer.

**-¡NO!.-** Ordena a viva voz, escuchándose la expresión tal si se tratase de un violento chasquido-. **No dejaré que me la quiten.-** Y su puño incrustado en el pavimento, parecía dar el veredicto final ..., aparentemente.

...Y es ahí donde muere toda reflexión e intento de juramento, porque Saotome no es tan irracional a como se muestra ante el mundo, porque él reconoce dolorosamente que por más que lo deseé, Akane será siempre una mujer ajena. De ahí que la espinita en su interior desgarre y que sea la impotencia parte esencial en el problema...

De ahí que desesperadamente implore en silencio, suplique por un alivio que ya sabe, no tendrá.

* * *

**_MOURI-NOTAS:_** **_Creo que ando mal en inspiración, pero aquí, humildemente, les presento otro cap. más. Es corto porque espero hacer de la otra entrega una muy larga y bastante cargadita. La canción que escuché 'como inspiración' se llama: Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad de Moby y sale en su disco PLAY. _**

_**Bueno, nada más por decir, solamente que FELIZ NAVIDAD!. **_

_**BESOS!.**_

_**Mouri**_


End file.
